Destiny High (Repost)
by Boohbear19
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are in boarding school...which is a lot more interesting than you think. (Re-Post, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CROSSOVER WITH FINAL FANTASY) Pairings: Sora&Kairi Riku&OC Roxas&Xion? Or Roxas&Namine? Cloud&Tifa Zack&Aerith Tidus&Yuna Shuyin&Lenne and many more!
1. Destiny High Staff (Introduction)

** Authors Note **

YES, I am re-posting Destiny High since many have been upset that I've taken it down. However, the reason I took them down was because the entire story was unorganized (Believe it or not) and my spelling was awful. Now that I have improved and planned with the story (Many thanks to GreenPearlAtlanticAries) The series will be up **AND DIFFERENT! **So If you've read this before, I hope you like the changes, if not...enjoy! :D

AND YES IT IS A FINAL FANTASY &amp; KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER!

Also GreenPearl and I are adding our OC's they won't be main but they will be in the story, you can read about them on my profile page :)

**Authors Notice: **

Also, Constructive criticism is excepted. Rude insults and nasty comments like : _"This story sucks, go kill yourself!"_ or _"I can write better than this, you're a terrible writer"_ Are extremely immature, however I can not stop you for bashing my story, it's your choice. If you REALLY feel like you need to spend your own time writing rude and immature things to me, go for it. You're just going to be wasting your own time because_** I DON'T CARE.**_ I'm not perfect and never will be, also this IS fan fiction...just an FWI.

**Reminder: **

This isn't exactly a real chapter...it's just a little info before the story starts! :) If you have any questions or concerns feel free to PM me! :D

**Disclaimer: **I am not associated with Square Enix, nor will I EVER be. All character rights go and belong to Square Enix. I just write about them. :)

* * *

**Destiny High Staff/Classes**

* * *

**Teacher: Sebastian **

**Class: Band (3rd Period only) **

* * *

**** Teacher: Cid Highwind ****

****Class: **Basics Of Mechanics**

* * *

**Teacher: **Lulu and Rinoa Heartily ****

****Class: **Basics Of Potion**

* * *

**Teacher: Phil**

**Class: Basics Of Olympics**

* * *

**Teacher:Rapunzel **

**Class:Basic Of Arts**

* * *

**Teacher: Merlin and Donald Duck  
**

**Class:Basics Of Magic**

* * *

**Teacher: Ariel  
**

**Class: Choir**

* * *

**Detention: Skinner  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Jane  
**

**Class: English**

* * *

**Teacher: Belle  
**

**Class: French**

* * *

**Teacher: Remi, Colette, Taton, Linguini  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Jasmine  
**

**Class: Fashion and Beauty**

* * *

**Teacher: Hercules**

**Class: Greek Mythology**

* * *

**Teacher: Yen Sid  
**

**Class: History Of Nobodies**

* * *

**Teacher: Cinderella  
**

**Class: Interior Design**

* * *

**Teacher: Jack Skellington  
**

**Class: Improve**

* * *

**Teacher: Anton Ego  
**

**Class: Journalism**

* * *

**Janitor: Sephiroth, Kadaji, Yahzoo, and Loz  
**

* * *

**Teacher: King/Principle Mickey (1st Only)**

**Class: Keyblade Wielding**

* * *

**Lunch: Lemire and Mrs Potts  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Milo  
**

**Class: Math**

* * *

**Teacher: Tifa Lockhart-Strife, and Mulan  
**

**Class: Martial Arts**

* * *

**Nurse: Aerith Gainsborough-Fair  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, and Squall Leonhart  
**

**Class: Swordsmanship**

* * *

**Teacher:Aurora  
**

**Class: Therapy and Relaxation**

* * *

**Vice Principles: Donald Duck and Goofy  
**

**Principle: King Mickey**

* * *

**Destiny High Clubs**

* * *

**Art Club: Rapunzel  
**

**Archology Club: Milo **

**Band Club: ** Sebastian ****

**Blitz Ball Club: Wakka **

**Fashion Club: Jasmine **

**Food Club: Remi**

**Chocobo Riding: Cloud Strife, and Zack Fair**

**Improve Club: Sally and Jack **Skellington****

**Martial Art Club: Mulan **


	2. Roomies!

**A/N:** The very first chapter of Destiny High! Enjoy! :)

(Shout outs and explanations will be at the end of this chapter! I suggest you read! :D )

**Disclaimer: **All I own is my OC characters everything else belongs to Square Enix

* * *

~**R**oomies~

"Holy smokes! Those are the dorms!?" Sora cried, pointing at the large brick squared buildings. "Like, are we actually going to live here? At school?"

"That's what boarding school is, you dunce!" Riku teased, earning himself a shove from Kairi.

"Be nice you two!" The red-head warned, shaking her head at her former nobody, Namine.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so how are you two...not nobodies anymore?" He asked Roxas, who was Sora's former nobody.

"King Mickey's magic, that's all I know." Roxas replied with a chuckle. "I'm just glad I won't be hearing 'Ghost!' every time I walk into a room!"

The four friends laughed as they headed to the Grand hall to grab their schedules.

The Main Entrance was so filled with kids, the four friends could hardly move.

"This may take a while!" Namine shouted to her friends, in order to be heard over the loud conversations of the other students around them.

"I just hope that we can get to our dorms as soon as we get our schedules, my back is _killing_ me from carrying this keyboard around!" Roxas groaned, moving his right hand up to rub at his left shoulder. "Not to mention that this bag has to be a single shoulder strap!"

Kairi giggled. "Then switch shoulders, silly!"

Roxas's eyes lit up. "Kairi, you're a genius!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY! IT'S ROXAS!"

The four friends turned around to see Axel making his way over to them by pushing other students aside. It was a little strange seeing him in uniform instead of hid typical black cloak, but he still had that enormous grin.

"Oh God, say hello to back pain..." Roxas muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as Axel gathered him up in his arms into a bone-crushing hug. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine cringed at the popping noises of Roxas's back, and the loud _'Bongggg'ing'_ noise from his keyboard strapped to his back.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YA, MAN!?" Axel asked as Roxas groaned in agony. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT KING MICKEY HAS TURNED US INTO SOMEBODIES AND THAT HE'S OUR PRINCIPLE!?"

That caught everyone's attention.

"Whoa...seriously?" Riku asked, rasing a brow. He glared down at Sora. "Real nice, hiding stuff from your best friend!" He snarled, smacking Sora upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! I didn't know, how was I suppose to know!?" Sora protested as he rubbed the back of his spiky head.

"Axel...please...I think you're crushing my keyboard!" Roxas wailed.

"Huh? Oooohhhh! So THAT'S what's been making that _'Booonnnggg'_ noise!" Axel said with a chuckle while settling Roxas down.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed, Axel!"

"Ha! Neither have you!" Axel replied ruffling up Roxas's hair with one hand while his other shoved a piece of paper at him. "Check it out! You, Riku, Sora, and I are roomies!"

"No Way!" Roxas Cried. "Sora, Riku! Check this out!"

"Let's go see if we can find a spot in line to get our own schedules, Namine!" Kairi said to her former nobody. "Since the boys are so pumped about being roomies! Can't say I blame them!"

Namine nodded in agreement. "I hope we're roommates, we all know I'm kind of on the shy side...so it'd be nice to be paired up with one good friend!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi said with a smile, grabbing her by the hand as the two made their way through the crowded room of students. "Better cross our fingers!"

Namine laughed. "And toes!"

"Whoa! You're taking History of Nobodies, English, French, AND Journalism!?" Sora exclaimed, his wide blue eyes skimming through Axel's schedule. "You must be really smart! I hear Yen Sid gives out a lot of homework!"

Riku scowled at Sora.

"So you _did _know about the staff!"

"Uh...hehehehe...please don't kill me..." Sora said hiding behind Roxas, who shook his head.

Axel laughed. "To answer your question, Sora. Not really, to be honest..." his smile dropped and his face paled in terror. "Why? Are those classes hard? Does Yen Sid really give out that much homework!? I don't want to fail man!"

"Don't listen to Sora, he's a coconut head!" Riku assured him with a pat on the back.

"I thought I was 'Porcupine head'" Sora remarked.

"Same thing." Riku replied.

"Anyways, Axel. You won't fail, you have us to help you!" Roxas said, giving him his schedule back.

Axel scoffed. "I knew that! Though...I probably won't ask Porcupine head, if I'm having trouble in French!"

"I can speak French! Um...Bonjour?"

"Yeah, what else, Sora?" Riku asked raising a brow.

Sora sighed. "Does it matter!? Who says I have to help Axel with French!? I could help him with Keyblade tricks and stuff!"

"And how to be clumsy." Riku added, causing Axel and Roxas to laugh.

Sora's face turned beet red. "Some friends you are!" He scowled before storming ahead to get his place in line, but not getting to far until something hard bounced right off his head.

"Yeow!" Sora wailed, as he sailed forwards, face first into someone.

The person was soft and smelt like flowers, she had the warmest touch while she held Sora steadily.

"Oh, Sora! Are you alright?"

Sora looked down at a smiling Aerith, he sure has grown over the past year remembering the first time he met Aerith in Traverse Town and how _she_ was taller than him!

"Y-yeah! I think so..." Sora replied, stepping out from her warm touch.

He massaged the back of his head and winced at the spot that was hit, already feeling a lump. "I uh, I've just been hit with something hard...hehehe, I didn't mean to crash into you!"

"Oh, don't worry about it! You should be more worried about your head!" Aerith bend down to pick up a round blue and white ball.

Sora frowned. "Geeze, those things are harder than they look!"

"Oh, Hey!"

Aerith's angelic smile turned so a frown, as a boy with feathery blonde hair and sun-kissed skin ran over to them.

"Tidus!?" Sora asked, surprised to see his long-lost friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry about th-"

"You should be!" Aerith interrupted, handing him back his Blitz Ball. "You could have seriously hurt Sora! The halls are not used for throwing Blitz Balls around, that's what the gym is for, understood?"

Tidus looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. "Yes. Sorry, Mrs Gainsborough-Fair."

Aerith smiled. "Just be more careful next time, and call me Aerith! I'm only the school's nurse after all!"

Sora's eyes lit up. "Are you really? That's great! You'll be a perfect nurse, Aerith!"

Aerith giggled. "I certainly hope so! Well, I best be going! Be safe and come to my room and see me if you need anything! It's just down the hall from the Main Office!"

"Bye, Aerith!" Tidus and Sora replied with a slight wave.

Tidus turned back to Sora with a grin.

"I honestly threw it on purpose to catch your attention...but I wasn't trying to aim for your head...I guess I'll need more help from Wakka for that! He's the Blitz Ball coach! You should join the Blitz Team!" He exclaimed, spinning the Blitz Ball around on his pointer finger.

"Thanks but, uh...I don't think that Blitz Ball's for me...I've never really been the sporty type...that's more Riku!" Sora replied, folding his arms behind his head. "We all know that I'm a little on the clumsy side!"

Tidus laughed. "True, but are you going to let that stop you from trying new things in life? I mean, you're a Keyblade Master...are you not?"

Sora grinned. That sparked his confidence.

"Alright, count me in!"

"That's the spirit!" Tidus said, he stopped spinning his ball. "Let me just pull out a flyer for you. Shuyin's been going around doing the same thing!" He added, tucking his ball under his left arm and pulling a folded piece of paper out from his pocket. "I'll be getting more people to join than him, since I have more friends!"

Sora laughed with him and took the flyer.

"Be sure to spread the word around, that Tidus inspired you! NOT Shuyin!"

Sora nodded. "Promise."

"Alright! See you around, Sora! Our team's gonna rock!" Tidus fist pumped the air, and was off to hunt others down to join the team.

Sora smiled at his friend.

"Alright, I'll take a look at this later." Sora said to himself, as he tucked the flyer in his pant pocket. "Now it's time to get my schedule!"

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas called from behind him.

Sora turned around. "Come to apologize?"

Roxas blushed. "Sorry about that...uh...I ran into Xion and she gave me my schedule and Namine gave me yours! Sweet huh?"

"Yeah! Now I don't have to wait in that line!" Sora laughed taking his schedule from his friend. "Well we better head to our dorm before it's to late to beat the crowd...and so you don't sprain your back..."

Roxas laughed. "Too late for that! And we're gonna have to fight the crowd no matter how early we leave!"

"Well, we better get going!" Riku said from behind, startling them both.

"Riku!" Sora growled, causing his friend to laugh.

"Sorry, Sora. I can't help how jumpy you are!"

"Anyone would jump from you sneaking up behind them and randomly talking!" Sora snapped. "But whatever, let's just get going!"

He rolled his eyes at Roxas. "I _hate _it when he does that!"

"That's why I do it!"

* * *

"Oh! This is sssoooo exciting, Unie! I'm so super happy that we're roomies! I wonder who our other two will be!? Can you believe Wakka's going to be the Blitz Ball Coach!? And Lulu, the teacher for magic!? You're taking the class right!?" Rikku jabbered, bouncing around the halls like a bunny.

Yuna laughed at her cousin.

"I know, and yes I am, but It's too bad Paine got roomed with other people..."

Rikku waved a hand at her.

"Think of it as a good thing! Grumpy needs to make more friends! Isn't that right, grumpy!?" Rikku elbowed Paine in the side.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"You're with Xion, and Laurxine, right?" Yuna asked.

Paine nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you have Lenne with you! So that won't be so bad!" Yuna reassured her friend.

"We're with some Arielle Black and Jessie Greene! Aw! If only we had cool names like that! Like...Yuna Blue and Riku Grey! Or Riku Violet!? Yeah!" Rikku squealed, she was having a hard time containing herself, as usual.

Paine rolled her eyes. "At least Lenne's a lot more quiet than you."

"Wow, these rooms are gorgeous!" Kairi exclaimed, setting her stuff on the bottom bunk. She glanced back at Namine. "You're okay with me taking the bottom, right?"

Namine smiled. "Of course!"

"Namine, Kairi?"

"Aqua! Olette!" Kairi cried, running over to the two girls and greet them in a big hug. "Are you our room mates!?"

"That's what it says on this flyer!" Aqua replied with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Olette asked, her green eyes moved to Namine.

"Oh! How rude of me! Aqua, Olette? This is my former nobody, Namine! She's very talented with art! And Namine? Olette is a friend of Roxas, Sora and I's and Aqua is a Keyblade Master!"

"It's very nice to meet you both!" Namine said with a nod. It was going to take her awhile to be around other people, but Roxas has warmed up...so if he could, then she could, and they were friends of Kairi.

Here's to the beginning of an amazing school year yet to come.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Well there you have it, folks! The first chapter to Destiny High! I promise it'll get better and that we'll be introduced to more characters!

**There ARE a few changes so allow me to explain them:**

**1\. The nobodies:** I made my own ways with them, by having King Mickey use some sort of Magic to turn them into somebodies. May be lame but, think about it...it's King Mickey! :D

**2\. Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas:** Will be their age, no really explanation...I just sort of wanted them to be the same age as the others! :)

**3\. Arielle Black and Jessie Greene? Who are they!? :** Arielle Black is my OC character and Jessie Greene is GreenPearl Atlantic Aries OC. Like I said in the last chapter, they're not going to be Main Characters in the story, but they will have a big part. If you have the time please check out her page! She is helping me with this story and she'd appreciate the credit too! :D

**4\. Roxas and Namine or Roxas and Xion?:** That's up for you guys to decide! Please vote on my poll if you'd like Roxas to be with Namine or Xion! I honestly don't care because I think Roxas looks cute with either of them!

Now for the Character's schedules we've been introduced to so far:

**Sora:**

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs: (SO Far)

Foods!

**Riku: **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine (You'll see why! ;) )

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs (SO Far)

None

**Roxas: **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs (So Far)

None

**Axel: **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) History Of Nobodies-Yen Sid

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4)English-Jane

5) French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs (So far)

None

**Kairi****:**

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) English-Jane

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6)Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs (So far)

None

**Aqua:  
**1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

3)Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs (So far)

None

**Namine: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2) English-Jane

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5)Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs (So far)

None

**Olette: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2) English-Jane

3) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

Lunch

4) Improve-Jack Skellington

5)French-Belle

6) Greek Mythology-Hercules

Clubs (So far)

None

**Xion **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) English- Jane

3) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

Lunch

4) Improve-Jack Skellington

5) French-Belle

6) History of Nobodies-Yen Sid

Clubs so far: None

**Paine:**

1) Interior Design-Cinderella

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart  
3) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) History of Nobodies-Yen Sid

Clubs So far:None

**Tidus:**

1) Journalis-Anton Ego

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Basics of Magic-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

6) Greek Mythology- Hercules

Clubs so far: BLITZ BALL! :p

And any more questions PLEASE feel free to PM me! :D Stay tuned and I'm looking forward to hearing from you all in the next chapter! :D

**Yuna: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2) Interior Design-Cinderella

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Therapy and Relaxation-Aurora

Clubs so far: None

**Rikku: **

1) Interior Design-Cinderella

2) English-Jane

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Therapy and Relaxation-Aurora

Clubs so far: None!

**Lenne: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2)Interior Design

3)Beauty and Fashion-Jasmine

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5)French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs so far: NONE!

**Shuyin: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Luly

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3)Math-Milo

Lunch

4) Basics of Mechanics-Cid Highwind

5)French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Egon

Clubs so far: BLITZ BALL!

**NOW For shout outs:**

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:****  
**I'm so glad to hear that, and I'm so glad to have you help me with the story! Seriously, I'd be in a writers block FOREVER if it weren't for you and your amazing ideas and support! This story is yours just as much as it is mine! If you ever feel like writing a chapter yourself, feel free to email it to me or send it to my DocX and I'll post it and give you the credit for writing the chapter! I love you best buddy! :D

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**

I'm so glad, and thank you very much for your concern for me and your support! It means a lot and is well appreciated! I look forward to hearing of your thoughts to the story later on! :)

**Decisive Pumpkinhead: **

Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear you're looking forward to the story! I also have you to thank, since you were one of the people who've inspired me to put this story back up and you were always there to defend and look out for me towards rude viewers, so thanks a ton! You are very supportive and I hope you enjoy the story! :D

**KHSonicFan:**

Thank you very much for your feed back and support! I'm looking forward to hearing more as the story goes on, stay tuned! :)

**LugiaMan14:**Thank you for Following! :P

**Nintendo Gamer:** Thank you for Following and Favoriting! :D

**Shadow Dusk94: **Thank you for following and favoriting! :D

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:**Thank you for following and favoriting, buddy! *Hugs!* :D

**VIEWERS:**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR OWN TIME FOR READING THIS STORY! It means a lot to me and I'm already up to 44 views on the story, and that wasn't even a real chapter! I take that as DH is off to a good start! :D

PLEASE STAY TUNED, AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHO YOU WANT ROXAS TO BE WITH AND PPLEEASSSEE R&amp;R SO I KNOW HOW THE STORY IS DOING!

MANY THANKS! :D

_~Always, Boohbear19_~


	3. First Day

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much everyone! The story is doing great so far! Shout outs will be at the end of this chapter! Also, I took the poll down and decided to have Xion and Axel as a pairing, and Roxas and Namine as one...since most of you wanted Namine and Roxas on the poll! I hope nobody is offended with that choice! :) Also GreenPearl and I's OC will be introduced in this chapter! Hope you like them! :D

I also would like to thank GREENPEARL ATLANTIC ARIES for drawing the cover for this story and giving me permission to use it! :D

PLEASE PLEASE check out GreenPearls page on this site, I'm not trying to spam or anything I'm doing it as a thanks to her since she's my best friend and has encouraged AND helped me to put this story back up! If you LOVE Final Fantasy VII as much as me then I'd recommend you check out her short story of Cloud and Tifa called:

_Just Between You And Me_

s/10416605/1/Just-Between-Me-and-You

If you're interested in her other stories here is the link to her profile page:

u/4554978/GreenPearl-Atlantic-Aries

Sorry if I'm being annoying about this and I promise that this is the last time I'll put this up, but PLEASE check her stories out just once if you have the time! She is an incredible writer, WAYY better than me and you WON'T regret it! :D

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and all it's characters belong to SQUARE ENIX! I own nothing except for my OC characters and this stories plot-line! :) The Disney characters belong to Walt Disney and are not mine as well! :D

* * *

~**F**irst Day~

"Wow, Ari, I'm super pumped for this Keyblade Wielding Class!" Jessie said to her best friend, Arielle who went by Ari, but the only person she'd allow to call her by her full name was Jessie. They've been best friends for as long as they could remember.

Ari smiled down at her schedule, "I'm pretty psyched for 'Basics Of Potions' It'll be interesting, mixing all sorts of things together."

Jessie laughed.

"Just don't make anything explosive!"

"No promises!" Ari teased in a sing-song voice as the two of them headed to the cafe for breakfast.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Rikku called from behind them. Yuna and Paine were right behind her.

"Oh! Hey, Rikku! Do you have 'Basics Of Potions' First period?" Ari asked as the spunky ninja caught up with them.

"Nopes! Yunie does though!" Rikku replied throwing an arm around her.

The four roommates have only just met yesterday and they were already as thick as thieves.

"I got stuck with Rikku in 'Interior Design.'" Paine muttered.

Jessie looked at her with a smile.

"You're Paine, right?"

"That's me."

"Well it's very nice to me-HOLY! WHO IS THAT!?" Jessie hollered, rattling Ari's eardrum.

The five girls looked forward to see a tall muscular man, around six foot three, with tan skim, long black hair that sort of resembled a porcupine with two long strands hanging over both sides of his face** (A/N: Same style in the beginning of Crisis Core if any of you played it! :D)** and under were beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Wow..." Jessie said, staring blankly at the man, was it possible for someone to be_ that_ perfect looking!?

Yuna giggled. "I think that's the teacher for one of those fighting classes! Tidus was telling me about that over one of his text messages last night! Mr Fair, was it?"

"SERIOUSLY!? WHICH CLASS!?" Jessie cried, snatching the school's brochure from her hands, the girls laughed as they watched her big brown eyes frantically scan through the school's staff department list.

"AHH! There he is! Mr Zack Fair! He teaches Swordsmanship class, which ARI AND I HAVE SECOND PERIOD!"

"No Way!" Ari squealed, sounding girly, which was very unlikely for her.

"I have that too." Paine replied, as they stepped inside the cafeteria that was full of students and food.

They're mouths dropped, even Paine's once they caught their first glimpse of the school's cafe.

Large round tables, that could fit at least ten students were scattered around the room, each table had a large bowl of fresh fruit in the center of each of them. There was a Coffee _and _a Smoothie stand, and of course a desk and Cafeteria ladies behind them taking kids orders that were listed on the menu's above where the cafeteria ladies were standing.

It was more like a restaurant than a school's cafeteria.

"Wow! This place is great!" Rikku exclaimed. "Come on, you guys! Let's get some food before first period begins!"

Yuna smiled.

"I think that Tidus has already got food for me..." She replied, pointing over at her boyfriend who was sitting at one of the tables, at least ten yards away from them. He was waving at Yuna and pointing ay a tray full of fresh fruit and muffins besides him.

"Awe, how sweet!" Jessie and Ari cooed, as Tidus came over to them with a grin, and carrying a pile of papers. Shuyin was right besides him.

"JOIN BLITZ BALL!" They both screamed together in sync.

Yuna and Rikku laughed.

Ari felt her heart throb as her gaze met Shuyin's then Tidus's. It was a bummer that Tidus was taken, but Ari liked Yuna a lot and she was NEVER a boyfriend stealer...but it was alright for her to have hope for Shuyin...right? Now she suddenly had the urge to ask Yuna if Shuyin was single. Probably not, it was extremely rare for an insanely hot guy to be single.

"Still at it, I see?" Paine asked, with no emotion in her voice, as usual.

"Hey! I've gotten five to join already!" Tidus bragged, smirking over at a fuming Shuyin.

"I've gotten three..." Shuyin paused to hand both, Ari and Jessie a flyer for Blitz Ball. "Now, I've gotten five. We're both even."

Tidus growled, then turned over to Rikku.

"Come on, Rikku, I know I've already asked you this but please...PLEASE join the team! You're a great swimmer, so Blitz Ball would be a piece of cake for you!"

Rikku giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry! No deal! Mixing weapons is my thing!"

Tidus groaned, and turned on the balls of his feet to glare at Shuyin.

"I WILL get more people to join! You watch!" He pointed at Shuyin then took Yuna's hand. "Come on, Yuna! Let's go hunt down more people to join the team! There's NO way Shuyin and I will be tied! NNOOOOOO way!"

Tidus charged away with Yuna right behind him, searching for other students to join.

"You, there!" He cried pointing to a kid who was solid muscle and close to six feet tall, he was accompanied by a girl with blue hair and a shorter boy who looked very similar to Roxas.

"Any of you interested in joining the Blitz Ball team? We start next Monday in the gym at 5:45 pm!"

The three laughed.

"Yeah, a guy named Shuyin already gave Terra and I a flyer yesterday!" The shorter boy with the golden hair replied. He pointed at the blue-haired girl with his thumb. "Aqua here's not interested!"

"Yeah, Martial Arts, Improve, and Art Club is enough for me, thank you." Aqua replied with a smile.

Tidus shook his head, and shoved a flyer in her hand.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you! Come on, trying out for one day's not gonna hurt you!" He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Aqua shrugged. She wasn't the type of person to argue, and she loved trying new things.

"Alright, I'll consider it! "

Tidus gave her a thumbs up, and turned to Yuna.

"Tidus, 6, Shuyin, 5. Doing good! Come on, Yuna! Let's go see if the kids at our table will join!"

Yuna giggled and gave the three a friendly wave before following her boyfriend to their table.

"What was that all about, anyways?" Ventus asked Terra and Aqua. "I mean, shouldn't he be happy that we're joining the team?"

"I think that he and that Shuyin guy are having a competition, or something stupid." Terra replied, freezing once he saw their former enemy, Vanitas.

"Hey guys. Small world, Eh?" Vanitas greeted them, casually eating an apple.

"I thought you were dead!" Ventus snarled.

Vanitas laughed, the same crazy laugh he had before.

"Well, hello to you too!" He replied sarcastically, taking a bite from his apple. "But to answer your question, slash statement, it turns out King Mickey gave me another chance at life." He shrugged.

_"How!?" _Terra demanded.

"Magic!" Vanitas replied flatly, with a slight jazz hands movement.

"See ya around." He winked at Aqua and he was off.

* * *

"I can't believe that King Mickey brought him back!" Sora cried, eying the dark haired boy wiry. "Is he even trust worthy? I mean, look at him!"

"Sora, would you calm down?" Riku snapped, stretching his arm behind his head.

Sora has been asking him the same question for ten minutes, and it was really starting to test his patience.

"What!? So you're telling me we should trust him?" Sora asked, Vanitas was watching them now.

Sora's heart skipped a beat once his eyes locked with Vanitas'.

"H-he's watching us, Riku."

Riku glanced over at Vanitas, who was still staring at them from across the room, now, with a grin. Riku grinned back and gave him a slight nod before turning back to Sora who was trying a bit to hard to bend over in his butterfly stretch.

"He seems pretty cool to me, who knows? Maybe we can learn new tricks from him...or even get to _duel _with him."

Sora's eyes widened.

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

Riku laughed. "You're _ridiculous!"_

"He has every right, to be concerned."

A voice said from behind. Both, Sora and Riku turned around to see Terra.

Sora grinned over at Riku. "See? Told ya!"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Please, if _anything _happens, King Mickey will fix his butt!"

Terra smirked.

"Or me."

Riku laughed.

"Or _Me!" _

Sora just groaned.

* * *

"So, you haven't been a Keyblade Wielder for to long, have you?" Kairi asked Jessie as she slowly sank to the floor settling into an unbelievable split. How could _someone that short do that?_

"Yeah, I'll have to admit that I'm not very used to it..." Jessie replied cracking her neck and back, to get all the trapped air out.

The first orders from King Mickey were to stretch out and relax their minds. The key to Keyblade Wielding was to fight with a relaxed mind and stretched out muscles, to think and move quicker and smarter.

Kairi giggled.

"Trust me, Jessie, You're not the only one! I'm still a newbie when it comes to Wielding, fighting, training, magic...all that fancy stuff!"

"Well, we can be newbies together! Although, I'm more of a newbie than you!"

Kairi smiled. "Don't worry, If anyone judges, Riku will take care of them! Sora's to nice to do so, so I wouldn't bother asking him!" She giggled.

Jessie laughed at that.

"Rikku's not a Keyblade Wielder!"

"Well, of course he is! Just look at him!" Kairi pointed in Riku's direction.

He was practicing a few tricks and swings with his Keyblade: _Way Of Dawn. _

The blade resembled a wing. It's colors were black, dark blue and red.

Jessie could only stare, not at Riku's Keyblade, Riku himself.

"So...there's two Riku's!?" She asked after a few moments of just staring at Riku.

He was to perfect. Never has she seen such a unique hair color. It was white, not like an old persons hair, like the color of snow. His eyes were a deep green, emerald and they had a sort of light to them, like determined...or even mysterious...

"Is it even possible to have so many attractive guys in one school!?" Jessie said out loud.

Kairi laughed at her, she agreed but, there was only one guy she had her eyes on.

* * *

"Finally, an interesting class." Paine muttered to Ari as they headed off to their second period class, Swordsmanship together. "'Interior Design' is _not_ my thing, and Rikku wouldn't shut up as usual."

"She means well." Ari replied. "I just hope that Jessie's not to tired from 'Keyblade Wielding' class."

"She'll get over it." Paine replied as they took their seats, it was odd since they were the only one's in class.

"Well. this is weird, are we in the right room? This doesn't really look like the type of classroom for handling swords..." Ari wondered, her grey-blue eyes examining the empty classroom.

The only thing that looked unusual for a classroom was a grey sealed door with a lock on the handle with a sign dangling from it saying it big bold letters:

**TRAINING ROOM, LOCKED AT ALL TIMES UNLESS TRAINING IS IN SESSION. **

"It better be." Paine scowled, folding her arms across her chest and sinking lower in her seat.

"Out of those chairs, now. You have assigned seats." A deep voice growled from behind them, startling Ari.

Paine glared over at a tall man with long brown hair that touched his shoulders, he had a very intimidating look, with his deep brown eyes and large scar starting from the center of his nose and ending the center of his left cheek. He wore a white wife-beater with a black leather jacket and black pants.

"Who's going to make us?" Paine snapped, clearly not frightened at all.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Me, I am your teacher, and you will do what I say."

Ari quickly got up from her seat, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir!" She said apologetically, before glancing back at Paine who hasn't moved an inch.

"I don't listen to anyone, you'd just be wasting your time by trying to get me to do what you want, and if you send me to the principle for this. Go ahead and see how much I care."

"Paine!" Ari cried, looking back over at the man.

He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the whiteboard. "Whatever" he muttered, surprising Ari.

He wrote out his name with black marker:

_**'Mr Leonhart, Mr Strife, Mr Fair**'_

Ari raised a brow. "You have...three last names!?" She asked stupidly

"No, you have three teachers, I'm Mr Leonhart." Mr Leonhart replied.

Ari mentally face palmed herself. Of course she had three teachers! Since this guy clearly was not Zack Fair.

"I'M ZACK FAIR!" An even taller man appeared in the room with a large grin.

_Speak of the Angel, _Ari thought to herself. Feeling a lot more relaxed now that there was actually someone _friendly_ in the room besides her.

More students started to enter the room shortly after Zack, making it a lot less awkward for Ari and Paine.

Ari watched Jessie's eyes widen as soon as they landed on Zack. Ari had to chock back a laugh.

"Don't sit down, we have assigned seats." Ari warned her best friend who could only nod in response, not taking her eyes of Zack.

Then, another teacher entered, and now, it was Ari's turn to drool.

He was short, Ari's exact height but he was _beautiful._

He had fair skin, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow, similar to Zack's, blonde hair that stood up in spikes except for one that was flat and longer than the the others, it rested by the side of his face. He was well muscled and wore a navy blue vest, black pants and a red ribbon tied to his left arm along with a pair of gloves, his right one longer than his left.

"Holy..." Ari started until she was cut off by an obnoxious voice behind her.

"SQUALL!? CLOUDY!? NO WAY! YOU'RE MY TEACHERS!?"

Both, Ari and Jessie whirled around to see a petite girl with dark hair styled in a bob cut, she wore a bandana and her eyes were wide and brown, just like a puppies.

She pushed her way to the front of the room were Squall and Cloud were standing and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"EVERYONE!? THESE TWO ARE MY BUZZ KILL BUDDIES!" She cried out.

"DITTO!" Zack replied, slapping her a high five, and ruffling Cloud's hair.

Everyone clapped and a few others wolf-whistled.

Cloud, looked like he was going to kill her and Zack, but he calmly moved their hands away from him and muttered something like: "Let off Yuffie, and Zack please stop touching my hair." While Squall just glared the entire time.

"See what I mean!?" Yuffie cried, causing everyone to laugh once more.

Vanitas just rolled his eyes, wondering when the hell the class would start and when he'll be able to use a sword. His amber-golden eyes scanned the room, there wasn't many girls in the class, and most didn't really catch his eye but he felt himself freeze up completely as soon as his eyes landed on a certain girl.

She was taller than most of the girls he;s seen or been with, but not anywhere close to being as tall as him. Her skin was beautiful and pale, her hair was long and almost a golden color, she had a cute pug nose but it was her eyes that got him.

They were a grey-blue, so bright like the sun and he didn't know why but they gave him a warm feeling. One that he's never felt before and one that he couldn't describe, but he liked it.

"ATTENTION, CLASS!" Ordered Mr Leonhart, snapping Vanitas out from his gaze. "I will assign your seats, and when I do, I expect you to be silent and take it! No complaining understood? GOOD!" He shot a glare at Paine who rolled her eyes at him.

Vanitas did everything he could not to explode when he saw the blonde sit in her seat that was right in front of him.

_Arielle Black. _

Her hair, so soft and long...

It wouldn't hurt to smell it, Vanitas thought to himself as he slowly leaned forwards in his seat.

Closer, closer, and closer until he found his nose buried deep in Arielle's hair.

It smelt even better than he thought, like...every scented fruit mixed together with a touch of magic, it made no sense at all to him but that was the best way he could describe it. He couldn't stop smelling it, and it didn't take Ari long to notice.

She whirled around, her hair flew around her face for a moment from her sudden movement to stare at Vanitas, for the very first time.

He had the most beautiful golden eyes, his hair was spiky like Mr Strife's but it was an ebony black, darker than Zack's, almost blue. As hot as he was, Ari wouldn't let him get away with it.

She scowled at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, surprised and slightly amused from the venom in her voice.

He shot her a grin, that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I wanted to know if it hurt, when you fell from Heaven?"

Ari's gaze turned as cold as stone. "Are you implying me that I'm Satin!?"

Vanitas' eyes widened. Completely confused.

"What!?"

"You were saying I'm the Devil." Ari replied, glaring at him one last time before turning around in her seat, so she was facing the board.

Vanitas could only stare with his mouth wide opened. Shocked. No girl's ever turned down that complement before...or him! Even back during the times when he worked for Master Xehanort, although those memories were very cloudy to him. Still, he's never had a challenge, unless it had to do with battling Terra and Ventus.

But this kind of challenge, he was definitely up for.

It usually never took long for his special magic to work_..._

_at least...he thought..._

Riku had no clue why he kept looking over at Jessie, he had trained her back in first period not to long ago. She was super sweet, and friendly and had the most beautiful smile...and he couldn't stop thinking about her!

He slowly turned his head to his left to look at her, which seemed like the hundredth time.

Her adorable nose, with a slight point to it, her clear face, that cute beauty mark on her right cheek...and...her eyes were locked on Zack, they were filled with warmth and excitement. It sent a sharp pain to Riku's stomach, like he;s been hit with_...jealousy!?_

_No, No way! _

He's only just met her! Why would he be jealous!? She wasn't his to claim! Not to mention that she was just paying attention to the teacher and probably just interested in the class subject!

_Yeah, that was it._

* * *

"Hello, Class! I am Jane, your English teacher for this year!" A cute brunette with a large smile greeted her second period class with a British accent. She walked by each student handing him or her a piece of paper. "Now, your first assignment is a writing one! Since this is English class!"

The students groaned, causing Jane to giggle.

"Oh, come on now! All you have to do for today is to write about something interesting that's happened to you! It can be anything you want!"

"Anything we want!?" Olette asked, smiling brightly.

"Anything you want, as long as it's school appropriate of course, and you have all class to finish! Just call me for help if you need it, I'll be at my desk doing attendance! Making sure you're all here!"

Kairi smiled, she didn't have to even _think _about the most interesting thing that's happened to her, and to her surprise...she was the first one in the classroom to finish!

Rikku was furiously erasing her work, every few seconds. Namine was tapping her chin with the tip of her pencil in thought. Olette was writing, taking her time, and poor Demyx was just staring blankly at his paper, wondering if he could stare hard enough words would just appear for him from his mind the way he could with water.

Kairi giggled quietly to herself and looked up at the clock, realizing that there was still twenty minutes of class left, she could reread what she just wrote to kill time:

_The Hazy Beginning To Our Destiny_

_By Kairi _

_It all started when I found my closest friend, Sora, asleep by the shore._

_He's always so lazy! I lean over him, thinking I'd give him a little scare when he wakes up! I didn't have to wait long either. _

_'Whoa! Give me a break, Kairi!' he shrieks awake, nearly headbutting me as he sits up. _

_I couldn't help myself from laughing. He started to tell me about his dream, something about a huge black thing swallowing him up, and how he couldn't breathe or think. I didn't even let him finish, and I should have._

_I was in such a rush to get our raft finish, you see, Riku (my other friend) Sora, and I, had been working so hard on this raft for days so we could explore and discover new worlds! We were so young...and so thirsty for Adventure, we didn't know what was coming for us. _

_It was that night, when the storm set over our home world, Destiny Islands. That night is a big haze to my memory, I don't remember much...but I do remember getting attacked by these little dark creatures that looked like over-sized ants with glowing yellow eyes. _

_Everything became a blur after that, until I awake to Sora sacrificing himself for me, besides him, were an over-sized duck and dog_

_ and they were wearing clothes and TALKING! _

_I know, you must think that I'm crazy, but this is a true story. My Adventure, well, the start of one you could say._

_ There is much more too it...but I'd like to save the rest for other assignments if you don't mind._

_-Always, Kairi :)_

* * *

"Wow! What a day!" Roxas exclaimed, as he dropped his bag down and raced to his keyboard.

He was thinking all day about writing a song, homework could wait. He'd take care of his work once he soothed and cleared his mind by playing some music.

"You're telling me!" Axel growled, turning his head to look over at Roxas past his shoulder.

He was sitting at the mini table their dorm room had, his school work and papers were scattered around him.

"I have to write TWO essays, no, THREE! One for Yen Sid about Nobodies and what I think about them and why or why not King Mickey made them-uh...us into Somebodies! That's due tomorrow by the way! The second one is for English, it's not really an essay but I have to start the first chapter of my memoir and that's due tomorrow, a song for band that's due tomorrow, an article for journalism that's due tomorrow, AND review chapter one in our French book that's due tomorrow! WHY IS EVERYTHING DUE TOMORROW? ARE THEY TRYING TO TORTURE US AND MAKE US GO CRAZY!? BECAUSE IF THEY ARE IT'S WORKING! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS, ROXAS!? JUST SITTING AROUND LOOKING ALL CUTE WITH YOUR KEYBOARD!? HUH!?"

"AXEL! Calm down!" Roxas said, trying to hold back a laugh.

_"Calm down!?"_ Axel repeated.

"Yes, do you really think stressing over it is going to fix things!?"

"Yes."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Just do as much homework as you can and take breaks in between! I'm here if you need help, okay!?"

Axel sighed.

"Alright...thanks..."

Roxas smiled and turned back to his music sheet, he couldn't wait to write out his new song.

* * *

"So, Kairi, how has your first day been!?" Sora asked, the two were walking back to her dorm. He wasn't going to stay, obviously, Sora was to bashful and respectful for that. He was just walking her back to her dorm.

"Great! How about you, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Good! My favorite class is foods! I can't wait to cook all sorts of yummy treats!"

Kairi giggled. "Now why did that not surprise me!?"

Sora shrugged, not picking up her sarcasm at all. _Typical-oblivious Sora. _

"What's your favorite class so far?"

"English, today, Miss Jane had us write about an interesting thing that's happened to our lives! For homework tonight we have to start the first chapter for our memoir!"

"What's a _memoir?"_ Sora asked, stopping as they reached Kairi's door to her dorm room.

"Oh! A memoir is a true story that's based on the authors life!"

"Oh, well I'd love to read it...when it's finished, or even if you need an opinion..."

Kairi giggled.

"Sora, you say everything that I do is perfect!"

Sora's flushed.

"Well it's true!"

Kairi raised a brow. "Even Keyblade Wielding?"

Sora grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "Well...you could use a little more practice..."

Kairi laughed. "Good, it's be to weird being perfect! Well...anyways, Sora...I'll see you at Dinner! I just want to get all my homework finished before it gets too late!" She hugged him tightly and hopped into her room before Sora could get a single word out.

If only he had the guts to tell her how he really felt about her...

He sighed.

"See you at dinner, Kairi..." He replied, talking more to himself, before he turned around and started to head down to his dorm.

Someday for sure...he'd tell her someday, but for now...

It'd just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy cow! What a long chapter! It took me three hours to type up too! XD Well anyways thank you all for reading and stay tuned for more! And just to let you know, they're at boarding school so everyone is served three meals a day! :D

**New Characters Schedules:**

**Arielle Black**

1) Basics of Potions-Lulu and Rinoa Heartily

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Chocobo Riding

Improve

Martial Arts Club

**Jessie Greene**

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4)Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Band

Chocobo Riding

Improve

Martial Arts Club

**Ventus: **

1)Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) History of Nobodies-Yen Sid

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Math-Milo

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Chocobo riding

Band

Blitz

Improve

**Terra: **

1)Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

5)History Of Nobodies-Yen Sid

6)Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Martial Arts

**Vanitas:**

1)Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Martial Arts

**Demyx: **

1) Interior Design-Cinderella

2)English-Jane

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) History Of Nobodies-Yen Sid

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Band

Art

Improve

**Shout outs: **

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:** Without your help, this story would be NOWHERE! Thank you so very much for being here for me and to support the story! :) You keep up that amazing work too you know! It really is amazing AND NEEDS MORE REVIEWS! *Hugs back* :D

**Decisive Pumpkinhead:** I totally agree with you! Also, that's not a problem! I counted that as a vote but I already decided the pairing :( Hope I don't disappoint or upset you! :/

**Mainwolf:** Oh, thank you so very much! I will keep that in mind! Thanks for following me and favoriting the story! :)

**Coolboi12:** I could add you in for an extra if I need any, but I can't promise anything...since it wouldn't be fair to my other viewers. :(

**KHSonicFan29:** The problem is I don't have any saved files from the original DH :( So it may all be new...sorry :( I hope you still like it! Thank you for fav and following the story! :D

**Roxas' Nobody 13000:** Welcome! :) Hahaha, and I was thinking the same thing but I decided to have Roxas and Namine as a pairing and Axel and Xion! I hope you still like the story! :) Also, thanks for fav and following! :P

**Twenty-Twenty-One: **Oh, I'm so glad! :) I can't wait to hear your feedback later on! Thanks for fav and following! :D

**Chocolatelilac101:** Ha ha! It did, and so did this chapter! It would have took longer if it weren't for GreenPearls help! Thanks for your support and fav and following the story! :D

**Mullis96:** Thanks for fav and following the story! :)

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:** Ha ha, probably not, I went a little overboard last time with that...but I can still make him neat...just not OCD! :)

**VIEWERS: **Thank you for being so kind and taking your time to read the story! It means SOOOO very much to me! :D

**A/N:** AAAANNND now I'm gonna go pass out and drink caffeine...lots of it...XD Thank you all again SO very much! Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next chapter! :D


	4. Long Night, And Jealousy?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you all again so very much for your support and taking the time to read this story as well! :D I promise I will start bring the fluff between the couples, this is just a silly and random chapter :P Hope you all enjoy!

And yeah...I had to base the first part of this chapter on the game _Slender, _since I can TOTALLY see the guys playing it! XD

I ALSO found some old chapters of the original DH in my DocX! *Happy Kitty Dance* So if you've read the original you may find it! It actually was in the third one when they were in college XD

I'd like to give _RyoshiMorino_ a big thanks for helping me with the old Destiny Highs, and _GreenPearl Atlantic Aries_ for all her help and support for these past few chapters! :D

YES Shout outs are at the end! :D

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square Enix! :D

* * *

~**L**ong **N**ight **A**nd **J**ealousy!?~

"Whoo! Ten O clock and I'm finally finished my homework!" Axel said, slamming his hand on the table.

Roxas smirked and hopped off from the top bunk, his iPod in his right hand.

"Want to know what I do when I relax? Play Slender..."

_"Slender!?" _Sora nearly shouted as he wrestled with his t-shirt, trying to get it over his head.

"Isn't that game suppose to be really scary!?"

"Well...not really..." Roxas replied.

The bathroom door swung open and out came Riku, he had just showered and dressed only in his boxers.

Axel, Sora, and Roxas turned to his direction once they heard the door open.

"I've finished my shower, I'm going to bed, leave me alone!" Riku said as he walked past them, , shoving Sora aside before collapsing on his bottom bunk.

Laying flat on his stomach, he pulled the pillows over his head, and let right arm hang over the side of the bed.

It was how he always slept.

Sora jumped on top of Riku.

"B-but Roxas is going to play Slender! isn't that a scary game!?"

"One...get off me...two...get off me...and three, it's just a stupid game!" Riku growled.

"Awe, come on, Riku! Don't be such a buzz kill!" Roxas said, sitting on the bed besides Sora.

"Yeah! Have you ever even _played_ this before!?" Axel asked, sitting besides Riku.

"No, and going to bed!" Riku said, obviously annoyed.

"Whatever, go to sleep you baby. Talk about boring with a capital B." Axel said as he took Roxas's iPod and got up from Riku's bed and across the room to retrieve his iPad.

"If we're going to be playing a scary game, we're going to need a bigger screen!" Axel explained as he sat back on the bed with Roxas and Sora.

"Wait! I thought you said it wasn't that scary!" Sora scowled at Roxas.

"I've honestly never played it." Roxas confessed, taking Axel's iPad.

"Oh,great." Sora growled.

Roxas laughed. "You're not _scared_...are you?"

"Hehe...no! Of course not!" Sora replied meekly, as the three friends watched the app download to Axel's iPad.

"Uh huh...sure!" Axel replied with a laugh.

"I'm serious! Let me uh...just...let me grab Little Kairi!" Sora said, carefully getting up to his bunk for his Moogle plush.

"You named your Moogle plush Little Kairi?_ That's cute."_ Axel snorted.

Sora blushed.

"Awe, give him a break, Axel!" Roxas said as he tapped the Slender app that was now finished downloading.

"Out of all the places in our dorm...you choose _my _bed!?" Riku muffled from under the pillows.

"Quiet, it's starting!" Roxas snarled, watching white letters spelling '_Slender' _appear on the screen.

"Oh geez!" Sora whispered, holding Little Kairi closer to him.

"Oh chill ax, bro! It's just a forest." Axel said, watching Roxas play the game. "What are you suppose to do in this game anyways? Diet?" He laughed at his own dull joke. "Get it...Slender?"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're suppose to look for eight pages that have been scattered around the forest...while avoiding Slender, who is a creepy tall dude who wears a tux."

Axel chuckled.

"So!?"

"He also has no eyes, nose, or mouth...just a white face..."

"Well, that's not scary at all!" Sora said sarcastically.

The three went silent as they got deeper and deeper into the game.

"Three pages already...and we haven't seen Slendy yet!? BOOOORRRIIINNNNNGGGG!" Axel nearly yelled.

"Quiet!" Riku muffled, from under his pillows.

"He's right you know..." Sora agreed. "Slendy might get angry."

Axel scoffed.

"Oh _please! _We've been playing...well, Roxas has been playing this dumb game for about twenty minutes now and we've only gotten three pages out of eight and have we seen him yet? Nnnooooooo-hey what's that over there? A lamppost?"

"I think that's Slender..." Roxas said, as he quickly turned his character away from the Slenderman.

"Oh geez!" Sora squeaked again. "Slender is creepy looking!"

"You better be careful on what you say, Sora..._he might get angry!_" Axel mocked Sora.

"Well, sorry...but he is!"

"Hey, wha? Who the hell would park their truck and abandon it in the middle of the woods!?" Axel said, as he watched Roxas's character walk by a big pick up truck in the game.

"Well...with Slender, who knows? Maybe he abducted the person _in _the truck!" Roxas replied.

Sora gasped. "He can do that!?"

"Yup!" Roxas said popping the p.

"Oh my goodness, there he is again!" Sora cried pointing to the Slenderman who was about a few feet away from Roxas's character, causing the three boys to jump at the sight and that's when the screen went black.

"What!? Where the hell did he go!?" Roxas asked.

And as if on Que, Slenderman popped on the screen out of nowhere causing the three to scream, which set Riku off and even out of his bed!

"You guys! _What the hell!?" _Riku snarled, glaring up at them from his spot on the floor.

"Well...it's not like I needed any sleep!" Sora said, trying to calm down his heart and breathing rate. "LET'S PLAY AGAIN!"

"Are you serious!?" Roxas asked, he was laughing at Axel who has slammed his head on the bunk from the jump scare.

"Yeah! But first, I need to get my chips!"

"_I'm _playing this time!" Axel sneered at Roxas, as he snatched his iPad out from his hands.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"You idiots are going to be at it all night!"

"Hell yeah! Come on dude, play with us!" Axel said, pulling Riku up so he could sit next to him on his bed.

"Fine, whatever...' Riku muttered, glaring at Sora sitting across from him munching happily on his chips.

"There better not be crumbs in my bed." Riku warned.

Sora grinned. "No promises, pal!"

Roxas and Axel both jumped, as they lost to Slenderman once more.

"Ahh!" Axel screamed a bit dramatically, causing Riku and Sora to jump.

"Dang! It gets you every time!" Roxas cried. "This game is impossible to beat."

Sora laughed. "Not only does the jump scares get you, your friends playing the game as well!"

"Hand it over, let me see what you wimps are so afraid of."

"I wouldn't get to cocky..." Axel warned, as he handed over his iPad to Riku.

"It's not about being cocky, it's about having confidence." Riku replied as he started a new game on the app.

It was already eleven thirty.

"This is so boring, I'm just some random dude strolling around some forest for stupid notes to a creepers diary! Why do people freak out so much about this dumb game!? It's ridiculous!" Riku said, not amused at all.

Roxas leaned over to whisper in Axel's ear.

"I give him five minutes."

Axel grinned and whispered back. "Psh, I give him three!"

"You're on!"

_"Crunch...Crunch...Crunch..." _

"How loud do you guys have the volume!? The character footsteps are getting really obnoxious!" Riku said.

"That's not the game, Riku. It's Sora crunching on his chips." Roxas replied with a smile.

"Well, it's hard to tell, since my characters sound exactly like Sora's crunching!" Riku replied, as he moved his character towards a shed to pick up his fifth page.

"Sorry..." Sora muttered, with his mouth full of chips.

"Wow, you have five pages already?" Roxas cried out.

He looked at Axel, then at his watch, then at Axel again.

"Looks like we've both lost!"

* * *

"Good morning, you guys!" Jessie greeted at breakfast the following morning.

Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and Ari were with her.

"Morning!" Roxas greeted her with a smile. He had gotten the most sleep out of all the four boys.

"Have you finished your song for band today!?"

Jessie shrugged.

"I guess so, I mean...there's no words to it but I came up with the melody and the name, it's called '_Remembering The Past'" _

"She kind of based it off me!" Ari added, with a grin.

"I'm sure it sounds great! Where's Namine!?" Roxas replied.

"She went to sit with Alice today." Kairi replied, as she shook Sora's hand to wake him.

"Hmm!? What?" Sora asked, opening his azure-blue eyes.

Kairi giggled. "Morning to you too, lazy bum."

Sora grinned at her. "Sorry...it was...kind of a long night for us!"

"Did you stay up all night or something!?" Xion asked, opening her cart of orange juice.

"Almost, we crashed at one playing Slender...Riku here was up all night trying to beat it!" Axel replied with a chuckle.

"And, I did!" Riku said with a grin. "All though, he ends up getting you anyways...but still. I can say that I've beaten it."

"That's a scary ass game!" Jessie said, looking over at Ari who nodded in agreement.

"NO SCARY STUFF!" Rikku cried. "Can we talk about...something else!? Pretty please!?"

Ari laughed. "Sure, I can't wait to get my rematch with Seifer today in fifth period."

"Oh! He was such a meanie!" Riku agreed.

"What do you have fifth period?" Tidus asked.

"Martial Arts." Ari replied. "With Tifa Lockhart, best teacher ever!"

"Not as good as Zack Fair!" Jessie teased, both girls laughed.

"What makes this Zack Fair guy so special anyways!?" Riku snarled, surprising everyone into a silence.

However, it didn't take long for Jessie to break it.

"_EVERYTHING! _Oh, but...I'm sorry if I was bothering you about him! I can stop now!" She flashed him one of her angelic smiles.

Riku sighed. "Don't worry about it."

He couldn't stay mad at Jessie, even when she kept talking about how hot their teacher was. She was just to sweet...and she had a light Aura to her, as if she were an angel or something. He always felt a surge of happiness inside of him when he was near her.

* * *

Jessie dodged Riku's strike and whirled around to send one of her own, all though, he simply blocked it with his own Keyblade.

"TIME'S UP! TIME TO SWITCH PARTNERS PLEASE!" King Mickey announced to the class in his high squeaky voice.

"Good job today!" Jessie praised. "You're still unbeatable even when you've had no sleep! I'm sort of jelly..."

Riku laughed. "_Jelly!?"_

"Short for jealous, I have no idea I say that a lot...that and bro..."

Riku laughed again. "That's cute."

Jessie's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh! Th-Thanks..." She replied with a nervous smile.

Riku smiled at her. She was just too cute. Cuter than Kairi, at least, he thought so.

"Um...well...I'll see you around!?"

Riku nodded. "See you around."

He couldn't help watching her walk away to go spar with someone else.

* * *

"Alright class, today we're going to have some fun and test out our vocals! Just to see where we're at!" Ariel squeaked with excitement.

It was already fourth period, however to Sora and Roxas, it felt like this day was never going to end.

"Now, I'm going to choose Sora to sing with me because I have sung with him before!"

Kairi felt something heavy pool at the bottom of her stomach.

_Since when did Sora sing with Ariel? And WHY!? _

Sora got up from his seat and went walked over to the front of the room to sit at the stool besides Ariel, who was smiling brightly.

"Now, Sora and I are going to do some harmonizing! It's when two or more people sing together at once and balance their vocals! Ready, Sora?"

Sora smiled with a nod. "Ready!"

"_Under the sea! Under the sea!" _Ariel started to sing, and then Sora jumped in.

_"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter take it from me!" _He sang along.

His smooth and fearless singing voice sent butterfly's to Kairi's stomach.

"_Up on the shore they work all day! Out in the sun they slave away! Well we devoted full-time de floattin' under the sea!" _

Kairi felt jealousy wash over her.

If only she had the guts like Ariel to ask him to sing with her.

* * *

"I still can't believe that I got stuck in this freaking class!" Riku muttered.

Vanitas laughed. "Oh stop your whining! Now, we can finally learn why girls are so obsessed with makeup and why it cost so freaking much!"

Riku smirked. "What if Mrs Jasmine has us do makeovers!? Do you think we'd make pretty girls?"

Vanitas laughed. "Without a doubt!"

They both laughed.

"Riku, I think we're going to get along just fine." Vanitas said.

Riku nodded in agreement.

_He can't be that bad, can he?_

* * *

"Alright, Blondie...hope I don't mess up your hair too much!" Seifer sneered at Ari as he stepped in the ring.

Ari scoffed, and raised her hands in front of her face.

"I could care less about my hair, the only thing I care about is sending your smart ass to the ground!"

"Oooh! Not very friendly!" Siefer said, pretending to act scared as he placed in his mouth guard and sparing helmet on.

"Alright, you two. First one down looses!." Tifa said, who was standing just outside the ring. "On my count. Three...two...one...go!"

"Prepare to loose, loser." Siefer spat, causing Ari to smile.

Faster than lightning, Ari darted right up to him, using her palm against his chest. For her size, she sure packed a punch!

Siefer skidded back and started into a familiar rhythm.

First the low kick for her legs to catch her off-balance, he struck her shin, barely avoiding her knee. Next the mid kick aimed to her stomach. Balancing on the same foot, he kicked out and she blocked with her elbow, grinning at the tactic. Next was the finisher, The rolling high.

_Well, this will be easy, _Ari spoke to herself mentally as she ready for Siefers attack.

As she predicted, Siefer jumped and spun his body around, using his leg like a whip and bringing it down with a force that would have shattered her shoulder had It hit, but Ari caught his ankle and rolled back.

Siefer growled, using his momentum to send him flying over her. Twisting in the air, he landed heavily on his free foot as Ari spun around on the floor in trying to knock him down again.

Unfortunately, Siefer had good balance, and speed.

Growling, he aimed a right punch at Ari's stomach.

Quick as a snake, she blocked his punch with her left palm and spun around to backhand him with the same hand. He got right back up fast enough to block it, feeling a lot of force behind it.

Siefer stepped in with his elbow raised, and she spun out as he brought it down. Her right leg was now between his, and her right arm was right behind his head.

Ari could see Siefer's eyes widened behind his sparing helmet.

It was a throw, and one he couldn't get out of!

With a grin, Ari raised Her knee up the same moment her arm went down, sending him tumbling, but not a down. Siefer rolled to his feet and launched into the air for a rolling kick.

Simply, Ari ducked down at the last moment as he passed over her, that shot right back up into a kick not even he could do was perfect. Her left leg planted firmly on the ground so that she would slide, and her right shot out straight opposite of it, right into his stomach! sending him flying, end over end. Siefer landed hard on the sparing mat with the wind knocked out of him.

"ALRIGHT! THE WINNER TO THIS MATCH GOES TO, ARIELLE BLACK!" Tifa announced to the class who cheered, except for Siefer's friends who were scowling at Ari and shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"You alright, Siefer?" Tifa asked him gently.

"I'm fine." He growled as he stormed out of the sparing rank, and over to his friends.

Ari smiled as she took off her sparing helmet and hopped out of the ring to get a drink of water.

"You're SO going to regret that!" A boy with short brown hair scowled at her.

Ari raised a brow. "Am I? Because, I'm pretty sure that Siefer's the one who's just got the crap kicked out of him."

"Raijn! Let's go!" Siefer yelled, before he could say anything.

"This isn't over." Raijn sneered at Ari, before running off to his friend.

Ari rolled her eyes.

"Not bad." Paine said with a slight grin, as she came over to sit besides her.

"Thanks. I think the only person I'm afraid of sparring with in this whole class is you and Mrs Lockhart!" Ari said with a smile.

Paine chuckled. "I don't say this often, but you're close to an expert!"

Ari shook her head.

"No way! I mean, sure...I took a few classes when I was a kid...then that storm came and I-" Ari trailed off, her bright blue eyes widening.

Paine raised a brow. "You alright?"

"I-I...I have to use the bathroom..." Ari said, in a far away voice.

From afar, Vanitas was watching Ari's every move. Never has he seen a girl fight like that! Not even Aqua!

He watched her head towards the bathrooms, however...she looked a little off...

Vanitas shook his head. _Why should he care about her!? Sure she was hot, but that's all she was to him! _

Ari shut the bathroom door hard behind her and locked it, for some privacy.

Then she slowly sank to her knees, and did something she hasn't done in a long time.

_Cry._

* * *

**_A/N:_**Cliffhanger! Sorry...I love these way to much! PLEASE R&amp;R, and thanks again everyone for all your kind support! :)

**New Character Schedules:**

**Siefer:**

1) Swordsmanship-Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Squal Leonhart

2) Math-Milo

3) Basics Of The Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) French-Belle

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Greek Mythology-Hercules

Clubs:

Martial Arts Club

**Raijn:**

1)Swordsmanship-Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Squal Leonhart

2) Math-Milo

3) Basics Of The Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Improve-Jack Skellington

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) History Of Nobodies- Yen Sid

Clubs:

Martial Arts Club

**Shout Outs: **

****GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:** **Thank you SSSOOOO Super much! Seriously, All your great ideas are what keeps me going, and I appreciate you letting me use them! I'm SO happy that you're enjoying DH so far! I promise to get going with the couples soon ;) Thank you again for always being here, Greenpearl Atlantic Aries! You better keep rockin' as well! Also thanks a ton for being the bestest friend in the entire world, no...IN ALL THE FREAKING WORLDS IN KINGDOM HEARTS! *Hugs!* :D

**Chocolatelilac101:**  
Awe, thanks! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying it and GreenPearl's stories as well! :)

**DecisivePumpkinHead:**  
Oh, I'm so glad to hear that! :) I know in your last review you wanted Roxas and Xion as a pairing so I felt bad, but I'm glad you're not upset and thank you! They'll be a lot of AriXVan moments, Hehe! ;D

**71stFight:**Ha ha! No! I remember you, welcome back! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ButterflyBabe:****  
**Thank you SO very much for your kind feedback! :) I will try to post at least once a week! I'm so glad that you're enjoying our OC characters! :) I'll be honest, I usually get nervous when I see guest reviews at first since a lot of guests have trashed my past stories, but I'm pretty sure that you weren't one of them! :D Ha ha, again thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more or your feedback! :)

**KHSonicFan29:**  
Sorry again :( Though, I do have some old chapters from the third Destiny High when they go to college, so I may add some more of those in future chapters! :) I really appreciate your feedback! :D

**Twenty-Twenty-One:**  
Ha Ha! Glad you liked it! Oh, and of course! Jessie is the best and my best friend in true life as well! ;)

**RyoshiMorino:** IDK if you're reading this or not but if you are, I just wanted to thank you for taking your time to write all those chapters for me in the old Destiny High! It meant soo very much to me and I promise that I won't let haters bring this story down again! :D I hope to hear from you soon, buddy! :D

**Viewers/Followers/And Favorites:**

Thank you all again, SO SO very much for taking your time to read my story! It means sooo very much to me! And the story is up to 364 views thanks to you guys! :D

PLEASE Stay tuned and don't forget to Review! They really encourage me, and let me know how I'm doing! :)

Always,

Boohbear19


	5. Blitz Ball Tryouts

**A/N: **I apologize for the long update! I'm starting school in a couple of days (Gonna be a Senior! Whhooo!) And I've been getting together with friends and working, so things have been crazy! D:

I thank you all for your patience and kindness, and if you're curious on Jessie's Song: _Remembering The Past_

You can listen to it on YouTube!Here's the link:

_watch?v=dPv8_h46UmI&amp;index=107&amp;list=FLSFwd5GOnKjMLeSskFamhlA_

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy go and belong to Square Enix! :D

* * *

~**B**litz **B**all **T**ryouts~

"Alright, Shuyin! Are you ready for our new team? We're going to rock!" Tidus exclaimed, looking over the list of the tryouts names on the clipboard. "Can you believe that we have nineteen kids willing to sign up!?"

"Nineteen's a pretty low number, Tidus" Shuyin replied. "And we'll have to see how good they are." Shuyin replied, as he spun a Blitz Ball around on his pointer finger.

"They'll be great, yeah?" Wakka added stepping between the two boys to rest his hands on their shoulders.

Shuyin stopped spinning the ball, to look over at Wakka.

"And if they're not?"

Wakka shrugged. "Training, practice makes perfect, right?"

Tidus smiled.

"Right!"

"But what if they're so bad they can't even breathe under water for thirty seconds?" Shuyin asked.

"That's _always _the hardest part!" Tidus said, folding his arms behind his head. "Give them some slack! We weren't all experts when we started!"

"Yeah! We'll train until we rock, yeah?" Wakka added, grinning over at Tidus.

"Yup! That is...if Shuyin can handle it?"

Shuyin rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Is this were tryouts are?" Sora asked, slowly stepping into the gym.

His eyes widened once they met with the enormous pool in front of him.

"Sure is!" Tidus replied, greeting him with a smile, along with the others who decided to join Blitz Ball.

"_Swimming? _I thought this was a sport." Siefer said with a laugh. He still had some bruises from his match with Ari a few days ago.

Shuyin narrowed his eyes at him.

"For your information, swimming _is _a sport, and so is Blitz Ball."

Siefer huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Everyone's attention, please!" Wakka called out, he walked and stopped in front of everyone, his arms full with outfits.

Ari and Jessie couldn't help staring at Tidus and Shuyin who were dressed in their training outfits, that were just a pair of light blue capri-shorts that have DH written in the center in green letters, black gloves, and an arm band worn on their left arm, with the same coloring to their capris.

"_Daammmnnnnn..." _ Jessie muttered under her breath.

"Oh spank me, is that what they'll be wearing!?" Yuffie nearly squealed.

"Yeah, and here are yours!" Wakka replied holding up the girls outfits.

The girl outfits were a tank top, as short as a sports bra, with mini shorts with DH written in the center like the guys pants, black gloves as well, and ankle bands to be put on their right ankles instead of their left arms like the guys.

"We have to wear _those!?" _Alice cried.

"Yeah." Wakka replied with a shrug. "So?"

"I'm out!" Alice said, before turning on her heel and skipping out of the gymnasium.

Everyone watched Alice before looking back at Wakka with perplexed expressions.

"Eh, she didn't seem like she'd be good at Blitz Ball anyways." Wakka replied.

Shuyin cleared his throat.

"We better have them change."

Aqua glared at Vanitas who was smirking over at the girls.

"Better keep an eye on _him." _Aqua said to Wakka as he handed the girls the pile of outfits.

"Ah, no worry! Boys and Girls change in different rooms, yeah!?"

"Yeah...I'm real convinced..." Jessie muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll kick any guys ass who ever dares to touch any of you!" Yuffie promised.

* * *

"Holy Mama! This water is cold!" Axel cried, as he dipped his toe in the pool water. "You expect us to go in this freezing ass water!?"

Jessie bent down and poked at the pool water with her finger.

"It's a lot warmer than the waters back in Atlantica!"

Sora grinned.

"True that!" He reached out to smack her a high-five.

"Alright everyone, hope you're use to cold water." Shuyin said as he casually walked in the water with Tidus at his heels. "Tidus and I are your team captains, we'll be splitting you all into two different groups. My group will be defense, and Tidus's will be offense. We'll switch teams later on to see if you're either better at offense or defense...any questions?"

"Yeah! What's up with these bands? They're really itchy!" Axel said, scratching the skin under his arm band.

"It's for good luck, and to resemble our school." Wakka replied.

"Is the freezing water good luck too?" Roxas asked, his teeth chattering.

"No, we're just having trouble with the pool's heating, and the janitor's supposed to take care of it soon!" Tidus explained with a laugh.

"Who's the janitor?" Riku asked, folding his arms across his broad chest, that Jessie couldn't help staring at.

"Sephiroth."

That sent Riku into a roar of laughter.

"No way!"

"Yes way, King Mickey gave him another chance, like my handsome self!" Vanitas replied.

All the girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Aw, come on. You know you all want my awesome D!"

"Yeah!" Jessie chuckled. "All three inches."

The girls started to laugh at that.

Shuyin cleared his throat. "Silence! Anymore questions?"

The girls covered their mouths to stifle their laughs as Sora raised his hand.

"Ehh...I really don't like these gloves...my fingers are all itchy from the material. I prefer to wear fingerless ones!"

"If you prefer to have a better grip on the ball, then I highly recommend you wear those gloves, Sora." Shuyin replied coldly.

Sora gulped. "Sorry..."

Shuyin ignored Sora's apology.

"For my team, I'll choose ten of you, since all together there's eighteen of you."

"Hey! That only leaves me with eight!" Tidus growled. "If we each choose nine players, we'll be even. Then our teams will be a total of ten, if we include ourselves!"

"Right, sorry...I got thrown off after that Alice girl quit." Shuyin replied with a roll of his eyes, before turning back to everyone.

"Alright, on defense with me will be: Axel, Arielle, Aqua, Demyx, Pence, Raijn, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas."

Ari groaned at the mention of Vanitas and Raijn's names.

Shuyin raised a brow at her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Black?"

Ari's cheeks went red, she quickly shook her head, trying her best to ignore that stupid grin that Vanitas was giving her.

"Alright! That means the rest of you are with me! Which is: Hayner, Jessie, Laurxine, Olette, Riku, Siefer, Terra, and Yuffie!" Tidus called out, beckoning his new team towards him, while Shuyin and his team swam towards the other side of the pool.

Sora quickly swam over to Jessie.

"So...you said you've been to Atlantica, right?" He asked her, when he made sure that nobody else could hear them,

"Yeah, kind of a long story...gave you been to Atlantica before?" Jessie asked Sora, who nodded in response.

"Don't worry, my story's long too! I'll have to tell you about it later, and maybe you can tell me about yours!"

Jessie nodded. "Sure!"

Riku rolled his eyes at them.

"Alright, Everyone! Offense is when you try to score the ball in the opponents net! Defense is when they block balls that they see coming towards their net!" Tidus explained to his team.

"Now today, we'll only be testing you on those, to see if you're fit enough to make the team! If you are...well...that's when things get more complicated! Hope you're all good swimmers!"

* * *

"Isn't art just amazing, Kairi?" Namine asked her former somebody as they headed back to their dorm.

It was a little after six, and they were on their way back from Art Club.

Kairi smiled.

"It sure is, I love Mrs Fitzherbert! Or, Rapunzel shall I say! I still can not believe she had over seventy feet of hair, can you imagine that!?"

"I know." Namine agreed with a smile, she flipped a few pages over in her sketch book to smile at a photograph she drew of someone.

Kairi glanced over at it and frowned.

"Is that...Sora?"

"Yes, cute isn't he?"

Kairi felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and jealousy pool in her stomach.

She looked down at their feet to hide it.

"I guess so..."

_"Why does Namine like Sora? I thought she liked Roxas?" _

Kairi thought to herself.

Great, now she had competition.

* * *

"_OW! _Gosh, would you watch were you're throwing!?" Laurxine cried, holding her face in her hands and rubbing the spot where Aqua had passed the Blitz Ball at her. However, Laurxine wasn't paying any attention and ended up getting smacked in the nose.

"I WAS, _you_ weren't watching at all." Aqua replied.

"_Buurrrnnnnn!" _Axel added.

Laruxine scowled. "Whatever!"

"Alright, everyone! It's already six forty-five! Time really fly's, yeah?" Wakka shouted to everyone in the pool. "Anyways, come back here tomorrow at the same time to see your results! Have a good night!"

* * *

Axel ran out of the gymnasium a little to fast, and ended up running into Xion.

"Oh! God, I'm so sorry!" Axel cried, blushing like crazy as he looked down at the small dark-haired girl.

Xion giggled.

"That's alright! I should have paid more attention to where I was going! Hehe! You...just got out from Blitz Ball practice? Did you make the team!?"

"No, we find out tomorrow...but yeah..." Axel replied, awkwardly running his fingers through his long red hair. Frowning as they got stuck in a big knot.

Xion laughed at that. He was so cute!

"Well...I hope you make the team, Axel! I hate to be rude but I really need to bring these extra paint brushes to the art room!"

Axel nodded.

"No worries...uh...see you around?" He asked, as he tried to dis tangle his fingers from his stupid hair, he really needed to get to a comb FAST.

Xion gave him a cute wave before she ran off down the hall to the art room.

Axel watched her until she disappeared down the corridor, then, he headed back to his dorm with his fingers stuck in his hair.

* * *

"Yo, Ari, wait up!?"

Ari turned around to see Vanitas, wearing his usual cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and held her navy blue diary close to her chest.

It had a few tears and its color was fading.

"I thought I'd walk you to your dorm."

"That's nice of you." Ari said flatly. "But I think I know my way back, and I prefer to be alone."

"Oookaaayy...well, I also came by to ask you about yesterday?"

Ari stopped walking to look up at him.

"What about it?"

"Well, you totally started crying after your match with Siefer! I mean, do you always feel bad about hurting people or something?"

Ari's eyes darkened.

"What happened to me yesterday is none of your concern!" She snarled before storming off, her hands grasping the diary tighter.

Vanitas shook his head as he watched her go.

"Weird girl..."

* * *

Roxas had just gotten dressed in his pj's when he heard his phone buzz.

He picked it up and saw a message from Kairi.

_Hey, Roxas. Sorry if this is random but I've wanted to play the piano for some time now...I mean, I've PLAYED before but it's been a while and I'm a bit rusty...I'd love to pick it up again...would you mind helping me? _

_-Kairi _

Roxas smiled and wrote back:

_Sure thing! I'd love to help you! Let me get back to you for a time, still waiting for my Blitz Ball results, LOL :) _

_-Roxas _

A few seconds layer Kairi replied:

_Thank you so much! Talk to you soon! :) _

_-Kairi _

Roxas turned off his phone and grabbed his iPod touch.

"Hey, Roxas! Why was that?" Sora asked, from across the room on his top bunk.

He was happily munching on a bag of Kettle-baked Cape Cod chips.

"Just Kairi, she wants me to help her with Piano." Roxas replied.

Sora nearly choked on the chips he was chewing.

"Wha? W-Why?"

Roxas shrugged.

"She wants to get better...so she asked me to help her, why so curious?"

"Keep it down!" Axel growled from the bottom bunk below. "Trying to study here!"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"N-Nothing...goodnight!" Sora replied, laying down and pulling the covers over his head.

He kicked his bag of chips aside, that fell below into Riku's bunk.

_"Sora!"_ Riku growled from below.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up tomorrow..." Sora replied in a soft voice, burying his face in his pillow and holding his Moogle plush close to him.

He suddenly lost his appetite.

Did Kairi like Roxas?

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...sorry another cliffhanger. Please stay tuned for more! :D

BTW we WILL find out about Ari and Jessie's past ;)

**Shout Outs: **

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries: **Yay! I'm so glad to hear that! Siefer is in Kingdom Hearts II who bullies Roxas and his friends in Twilight Town! You'll be introduced to his character once you play KH2! Hope you're doing okay with COM! :) And I could NEVER get sick of your hugs! Come on, you know me! I love hugs! *HUGS!* :D

**JoxhnXXIII: **Oh thank you so much! Amnesia is creepy :O Ha ha, and yeah character development is very important to a story! Thanks for following and faving the story! And reviewing! :)

**KHSonicFan29: **Ha ha IKR!? Thanks for your feed back, and of course Kairi's jealous! She wants to sing with Sora! :D

**Twenty-Twenty-One: **I'm a coward when I play Slender too! I love suspense/Jump-scares but at the same time they scare the noodles out of me! Ha ha thanks for reviewing! :D

**Love Butterfly Babe: **Don't be sorry! :) Thank you so much for faving and following GreenPearl and I! We appreciate and look forward to your feed back! :D

**Getsuga TENSHOU15: **The real one or the one in the story? ;) Ha ha, naw...just teasing. I know which one you meant! :D Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Chocolatelilac101: **I had to add the guys playing Slender, and DW you'll find out about Ari and Jessie soon :)

**RyoshiMorino: **YAY! It's been forever! Ha ha! _**YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR KINGDOM HEARTS STORIES MR!**_ I look forward to your feed back and possibly...help for future chapters? Also, I agree with you on your vote! :D

**Melody-Of-Lockhart: **Thank you for faving Destiny High! :D

**Viewers: **

Thank you all very much for taking your time to read Destiny High! You guys rock! :D

STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)

Always, Boohbear19


	6. A Strange Saturday

**A/N: **Yikes! It's been forever since I've last posted! I am so sorry! Thank you all so much for your patience, I've been so busy with school work and work and when I actually have the free time to write, I get lazy :p but I promised my bestie (GreenPearlAtlantricAries) That I'd post the next chapter! So hear it is, and enjoy! :)

**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's and the plot to this story.

* * *

**~A Strange Saturday~**

It was finally Saturday morning, and the guys were exhausted from Blitz Ball tryouts last night.

Riku was tangled up in his cocoon of blankets, he was still cold from the pool water. Roxas was out like a light, his music still blaring from his ear buds the way he fell asleep with them on last night. Axel had to be the most tired of them all, he had to stay up late studying hard for a french and history test, and poor Sora was limp as a fish.

His calf muscles and shoulder blades were tight and strained. His plan was to stay in bed all day, he could hardly move to use the bathroom!

"Attention all students, attention!" King Mickeys high-squeaky voice came from the intercom speakers from outside everyone's rooms.

"Results for the Blitz Ball team are up in the gymnasium! I wish you all good luck, have a splendid weekend!"

Riku groaned as he tossed his pillow off his head.

"What time is it? HEY! AXEL!" He hurled his pillow across the room towards Roxas and Axel's bunk.

Axel startled awake instantly after the pillow fell on his head.

"I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER! I'M SORRY!"

"Uuuugggghhhhhh...what are you jabbering about?" Roxas muttered as he slowly sat up, unplugging his ear buds. "You know you're being way to loud if I can hear you through my music."

"Oh!" Axel seemed to calm down a little when he realized he was only dreaming. "Just a dream, you see...I didn't have my homework for journalism...and I had to tell Mr Anton Ego!"

"That's not a dream!" Sora muffled, he was a big lump under his pile of blankets. "That's a nightmare!"

Riku rolled his eyes and got up to his feet, ducking his head to avoid whacking it on the top bunk.

"Where you going?" Roxas asked with a yawn.

"Where do you think!?" Riku sassed as he walked over to the dresser. "I'd like to know my results, don't you? We worked our asses off yesterday!"

"Ha, you got that right." Axel grumbled, pulling his blankets over him.

Riku walked over to his bunk and looked down at him.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing!?"

"Going back to sleep! What does it look like?" Axel snorted.

"Oooh...no you're not!" Riku said as he pulled the blankets from Axel, causing him to shriek.

"HEY! I'll have you know I've been up since two in the morning! DOING HOMEWORK!"

"Well, that's because you're sleeping in too much, now get your ass up!"

Axel huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, how come Sora's not getting up!?"

"Oh, he will." Riku replied, he stormed back to his bunk where Sora was asleep on his back with his arms and legs sprawled everywhere.

Riku grinned.

"Rise and shine, oh mighty keyblade master!" Riku called as he pulled Sora's leg that was hanging off his bunk.

Sora's eyes snapped wide open and he hollered as he fell face first onto the hard ground.

"Oooh...okay...I'm up..." Sora said with a groan.

* * *

"HOLY APPLESAUCE, WE MADE THE TEAM!" Roxas cried out.

"'Holy Applesauce'? Who says that?" Riku asked.

"Apparently Roxas!" Axel replied.

"What!? Excuse me for being excited and liking applesauce!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Now...I kind of want applesauce!" Sora said.

"No surprise there..." Riku commented. "You're_ ALWAYS_ hungry!"

* * *

"Wow, I never thought birds could be so big." Ari said to Jessie.

Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I just hope they won't throw me off them!" Jessie said, then groaned once she saw Zack.

"I didn't realize he'd be the instructor! Of course him out of all people!" Jessie cried.

"I thought you liked him?" Ari asked raising a brow.

Before Jessie could answer Ari, Zack beat her to it.

"JESSIEEEEEE! HEY, HEY, MY LITTLE COUSIN!?"

"Oh God, hide me!" Jessie cried as she hid behind Ari.

"Wait, your _Cousin?" _Riku asked, scaring both Ari and Jessie.

"Whoa! When did you get here!?" Jessie cried. Her cheeks a bright pink.

"I've been here, you just noticed?"

"Awkward, but yes, to answer your question yeah I'm his cousin...since he married my cousin Aerith...which makes him my cousin and law I think..."

"Whoa...you're related to Aerith!?" Riku cried. "H-how!?"

Jessie sighed. "It's a long story..."

* * *

"King Mickey, I refuse to mow the lawn!" Sephiroth said, giving the little push mower a kick.

"Oh, why is that? The King asked.

"Because, I spent an entire school day mowing the damn lawn, with this stupid pusher!"

"Not anymore!" Cid said with a smirk, Cloud was behind him leaning against the building with his arms folded across his chest.

"What the hell do you mean? This thing is a piece of shit!" Sephiroth growled, causing Cid to bark out a laugh.

"I just replaced the engine! Try it out! I seriously doubt it'll take you six hours to mow!"

Sephiroth huffed, but walked over to the lawn mower to turn it on.

"NOW PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" Cid yelled over the loud engine.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes but did what he was told and pressed the red button, and that...sent the lawn mower flying full speed ahead with Sephiroth being dragged behind it. Screaming like a girl in a horror movie and holding on for dear life.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" He pleaded.

Cid and Cloud couldn't help laughing as they watched the push mower drag Sephiroth around in circles and sharp turns that he had no control over.

"JUST PRESS THE RED BUTTON AGAIN!" Cid screamed.

Sephiroth hit the button after a few try's. The lawn mower was sent to a harsh halt. Sephiroth went flying over the lawn mower and falling hard on his face.

"So..." Cid said, trying his best to maintain his laughter. "Does it work?"

Like he didn't know.

Sephiroth spit out a bunch of leaves and grass that flew in his mouth during his wild ride on the lawn mower.

"Oh yeah, it works!" He growled, fixing his hair.

Cloud smirked. "I don't know...I think it's a bit slow for him."

"AGREED!" Cid replied.

"NO!" Sephiroth shouted. "If anything...can you make it SLOWER!?"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Geeze...you want something done right, you better do it yourself!"

Sephiroth huffed. "At least help me control this thing!?"

"Maybe."

**_"WHAT!?"_ **

"Oh look boys, time for lunch!" Cid said, and quickly shoved Cloud and King Mickey back into the building.

"WAIT! GUYS! AT LEAST HELP ME BACK UP! GUYS!? **GUYS!"**

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya have it! I apologize that the chapter is so short, and if it sucks...but hey I posted! The next shall be a Halloween Special! ;D Thank you all, and yes...too lazy to do shout outs, but your reviews, following, favoriting, and just reading this story is very much appreciated! Stay tuned and I'll try my best to update faster! :D

Always,

Boohbeat19


	7. AN

a/n: Okay, so I've been reading through destiny high and I decided not to end it. However, l Have a very busy schedule so I can't promise constant updates. If you're willing to wait patiently for more then I am willing to write more. Thank you all for your support and I do apologize for alol the indesisve choices on this story :)

Always, Boohbear19


	8. An Unexpected Party

**A/N: **Hello everyone, yes I promised that I would continue the story! I'm really sorry, I wanted to cancel it because I've been so stressed and busy with schoolwork and on top of that my job :( Thank you all for your patience it seriously means SO much to me! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise that it will be every week! BUT I'm back with a brandy new chapter of Destiny High! _**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries**_ and I were able to hang out this weekend and create this chapter that we both hope you enjoy! :D

I would like to give my best friend, _**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries**_ a HUGE thank you, for all of her encouraging support and ideas to get this story and myself going! PLEASE check out her stories if you could. She is an incredible writer and such an amazing person inside and out and she deserves all the feedback in the world! :)

Well, enough babbling, and on with the show! Again, thank you all! I wouldn't have kept this story going if it wasn't for all your awesome support! :D

Oh! One more thing, if you could...please check out and vote on my Poll about GreenPearl's and I'd OC's! Thanks! :)

_**WARNING CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WORN YOU! THIS FANFICTON IS ALSO M RATED WHICH WILL HAVE MATURE THEMES/CONTACT/HUMOR! IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR FIND THAT OFFENSIVE I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! :)  **_

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney do NOT belong to me! All I own is my OC's, Arielle Black, and Jessie Greene! :D

* * *

**~An Unexpected Party~ **

"You guy's that's FANTASTIC! I knew it! I just KNEW that you two would make the team!" Rikku squealed, pulling Jessie and Ari in her arms for a tight hug.

"Yes, that's really exciting! Now I get to watch Tidus _and _my friends at the games!" Yuna added, smiling at her two roommates.

Arielle patted Rikku on the back and squirmed out of her arms effortlessly, while Jessie was struggling and gagging for air.

"Ri-Rikku...can't...breathe!" Jessie said in a weak voice.

"Eeep! I'm sorry!" Rikku cried, releasing Jessie, who fell on her knees from the sudden release.

Arielle bend down to help her friend up and gave Rikku a puzzled look, not understanding how somebody could be so happy and excited about a little thing like joining the Blitz Ball team.

"Sorry! I tend to get a tad bit excited when I'm happy!"

Jessie smiled once she caught her breath. "That's alright, Rikku..."

She paused to exchange a look with the spunky Ninja before the two looked back at Arielle and Yuna.

"Yes, Jessie? What is it?" Arielle asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I know that look. When you widen your eyes and give me that half smile and blink rapidly means that you lost or forgot something and want me to go and get it for you. Now what is it?"

Yuna looked at Arielle, surprised at how well she knew her best friend.

Jessie nodded sheepishly and twisted a lock of her chocolate brown hair as she looked at Arielle with puppy eyes.

"I-I was showing Rikku the Gymnasium earlier and...well...I sort of left my phone there on the bleachers was it? YES! Yes it was! I left my phone by the bleachers and need you to get it because...I have lots of harmonizing to do with Rikku!"

Arielle raised an eyebrow at Rikku. "You're in choir?"

"No!" Rikku replied, earning herself an elbow to the gut from Jessie. "Blah! Yes! I mean, yes! I'm in choir!"

"AND Yuna needs to come with you, in case you get lost!" Jessie said.

Arielle fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Jessie, I'm pretty sure that I won't get lo-"

"IF YOU GET LONELY!" Rikku blurted.

Jessie nodded frantically. "YES! YES! If you get lonely!"

Arielle and Yuna looked at each other, absolutely perplexed with this whole situation and before they had the chance to say anything, the two were both shoved out by their roommates and locked out of their dorms.

After pounding on the door and jiggling the knob for the twelfth time, Arielle looked down at Yuna.

"I guess we have no choice but to find Jessie's phone...still they're acting kind of...strange...like their hiding something..."

"They probably just want time for themselves! I wouldn't worry too much on it!" Yuna reassured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Arielle nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right...just bonding time...of to the gymnasium..."

_How wrong they were._

* * *

"I don't know about this, Roxy..." Axel said as he ran a hand through his long red hair. "I mean...being a part of a team? That requires LOTS of commitment...and by lots of commitment...that means LOT'S of time, and by lots of time th-"

"Alright, ketchup ass, we get it!" Riku said with a roll of his eyes. "You need to take an anxiety pill or something because you're starting to drive me crazy! Sora, which vest should I wear to the party? This black one? Or this white one?" He held up both of his vests to show his friend what he thought.

Sora looked up from his bag of potato chips and shrugged.

"They both look nice!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I _realized _that! I want to know which one I should wear!"

Sora shrugged again. "That's up to you!"

Riku scoffed. "Very helpful. Roxas?"

Roxas smiled. "I say the black one! Since I always see you wearing white, the black will give you a different look and make you look less casual at the party!"

Axel, who was currently pacing in circles stopped to look at Riku.

"Wait...party? There is a party!?"

"Yes, ketchup ass. Tonight. Jessie and Rikku are throwing it in their dorm, but you CAN'T tell any of the teachers or we'll be busted!"

Axel started pacing again. "You don't have to worry about that, because I''ll be here doing my homework!"

Riku laughed with no humor and threw Axel his white vest.

"I don't think so. You're going to that party whether you like it or not, ketchup ass! Maybe you'll bust a move on Xion!" Riku grinned.

Axel's cheeks turned as red as his hair at the mention of Xion's name.

"Y-you know about Xion!? HOW!?"

Riku laughed. "Roxas, ketchup ass."

"Sorry!" Roxas said, with an apologetic grin.

"STOP CALLING ME KETCHUP ASS!"

"Ketchup ass..."

Sora giggled and stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth, glad that he wasn't the only one who got picked on by Riku.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STARTED CALLING YOU GRANDPA!?" Axel snapped.

"Alright you guys...that's enough..." Roxas said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the two before things could get ugly.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!?" Riku shouted grabbing Axel by his school uniform's tie.

"GRANDPA! HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!? MAKES YOU FEEL OLD DOESN'T IT!?"

"YOU GUY'S! _ENOUGH!" _Roxas shouted, causing his three friends to jump in sync.

They looked at him surprised, since Roxas was never the one to shout or be aggressive.

"Whoa...Roxy!" Riku grinned, impressed and slightly amused. "I didn't know you had such an edge to you!"

"Yeah, well...somebody here does to break up the fights!"

Riku raised a brow. "What if YOU'RE in a fight with one of us? Then what? Sora will be too busy stuffing his face, and Axel will be too busy shoving homework down his throat, and I will be to busy laughing!"

Roxas shook his head. "That's why I don't get into arguments and fights, their pointless. Unless we're talking about Nobodies and Heartless."

"We'll see." Riku said, grabbing his final outfit choice and heading off to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Oh, perfect! The doors to the Gymnasium are locked!" Arielle growled, pushing at the doors with all her might.

Yuna sighed. "Oh dear, now what are we going to do?"

"I guess we can ask the Janitor to unlock it for us. That's what they're here for, right?"

Yuna nodded. "Right!"

Arielle took Yuna's hand and lead her down a narrow hall and to a rusty door that read 'Janitor' on it in orange rusting letters.

Yuna crinkled her nose.

"Oh dear! He should replace that door! It's absolutely filthy!"

Arielle pounded on the rusty door.

"HELLO? IS THERE SOMEONE THAT COULD ASSIST US WITH A LOCKED DOOR!?"

Arielle and Yuna waited a few moments before the rusty door swung open slamming against the wall with a loud '_CRREEEEEKKKK...'_With an angry Sephiroth behind it. Arielle and Yuna expected the door to fall right off it's hinges as they watched it slam against the stone wall.

"WHAT IS IT? You two got me right in the middle of my por-Walking Dead marathon!"

Arielle raised her eyebrows at Sephiroth then rolled her eyes.

"My apologies, my friend and I are getting our friends cell phone that she left in the gymnasium...and now its locked."

Sephiroth glared down at the two girls.

"I'm sorry too! That you have such an irresponsible friend!"

A muscle under Arielle's eye ticked.

Nobody insulted Jessie. Nobody.

"SAY THAT again, and I'll be happy to tell Principle Mickey that the Janitor has been watching inappropriate videos in his office!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened, and for a moment, they showed a hint of fear.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll unlock the stupid door!"

"And never insult Jessie again..." Arielle added, glaring daggers up at him, not caring in the slightest that he was twice her size.

"Yeah, I'll never insult Jessie again. I don't even know who the hell she is!"

Arielle ignored Sephiroth and grabbed Yuna's arm and walked back to the Gymnasium, with an irritated Sephiroth behind them.

Arielle whirled around to face Sephiroth once more and mockingly gestured to the Gymnasium doors. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and grumbled some unpleasant words to himself as he stepped forward and rattled the keys into the keyhole unlocking it. He then turned to Arielle and did a mockingly gesture for her to enter the Gymnasium that was now opened.

Arielle forced a sweet smile and dragged Yuna in the Gym with her. The two girls couldn't help but notice the pool water, as it glimmered and danced under the light of the setting sun.

"HURRY UP GIRLS! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Sephiroth shouted.

Yuna jumped and frantically looked around the Gymnasium for Jessie's phone. Arielle ignored Sephiroth and jumped onto the tears of the bleachers, looking around for a glimpse of the sparkles on her case to her golden iphone.

"I don't see anything!" Yuna called over to Arielle from across the Gymnasium. "What does Jessie's phone look like?"

"Gold and sparkly..."

"HURRY UP!" Sephiroth shouted again.

"I'LL TAKE ALL THE DAMN TIME THAT I WANT!"

Sephiroth growled and waited outside of the Gymnasium for about twenty minutes until they finally gave up.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the,.

"Well?"

"Jessie must have left it in her bag and have forgotten that it was there after practice."

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched.

"SO...YOU WASTED MY TIME FOR _NOTHING!?"_

"We're very sorry..." Yuna said genuinely.

"YOU SHOULD BE! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY...WALKING DEAD!"

"Our apologies..." Arielle replied, her voice full of sarcasm.

Sephiroth stuck out his tongue.

Arielle lunged at him, having enough of his attitude, however Yuna grabbed her by the arms.

"It's not worth getting mad at him!"

"WELL HE SHOULDN'T BE GIVING US AN ATTITUDE WHEN IT'S HIS JOB!" Arielle screamed at him.

"You really shouldn't yell!" Yuna added.

"YEAH!" Sephiroth shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING HERE!" Yuna shouted.

* * *

"Oh! this place looks rocking!" Rikku squealed as she admired all the balloons and confetti all around their dorm room.

"Really! But...were did you get all this stuff!?" Jessie asked.

Rikku hushed Jessie.

"NEVER QUESTION A NINJA!"

Jessie giggled. "Okey Pokey!"

Suddenly the door knocked causing both girls to squeal.

"OUR FIRST FRIEND!" Rikku shouted racing over to answer the door.

"Hey guys! I brought my speakers and ipod for the party!"It was no other than Roxas. He agreed to be the DJ at the party because he loved music, and after seeing how well he was with it in band the first person that came to Jessie's mind was Roxas.

"That's perfect! Thanks, Roxas!"

Roxas smiled at Jessie. "Anytime! If you ever need a DJ, you know who to ask!"

Rikku ran over to the coffee table that was filled with plates of hot wings.

"MMMMMMMM! YUMMY! THESE SURE SMELLY DELISH! I can't wait to eat some! How on earth did you get these!?" Rikku asked, looking over at Jessie curiously. The cafeteria was closed after eight pm. Making it impossible to snag warm meals.

Jessie looked through her purse and really flipped as she pulled out a handful of condoms from her purse.

"AERITH!"

"Aerith!?" Roxas and Rikku said together, looking at Jessie surprised.

"Jessie! you weren't suppose to tell any of the teachers!" Rikku cried out in disbelief.

Jessie shook her head. "Nah, it's just my cousin, she won't care!"

"Well...we won't be needing these!" Roxas said grabbing the condoms from Jessie and tossing them out the window, his cheeks a dark red. Jessie and Rikku didn't look much different.

* * *

"Hmm...which chips should I bring to the party!?" Sora asked himself, as he tapped his chin in thought. "Potato? Or Barbeque? Or Doritos?" He giggled and grabbed all three bags. "BOTH! NOW...TO GET THE SODA'S!" Sora raced to the mini fridge to pull out the twelve packs of Root beer's, Sprite's, Lemonade's and diet coke's."Ooh! This is going to be a bit tricky to carry all this over to the girl's dorm! Could you help me, Riku!?" Sora asked as he struggled and squirmed to keep all the delicious sugary drinks and salty snacks in his arms.

"Nope!" Riku replied looking at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his vest. "I have a party to go too!"

Sora sputtered. "B-but Riku! We're going to the party together! It wouldn't hurt for you to carry a couple of soda's for me! Maybe a bag of chips!? There is only so much a single person can hold!"

Riku turned around to give Sora a peace sign with both his hands.

"Yup!See you at the party!"

"BUT!"

Riku quickly grabbed Axel and slammed the door behind them, leaving it all up to Sora to bring all the drinks and snacks to the party.

"FIDDLESTICKS! I guess I'll have to carry these all on my own!" Sora said with a sigh, as he eyed a bag of goldfish lying by on the coffee table that hasn't been opened yet. His eyes lit up. "OH! can't forget about the goldfish!" He bent down to pick up the bag with his mouth since one arm cradle the three bags of chips and the four packs of soda with the other. Having to kick the door open and shut as he left the room.

"Okay, Sora...nice and easy...baby steps...baby steps!" Sora said to himself as cautiously walked down the hall, he was surprised that he didn't trip or drop anything due to how clumsy he is and can be. As he made his way to the girls dorm he crashed into a little pink blur causing him to drop all the soda's.

"OH! SORA!"Kairi squeaked, springing her skinny arms forward's saving the lemonade, sprite, and root beer. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to save the cokes.

"Oh! K-Kairi!" Sora cried, surprised and embarrassed. Why did he have to be so clumsy!? "I-I was bringing all of this to the party...but Riku was being a jerk and refused to help me carry all of this!"

"That's so sweet of you, Sora! And don't worry! I'll help you with some of these!" Kairi replied, handing Sora the lemonade and sprite cans. "I'm sorry I couldn't save the cokes!"

Sora shrugged. "That's okay! You saved the lemonade, root beer, and sprite! That was amazing!"

Kairi giggled and blushed as she picked up the cans of cokes off the floor.

"Not really! Just key-blade training!"

"Hey! It comes in handy!"

The two giggled as they headed off to Rikku and Jessie's dorm.

"Ssooooo...Kairi!?"

"Ssooooo...Sora!?"

"Um...Hehehehe...who...who do you plan to dance with at the party!? I mean...if you do plan on dancing!" Sora couldn't hide the blush that was already forming across his cheeks.

"Oh! Well...I'm not the best dancer, Sora...but I was actually going to ask you!"

Sora's heart leaped in his throat.

"R-really!?"

Kairi nodded, now she was blushing. "Yeah! You're the only one who wont laugh or yell at me for stepping on your feet!"

"That would be a silly reason to laugh or yell at you!" Sora smiled at her.

Kairi giggled. "I don't think I could ever be mad at you, Sora!"

Sora blushed. "Thanks! Same goes to you, Kairi..."

Kairi ducked her head to hide her own blush.

"Well, that was interesting!" Yuna said as her and Arielle walked back to their dorm.

"I'll sa-" Ari cut herself short once she heard the beat of heavy rock music and laughter coming from behind the door of their dorm.

Ari's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

Yuna heard too and slowly opened the door, her eyes also going wide.

"HHHEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" Jessie and Rikku hollered to Yuna and Ari in greeting, they were dressed casually and in the middle of doing some wild dance. Their dorm was full of people dancing, eating, and talking, or doing all three of those things at the same time.

"So...I'm guessing you didn't lose your phone?" Ari asked, trying to keep from exploding.

Jessie giggled. "Oh! Yeah! Whoops! It was in my bag the entire time! Sorry! Rikku and I wanted to surprise you two with a party! A surprise party! Sssooooo SURPRISE!"

Ari sighed. "Jessie, why!?"

"Rikku..." Yuna sighed. "We can't throw a party! We'll get in trouble!"

Tidus danced over to Yuna and held out a hand to her. She looked at her boyfriend surprised, feeling a small smile spread across her lips.

"Care for a dance, lady Yuna?"

Yuna smiled. "Okay! It can't hurt to dance a little!"

Tidus smiled and twirled her gently. "Of course not!"

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Ari said with a roll of her eyes, and gently bumping past a few people. Vanitas saw Ari and smirked before waltzing up to her with a shit-eating grin on his face, his amber eyes glimmering as he jumped in front of her, blocking her way to the bathroom door.

"Just where do you think you're going!?"

"AWAY from you!" Ari replied shoving Vanitas aside and yanking out a couple that was making out in the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Jessie would trick her like this, actually, she could.

Xion noticed Axel from across the room, who was dancing slowly to the beat of the music while studying his notes at the same time. Until Sora came out of nowhere dancing like a freak pumping his arms back and forth and moving backwards causing himself to crash into Axel who lost his balance and dropped his notebook out the window. Axel screamed at Sora and looked out the window while Sora apologized to him a thousand times in a row as Vanitas and Riku laughed at the whole situation.

"How the _HELL _do you manage to throw your notebook out the window!?" Riku asked between laughter.

Xion sighed and hurried over to Axel, shyly taking his hand. "Hey! Let me help you get them!"

"NO!I-" Axel looked down at Xion and could feel his heart starting to pound happily, as she looked up at him with her big innocent blue eyes. She was just too cute and she was offering to help him! "O-Okay...lets go.."

Xion smiled and nodded before she led him out of the dorm to go outside and receive his notebook.

Namine couldn't keep her eyes off of Roxas, which surprised her...she thought that she liked Sora but those thoughts slowly turned to doubts as she watched Roxas mouth every word to the song, and sway his hips slightly. Those silky golden spikes and electric blue eyes. He just looked so cute, as he scrolled through his ipod for the next song to play. Was she falling for him? She didn't know but she HAD to talk to him.

Clearing her throat, Namine marched over to Roxas and gave him a shy smile.

"I-I'd like to request a song!"

Roxas looked down at her and smiled. "Sure! Which song!?"

Namine didn't know much music, and staring into his eyes was hypnotizing.

"I uh...I forgot...what song would you request!?"

Roxas laughed. "The song I'm playing!"

Namine blushed and nodded frantically. "It's a good song! Sorry!"

Roxas laughed. "Why are you sorry!?"

"I-I don't know!" She started to laugh. "I'm not very good at socializing I guess..."

Roxas smiled at her. "I think you're doing a great job! Would you like to dance!?" He gently took her hand in his larger one.

Namine looked up at him, her face an apple. "I=I'd love to..."

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as Roxas twirled her, she tried to sway her hips the way he did, so she wouldn't look like an idiot in front of him. But he was so sweet to her, she started to feel more relaxed as she continued to dance with him.

Alice skipped over to Sora. "Oh! Sora! How about you dance with me!?" She requested grabbing Sora's gloved hands in her little ones.

Sora smiled and shrugged. "Okay! Sure!"

Kairi felt a rage of jealousy surge through her. "AQUA! Aqua! Aqua!" Kairi looked up to see Aqua who was sitting on Ari's bed, keeping her mouth busy with Terra's. Sighing, Kairi hurried over to Arielle who's just walked out from the bathroom now dressed in a black tank top and red and black checkerboard short-shorts which were her pj's.

"Ari! Sora is dancing with Alice! When he SHOULD be dancing with me! What should I do!?" Kairi wailed helplessly.

Ari shrugged, she didn't know much about relationships or guys besides the fact that they want sex. "I don't know, Sabotage?"

Kairi smirked. _"Yyyyyyeeeeesssssssssss..."_

Ari raised an eyebrow, surprised by her evil tone and looks up to see Aqua and Terra having a make out session on her bed. Her facial expression growing dark as she storms over to them. "OFF!" She shouted loudly, startling the couple.

Aqua blushed a dark red as she and Terra quickly jumped off Ari's bunk. "SORRY!"

"It's fine, just...it's fine..." Ari sighed before climbing up her bunk and pulling her baby blanket from under her pillow to hold and hug it close to her. It was really the only thing she had left from her childhood...

Kairi grabbed a lemonade from the coffee table and shook it furiously as she watched Alice and Sora dance together. She put on a sweet smile before walking over to them.

"Here! Alice! Have a lemonade!" Kairi said shoving the can of lemonade into Alice's hand before hip-bumping her out of Sora's arms. "HIP-BUMP! WHHOOOOO!" Kairi shouted before looking up at Sora, who had a clueless expression on his face.

"Oh! Thank you, Kairi! You're so kind!" Alice said as she popped open her can of lemonade that practically exploded and fizzed everywhere on her hand. She cried out as she got the sticky liquid all over her dress and arm. "Does anyone have a napkin?" She asked looking around helplessly.

Sora raised a brow.

"Uh...Kairi?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Wasn't that one of the soda's we saved?" Sora asked, looking down at her.

"Oh! Good question! I don't remember! Would you like to dance!?" Kairi asked, grabbing Sora's hands in hers.

Sora could feel his heart racing. "Kairi, I would love too! I was going to ask you, but then Alice stopped me...and I couldn't just say no and be a jerk about it! You know?" He smiled at her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him as Roxas put on a slower paced song.

Kairi blushed and reached up to wrap her arms around Sora's neck. She looked deeply into his bright blue eyes, deciding that this was the perfect moment to tell Sora how she really felt about him. She was sick of keeping her feelings stored away in a box sealed shut. Tonight she was going to break the seal on that box and tell Sora what's inside it.

"It's alright Sora! All that matters now, is that we're dancing!" She licked her lips nervously. "Sora...I-I have known you most of my life...there was something I felt for you on that very first day that I met you...I never told you because well, we were so young then...I wanted to wait till we were a little bit older, but then we became really good friends, which isn't a bad thing! But...kept me from telling you..."

Sora looked down at Kairi and slowly stopped swaying to the music.

"Kairi..." He said, in almost a whisper.

He traced her lower lip with his finger gently causing her to gasp. She felt her heart beginning to race as he slowly leaned down so that their foreheads touched. Kairi looked up at Sora, waiting for him to finish what he was saying, but he got closer. Very slowly he leaned in, their nose brushing against anthers, his sweet breath fanning her mouth as he slowly intertwined his lips with hers.

Kairi's eyes widened for a moment, shocked but elated that they were kissing. They were finally kissing. Slowly, Kairi's eyelids fluttered shut as she surrendered to the kiss. Moving her lips gently against his in perfect sync. Word's could not describe how long they've waited for this special moment, and it was everything that they've imagined. Even better.

Sora felt his heart and stomach doing cartwheels as he slowly broke away from the kiss to look into her bright violet-blue eyes. He gave her a small grin as he brushed a strand of her crimson hair that's fallen over her forehead.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered, rising on her tip toes to press her forehead against his. Her hand supporting the nape of his neck. She looked up at him with half lidded eye's. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, I've waited so long to do that, Kairi. I wanted to do that, to kiss you...but I could never find the right words and I was just a coward. I was afraid I'd ruin our friendship...I'm sorry I interrupted you when you were trying to tell me something...go ahead Kairi, no matter what you tell me...it'll never ruin our friendship...I just hope that I didn't ruin it by kissing you...I just had to do it just once...because I-I, well...I love you Kairi..."

Kairi laughed and squeezed Sora into a hug, her face against his chest listening to the strong and steady rhythm of his heart.

"That's the thing Sora! I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you!"

Sora beamed and hugged her back, resting his chin gently on the top of her head as he started to sway them gently from side to side. He was a blushing mess, but he didn't care. He finally confessed to Kairi, and what was better was that she loved him too.

"So...uh...hehehe...does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Kairi smiled up at him.

"Sora? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and shrugged, smiling widely.

"I-I guess I am!"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, if you will be my boyfriend!" Kairi replied, taking his hands in hers.

"That would be a dream..."

"Then let's never wake up!"

As the two leaned in to share another kiss, they were interrupted by a loud applause and cheers from their friends. They were watching them the entire time with large smiles on their face's, even Ari and Pane were grinning a bit.

"IT'S ABOUT FLIPPING TIME, YOU TWO!" Riku shouted, as he grabbed for an empty root beer bottle. "Now, for everyone else to get a chance to be smooched!"

Jessie squealed and pulled Sora and Kairi into a big hug.

"I SHIP IT SO HARD!"

"GO SORA!" Roxas added.

"WHOOOOAAAA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Everyone looked in the doorway in terror to find Zack with his arms folded across his chest, his deep mako-blue eyes wide as plates. Bringing everyone into a complete and awkward silence. They knew they were busted now, until Zack broke the tension.

"YOU'RE HAVING A PARTY WITHOUT _ME!?" _

Everyone sighed, relieve washing over them.

"No! No! Of course you're invited, Zack!" Sora said, grabbing Kairi's hand and sitting down in the circle with everyone.

"Good!" Zack snapped his fingers at Jessie. "Aerith told me and I decided to crash it!"

"Of course you did..." Jessie said, nearly face palming. The only reason why Jessie had to tell Aerith about the party was to get the chicken wings.

"Relax! Go and play your kissing game while I go rad the snacks!" Zack said, rushing over to the coffee table that was full of snacks.

Riku shrugged.

"Alrighty! Let's get this party started!" He set the bottle on the floor, hoping with all his life that it would land on Jessie.

Everyone's eyes moved with the bottle as it spinned and spinned and finally slowed down landing on...

"VANITAS!?" Riku shouted, with a terrifed expression on his face.

"Oh HELL no. Just give me a hug." Vanitas said, spreading out his arms for Riku.

Riku shook his head. "I don't do hugs! Ventus! Your turn!" He said shoving the bottle in Ventus's hand.

Ventus turned a dark red and gulped. "O-okay..." He set the bottle on the floor and slowly spun it around, and to Riku's disbelief it landed on Jessie.

"WHAT!?" Riku shouted, startling almost everybody. "Oh no, no no no! This game is rigged! Ventus? We're skipping your turn since you landed on a girl and I DIDN'T! Sora? YOU'RE TURN!"

"No thanks, Riku! The only girl I want to ever kiss is Kairi!" Sora said, holding Kairi close to him.

Kairi giggled and hugged Sora tightly and nodded. "Yes! We're just watching!"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"O-kay...Olette, You're turn!"

Olette's green eyes widened as she took the bottle from Riku.

"O-okay!" She was a bit nervous about having to kiss someone, but she knew it was just a game so she spun the bottle. Right as it landed on Hayner, Cloud appeared in the doorway, looking terrified. Cloud had followed Zack from the teachers lounge, knowing something was up with him by the way he was acting.

"What is going on." Cloud asked, his voice and facial expression at it's typical monotone.

Zack looked around for Cloud, but was having trouble since he'd thrown a random lampshade over his head. Axel and Xion walked back into the dorm, after an hour of looking for his notebook they finally succeed but were met with Cloud's cold expression, knowing that the party was over.

"Uummmm...party?" Rikku said, with a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell. School rules." Cloud said, not sounding sorry at all.

Zack screeched and threw his arms and legs around Cloud, practically clinging to him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TELL! NOOOOOO! YOU JUST CAN'T! COME ON BUDDY! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! YOU CAN'T RAT ME OUT LIKE THIS! OR THE KIDS! THEY'RE JUST KIDS! LET THEM BE KIDS AND HAVE THEIR FUN! THEY WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING BAD! I WAS SUPERVISING!"

Cloud looked down at Zack, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the lampshade over his head.

"Well done."

Everyone watched in disbelief and fear as Cloud walked out of the dorm room with Zack still holding onto his leg pleading for him not to tell.

"Well..." Axel began, causing everyone to look at him.

"We're busted with a capital B."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there toy have it! Again, thank you SOOOOO very much for all your patience and kindness! I really hope that you liked this chapter and don't hate me too much! I promise to update as soon as I can and write long chapters to make up for the long waits! :)

**And PLEASE vote on my poll if you have the time! I love knowing what you guys think! :D **

Always, Boohbear19

**Shout outs: **

**Chibi-ChanRin: **I know :/ I'm REALLY sorry that I upset you! I feel awful! I know it's no excuse but I've been so stressed with my final year of school and my job I literally have been going home crying and sitting around doing nothing but talk to my friends and watch Anime! :( I will continue and try to update as soon as I can! I hope I still deserve your awesome reviews and forgiveness! I look forward to hearing from you, and again, I'm soooo sorry! :"(

**DecisivePumpkinHead: **Please don't cry! :O I am going to continue with this story, and update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews you have given me! You have always been so supportive and positive about my story and It really helps me with my confidence about my writing! Thank you, I look forward to hearing from you again! You're an amazing writer yourself and very supportive! :D

**ChocolateLilac101: **Thanks, cousin! But I'm continuing! I also like to thank you for all your kind reviews and support! You've been very helpful to me and my stories and It's really encouraging to have that support! I look forward to your reviews! No matter how weird they are! Hahaha ;D

**KHSonicFan29: **Thank You for all your nice reviews and patience! You rock and I look forward to hearing from you! You've been very helpful and supportive in your reviews and it really means a lot to me! I'm so glad you're liking Destiny High! :)

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries: **Alright, Brohas...I seriously can NOT thank you ENOUGH for all of your encouragement and support you have given me and this story! Seriously, this story would be NOWHERE without you! I'm so thankful to have you as my best friend, no...SISTER. I know I say that all the time but I mean it! You're seriously the most amazing person God has ever put on this earth, and I'm the luckiest person to have you as my sister! I can not thank you enough for always being here for me and helping me getting out of my writers funk! I love you so much, GreenPearl and if you want to write a chapter for DH or have more ideas please let me know! You KNOW how much I love your ideas! ;) Again, thank you so very much, and I look forward to our next sleepover where the next chapter of DH shall be born! :D 3 BIG HUGS!


	9. Welcome To Hell

**A/N: **I know, I'm terrible. I haven't updated in like what three months? I know I say this a lot, and I'll say it again but I've been busy! Now that I've FINALLY graduated high school I have the summer to kick back and update more before I start college at the end of august! :)

I like to thank every single one of you for your patience and all your support (yes even just you viewers!) It means a lot to me and I REALLY hope you're all enjoying this story, because I WILL keep updating it! :D

**Shout Outs: **

**GLPumpkin:**Wow! Thank you SO very much! I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it! I'm actually having a hard time  
with this story! Its nice to know that someone enjoys it! I look forward to getting more feed back from you! Also thank you for following and favoriting Destiny High!:)

**Chocolatelilac101: **Thanks a bunch! You rock and your reviews are always encouraging! :D

**Greenpearl Atlantic Aries:**I seriously can't thank you enough for all your help! I love all your ideas and really enjoy writing this story with you! This 4th of July you better be prepared to brainstorm and plan more with me! :D Love you, sistah!

**Nintendo Gamer: **Hahaha! Thanks a bunch! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! I try my best to write out humor! :P

**KHsonicfan29: **Thank you, you're the best! I really enjoy your reviews and look forward to what you have to say next! :D

**Ninjakitty101: **Thanks for following Destiny High! :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Or Disney or any of its characters! All rights go and belong to Square Enix and Disney! All I own are my OC's and the story line! I am NOT making any profits off this video or associated with any of this companies! All is purely fan made.

**WARNING: SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) AND THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SWEARING, AND SEXUAL CONTACT, IF THAT OFFENDS OR UPSETS YOU, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

* * *

**~Welcome To Hell~**

"I really don't think that we should punish them!" King Mickey said to Zack and Cloud who were in his office the next morning. From the party last night, Cloud felt like he HAD to report it to King Mickey.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T PUNISH THEM!" Zack cried, sinking to his knees and lifting his hands, folding them together to look like he was praying...he actually might have been. "DON'T PUNISH THEM!"

"He just said that he wouldn't punish them, you dumb ass..." Cloud said with a roll of his eyes.

King Mickey held up a hand.

"Now, now, now...there is no need for that kind of language!"

Zack pointed a finger at Cloud. "HA!"

Cloud ignored Zack's childish behavior and turned to face King Mickey.

"Are you sure they should get off that easy?"

King Mickey nodded.

"There wasn't any alcohol, drugs, or any...um...sexual activity..." The principle paused to blush. "So I'll give them a warning for now, but if I see anymore wild parties in the future without permission or supervision then I will have yo take them more seriously."

"Do you think we'll have to teach them Sex Ed?" Zack asked, a bit randomly. "How much do they know?"

"Enough..." Cloud muttered.

"FREE CONDOMS FOR EVERYONE!" Aerith cried out, appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

"This is bull shit, we've been in class for two weeks and we STILL haven't used these swords ONCE!" Vanitas growled, sinking back in his seat.

"Maybe they don't trust swords to loud mouths." Ari sassed.

Jessie snickered.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe the message I wrote on the board will help give these idiots a lesson."

"Gooood morning, kids!" Zack greeted as he walked into the classroom wearing his usually happy grin.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked behund Zack and to the chalkboard at what Vanitas drew. Which was a poorly drawn Zack with a monkey tail and large amounts of defined fur spread out over his entire body, and in his right hand he held a banana.

Ari turned around in her seat to look at Vanitas.

"And WHAT'S the meaning behind this message!?"

Vanitas just winked at her.

Zack raised a brow. "What's everyone looking at?"

He turned around and looked at the drawing of himself that Vanitas drew on the board.

"HA! GOOD ONE!" He laughed and snapped his fingers at everyone. He saw a banana lying on his desk and laughed even harder.

"Zack, there is nothing funny about handling swords, it's a serious topic." Leon said as he walked into the classroom with his usual deadpanned expression.

Zack grinned and grabbed the banana.

"You're right...but THIS IS!" He shouted as he shoved the banana down Leon's pants. The whole class went into an uproar of laughter. Even Ari and Paine couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hey! Hey! Is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me!?"

Leon growled and Fished around awkwardly in his pants to get the banana and whacked Zack off the head with it.

"ENOUGH!" Cloud barked, storming into the room glaring at everyone. He pointed at the chalkboard. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO DREW THIS, AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW."

The entire class went silent and looked at Cloud with terrified and shocked expressions on their faces.

Until Ari spoke up. "It was Vanitas."

"VANITAS! YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

"Gee...thanks, sweetheart..." Vanitas grumbled sarcastically.

"Anytime,_ really."_ Ari replied, a slight smirk toying at her lips.

"AND WHO THE HELL DREW ME IN A LEOPARD PRINT SPEEDO!?" Leon shouted, as he pointed at the drawing with the banana.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!"

Leon growled. "NICE TRY, YUFFIE!"

_"DARN IT!"_

* * *

"Rikku...I really don't think that it's safe for me to play Blitz Ball in the hallway." Jessie said holding her ball closely against her chest.

"Oooohhhh please! Show me what you got, girl! There is no need to be shy!" The spunky ninja said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jessie beamed. "Well...I hate to brag...on offense I've learned some pretty slick moves! Ready to watch and learn!?"

"YES!" Rikku shouted, still bouncing like a kangaroo.

Jessie gave her a thumbs up before she flung the ball and swung her right leg up in the air, kicking the ball over her head in one swift motion. Rikku and Jessie watched the ball as it whizzed through the air and socked Sephiroth right in the gut. He lost his balance and got the wind knocked out of him from the impact, as he stumbled backwards into his dirty bucket of cleaning water. He dropped his mop as his hand fluttered to his chest.

"SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!" Jessie cried, covering her red-stained cheeks with her hands. "I swear! It was a total accident! Here, let me help you!"

Sephiroth sucked ion a shaky and unsteady breath as he picked up his mop and pointed it at Jessie.

"YOU CAN HELP ME BY GETTING A DETENTION!" He roared, causing Jessie to jump.

"WHAT!? OH THAT IS SO UNFAIR! YOU BIG MEANIE! SHE SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Rikku cried, defending her friend.

"YOU TOO, SHRIMP! DETENTION!"

"OH POOPY!"

* * *

"Welcome, to hell! I am...Skinner, but you can call me, MR Skinner!" A very short and stoutly man stood in front of the class. He was bald on the center of his head and had patches of black hair on the sides, and a thin mustache below a fat pug nose that was centered between two large beady eyes. He was dressed in what looked like chief clothes, since he helped Remy and Linguini out in the kitchen.

Everyone in detention looked at him with a blank expression.

"What are you, a baker!?" Riku couldn't help but ask, causing everyone to laugh. "Or the muffin man!?"

"Who lives on Drury Lane?" Sora started to sing happily, but then quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands when he realized he was being rude.

Skinner growled. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"What if we don't call you Mr Skinner!?" Vanitas asked, with a lopsided smirk showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Then you can say hello to another detention!"

"Like I give a shit."

Skinner walked over to Vanitas and slammed his hands down on his desk, however Vanitas didn't move an inch not frightened in the slightest.

"oohh...was that suppose to scare me!?" He asked Skinner in a baby voice.

"YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY!"

"Now, what fun would that do for me!?"

Riku slowly leaned over in his seat to knuckle bump him.

Skinner glared at them.

"SO! Tell us, what did you two bozos do to get in here!?"

"My teacher got Sensitive..." Riku replied, laughing at the comment he made to Leon about Vanitas's drawing of him in the leopard print speedo.

"I drew a picture of my teacher in his underwear." Vanitas said with a smirk.

Skinner clicked his tongue and raised a brow. "Seriously? Which teacher!?"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" Ari shouted in disgust. "How can you find something so disrespectful like that funny!? YOU'RE a teacher too! You WORK with the guy!"

Skinner whirled around to glare at her. "Oh? Tell me, Blondy. What did you do to get in here? Use that big mouth of yours perhaps!?"

Ari gave him a blank expression.

"Actually, I beat him up for sexual harassment." She replied pointing at Vanitas.

"And it was SO worth the bruised shin and jaw!" Vanitas replied pointing to the little patches of black and blue starting to form on his skin. "She is such a princess! Isn't she!?"

Ari's nose twitched. _" PRINCESS!?"_

"Well, if the shoe fits." Vanitas replied with a smirk.

"Hey! Come on, you guys!" Sora said, he had a mouthful of chips.

"YOU'RE EATING AGAIN!?" Riku cried.

Sora shrugged. "I'm hungry!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ari shouted before charging at him.

Skinner quickly leaped in front of her with wide eyes.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MISSY!" He shouted, only to get knocked over effortlessly by Ari.

Vanitas's eyes went wide as he watched the blonde charge at him. Part of him scared to death because he's seen her in the sparring match, but the other part of him very amused since he thought it was hot that a girl like her knew how to fight. Before Ari could touch him, Jessie hurried over to her quickly. She leaped out of her seat to grab Ari by the arms as tightly as she could to restrain her.

"Ari! Calm down! Don't sink to his level, you're better than that!" She cried, keeping her tight grip on her friend.

Ari growled at Vanitas, baring her teeth at him like some wild caged animal. Skinner got up from the ground and growled loudly as he brushed of his clothes. He pointed a chubby finger at Ari.

"YOU'RE ON MY SHIT LIST!"

Ari ignored him and sat back in her seat, glaring daggers at nothing in particular.

"Um...Mr...Mr Skinner sir!?" Sora asked.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Skinner barked, causing everyone to jump.

Axel leaned in over in his seat to whisper to Roxas.

"Isn't he charming?"

Roxas didn't respond since he was listening to his music and didn't even know that Axel was there, since music has such a deep affect on him. He was always in this little zone when he listened to it.

"Why do I even bother!?" Axel grumbled to himself.

"Well...aren't you going to take attendance!? You know! To make we're all here!?" Sora asked.

"YES! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO! BUT WHERE THE HELL DID MY CLIP BOARD GO!?" The short man shouted angrily as he looked around the room for his clipboard. He roared and pointed furiously at Ventus who squeaked and sank in his seat.

"I-I didn't take it! I swear!" He cried.

"THEN WHO TOOK IT!?" Skinner shouted.

"Maybe you left it in the teachers lounge!?" Aqua suggested.

"Skinner snapped his fingers at her.

"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttt...I'll be right back! Don't you bozos even THINK about moving!"

Everyone nodded innocently at Skinner, giving him their best angel faces. Skinner huffed and gave them the 'I'm watching you' gesture before leaving the little classroom to go find his clipboard.

"Now, Jessie!" Rikku whispered.

Jessie got up from her seat and hovered her hand over the doorknob to cast a 'Stop' spell on it to keep it from opening the door when you tried to turn it.

"Hey, Sora! Pass the chips around! Roxas, take out your headphones so all of us can jam with you!" Riku said.

"I would...but...I sort of ate the whole bag!" Sora replied meekly.

"Wasn't that a party sized bag!?" Jessie asked with a giggle.

"Uh huh!" Sora replied with a cheesy grin.

"WAY TO GO PIGLET." Riku growled.

Sora scoffed.

"CLEARLY I am NOT a pig! What would Piglet be doing around here by himself, huh!? He would NEVER leave the hundred acre wood without Pooh you know!"

"I think he meant it as an insult, Sora..." Terra said, keeping his arm around Aqua's shoulders.

"Ohhh...HEY!" Sora glared at Riku who ignored him and poked Roxas on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Hmmm!? Sorry...I had to listen to this song! Where did the teacher go!?" Roxas asked as he took his headphones out from his ears.

"Jessie locked him out after he went to look for his attendance sheet!" Sora said with a giggle.

"Really!?" Roxas asked with wide eyes. "You guys! We could get in SO much trouble when he comes back! You have to unlock it!"

"Yeah! Seriously, people! I can't afford another detention!" Axel said from behind his large text book that he was studying from.

"I agree!" Ventus said. "I wouldn't want to miss out on another beautiful Saturday!"

"You're all a bunch of losers!" Vanitas said with a roll of his eyes.

Ari took Axel's text book to whack him off the head with it.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" He shrieked, rubbing at his head where Ari had just hit him that was now throbbing. He sent her a glare.

Ari glared back. "They may be losers, but at least they're not assholes like you!" She sneered handing Axel back his text book.

"Ouch." Vanitas said with a blank expression on his face.

"BITE ME!" Ari snapped.

"Maybe I will!" Vanitas said with a wink.

"Unless toy want to be dismembered."

"Oooohh kitties got claws!" He purred.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Roxas shouted. "For crying out loud! You two could go on forever!"

Ari and Vanitas glared at each other.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud series of banging coming from behind the classroom door.

"Oh no! He;s back!" Sora cried.

"What should we do!?" Roxas asked in a whisper.

"Act dumb!" Ventus replied.

"That shouldn't be hard for you," Vanitas added only to get smacked off the head again by Ari.

"Bitch! Quit hitting me!" He snapped.

"I'm TRYING to study!" Axel said in a sing song voice.

"Everyone shut it!" Riku snapped before grabbing Sora by the collar of his shirt and shoving him by the door.

"Hey! Why do I have to do it!?" Sora whined, Riku shrugged in response.

Sora sighed. "Mr Skinner! I'm afraid the door is jammed...due to the...eh...the um...the humidity!"

Everyone nearly face palmed.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR YOU ALL WILL HAVE ANOTHER DETENTION!" Skinner yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hurry, Sora!" Ventus whispered as he watched Sora break Jessie's 'Stop' spell on the door and hurry back to his seat just in time as Skinner slammed the door open, glaring at everyone, that was sitting innocently in their seats.

"NOW!" He growled. "HOW DID THIS DOOR GET JAMMED! AND I KNOW IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF THE STUPID HEAT!"

Everyone shrugged innocently.

_As if they didn't know._

* * *

**A/N:**Hey everyone, thank you SOOO much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I'd appreciate it if you left a review! I'm always looking forward to feed back and your thoughts! Just a heads up, _**I WILL be writing in everyone's POV's for future chapters**_ just like I did in the old Destiny High! (if you've all read it!)

Again, thank you all for taking you time to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

Always, Boohbear19


	10. All Fed Up

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Wow, I know it's been FOREVER since I've last updated and I know I really shouldn't be adding college as an excuse but...it's kind of true! College is keeping me busy and sleepy! But don't worry I have NOT forgotten about this story or you guys! Sooooo here we goooo! :D

**BUT BEFORE I START I HAVE A QUESTION: SHOULD KAIRI OR SHOULD KAIRI NOT GET PREGNANT!? IN THE ORIGINAL I'VE HAD KAIRI GOT PREGNANT AND WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD DO SO AGAIN!? PLEASE ANSWER! YOUR OPINIONS MATTER! :D THERE WILL BE A SOKAI LEMON SOON!**

**ALSO A HUGE SHOUT OUT/ THANK YOU TO RYOSHIMORINO WHO HELPED WRITE A PART OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE ORIGINAL DESTINY HIGH! I STILL HAD IT SAVED SOMEWHERE AND THOUGHT I'D ADD IT! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney and all it's character rights go and belong to their owners. The only thing I own are my OC's Ari and Jessie! :D

**Shout outs: **

**KHSonicfan: **Oh trust me! I went to a public high school and know what teenagers are like! I just didn't want this party to be about alcohol, drugs, or sex because not all parties are! At least mine aren't! Plus I didn't think it would be right or in everyone's character to do drugs or alcohol...sex will be in future chapters not to worry! ;) THANK YOU for reviewing, I really appreciate your feedback and hope to hear more from you! :D

**Fluteytooty: **I'm SO glad you enjoyed the chapter and that you like our OC's! Don't worry, you will find out about Jessie and Ari's past soon, I promise! You're not being pushy at all, don't worry! :D Thank you SO very much for your kind and supportive review! I appreciate your feedback and hope to hear more from you! :D

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Hahahaha thanks! That's what they get for having Sora being the distraction! XD Thank you for your review! I look forward to hear more from you! :)

**Kels: **I'm SO glad you enjoyed it! :) Thank you for your agreement, kind, and supportive review! I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying Destiny High so much and that you love our OC's! I really appreciate your feedback and I hope to hear more from you! :)

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries: **I'm really glad you enjoyed it, I struggled SO much with this chapter and wrote it about three times! XD I know, It's crazy how long we've been working on this story! I can't thank you enough for all your support and wonderful ideas and for telling others about it! :D I owe you one sistah! Thank you again, and you better keep writing as well! ;)

**GLPumpkin: **I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I honestly struggle with writing humor! Thank you very much for your support and awesome reviews! I hope to hear more from you! :P

**Xerzo LotCN: **Oh! I'm glad you found it and hope you're enjoying it! I'm trying my best to make it like the original! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear more from you! :D

* * *

**~All Fed Up~ **

(Vanitas's POV)

"Good afternoon, class!" Tifa Lockhart greeted us with a warm smile. "I'd like to introduce you all to our two new teachers that we will be having with us for the rest of the school year! Fa Mulan, and Captain Jack Sparrow!" Tifa announced gesturing towards the petite oriental women and bold pirate besides her.

"I really don't see the point to this when I know how to fight!" I ground out to myself. I didn't see the point in taking this class, but signed up for it to maybe teach the wimps who didn't know how to fight. Not having any gym clothes on me today, I slipped on some of my tighter jeans and a T-shirt that was easy to move around in. Frankly, both made me look more intimidating and sexy.

Ari turned around to glare up at me. "Could you be anymore rude!?"

I grinned at her. "Wanna find out!?"

"UGH!" She turned back around to listen to our new boring teachers, giving me the perfect opportunity to check out her ass.

"G'day, g'day all!" A man in a slightly dirt shirt and vest swept into the room. On his head was a red bandanna that covered a whole head of dreads. His face was weather worn, but cheerful. That must have been Jack Sparrow. Behind him was an Asian woman that wore a simple training gi, and martial art pants and shoes. Her face was pretty, and framed by short black hair, but I could see the ring on her finger. Damn. So that was Fa Mulan, or whatever the hell her name was.

The class greeted him back quietly before Tifa stepped in.

"We're very glad to have you guys! Now class, Jack and Mulan will each take one of you separate to spare with while I have the rest of you for a Martial arts lesson! But in between you will be pulled out with either Jack, or Mulan! You will all get a private lesson!" Tifa explained and then turned to face Jack. "Jack? You may choose a student to spar with!"

Jack looked around the room. "You there! The blonde!" He was pointing at Ari. "Why don't you come join me, I want to see what skills you have with a blade." Then his eyes landed on me, "Mister Vanitas, why don't you work with Miss Mulan Shang? You look like you've done hand to hand before."

"I have, but just call me Vanitas if you don't mind?" I told him, a little uncomfortable. Nobody's ever called me 'Mister' before and it was weird.

"Blondie! Get over here!" Jack commanded, waving an arm at Ari.

"Right away, Captain!" Ari mocked, though I don't think Jack caught on, because he stood with his chest out in a prideful gesture, holding two foils. He flipped one to Ari, who caught it expertly. I made my way over to Mulan slowly, though she didn't seem to mind as I focused on the spar in front of me.

"Watch my feet, step where I step in the opposite direction, then keep your eyes on my blade." Jack instructed, "One hand to hold the foil, one hand behind for balance after a thrust," Jack demonstrated by thrusting his sword arm out in front of him while his free hand thrust out behind him, then went back to the starting stance. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Ari struck first, thrusting her blunted blade at Jack's heart for a win. Jack flipped his foil up and parried the strike and thrust back while Ari side stepped the blow, and slashed at Jack's stomach, not a winning blow, but a good start. Jack smiled slightly, impressed by Ari's skill. Then the two started trading blows in earnest, neither one giving an inch, or gaining any ground. But I could tell that the pirate man was holding back. If he'd wanted to, this match would have been over in an instant.

Then, just as Jack thrust his foil out again, Ari spun in and around the blade, bring the tip of her own right up against Jack's heart. "I win."

"Indeed," Jack said, stepping back, "Well done. I'm glad your not so used to a two-handed weapon that it effects your ability."

"I've used two blades before." Ari explained, not trying to sound boastful.

"I can see that by the calluses on your hands," Jack said, touch her hand with the foil, "Far too much for just one weapon."

I don't know why, but I didn't like the way he touched Ari's hand like that...

"Vanitas," Mulan said, distracting me, "Why don't we get started?"

"Alright." I stepped onto the mat and took a fighting stance.

She looked at me curiously, "Is that how you normally dress for fighting?"

"The tighter the clothes, the easier it is for me to move around," I said, "And it gives my opponent less to grab." It was true.

"Well thought out," she smiled, "Now let's see how much you know." Quick as a snake, she darted right up to me, using her palm against my chest. For such a tiny thing, she sure packed a punch! I skidded back and started into a familiar rhythm.

First the low kick aimed at her legs to catch her off balance. I struck her shin, just barely avoiding her knee. Next the mid kick aimed to her stomach. Balancing on the same foot, I kicked out and she blocked with her elbow, grinning at the tactic. Next was the finisher. The rolling high.

I jumped and spun my body around, using my leg like a whip and brought it down with a force that would have shattered her shoulder had I hit, but she caught my ankle and rolled back, using my momentum to send me flying over her. Twisting in the air, I landed heavily on my free foot as she spun around on the floor in an attempt to knock me down again.

I jumped back as she spun to her feet, and lunged in with my elbow raised, and stopped short as her elbow came within inches of my Adam's apple, and mine from her temple.

"Nicely done," she said, stepping back.

"Thank you, Sensei," I said, giving a little bow, but not low enough to take my eyes off of her.

"Vanitas, I'd like to see how you do against someone with the same experience level," Mulan said, "You there, Ari, was it? Would you step onto the mat please?"

"Gladly," she strolled right up, batting her eyes at me. My throat went dry. How am I suppose to fight that? "Don't hold back on me."

My eyes scanned down her bright blue eyes, to her cute pug nose, and fully pink lips down to her hour glass figure. She wore a black tank top that showed off her mid drift and black leggings that hugged her hips and thighs. Her pale skin and round breasts were so viable. This girl was a fighter and you could tell just by looking at her! Her arms and legs were toned and her stomach was completely flat with a belly ring...damn she was hot.

I'd take her to my dorm any night! I grinned at her, licking my lips as my eyes roamed her figure. Her round blue eyes narrowed, She didn't seem to like that very much. She was pissed. Perfect. Fighting her is going to be fun!

"Alright, babe! I won't" My pride kicked in. "Let's go!"

_"Babe?"_ Her eyes flashed. "Whenever you're ready, _boy_." Ouch, now that hurt.

"Begin!" Mulan shouted. I attacked first, taking in the time to find out what she was made of. I aimed a light right punch at her stomach. She blocked it with her left palm and spun around to backhand me with the same hand. I got my right back up fast enough to block it, feeling a lot of force behind it. This girl was no joke! I smiled at the challenge.

I stepped in with my elbow raised, and she spun out as I brought it down. Her right leg was now between mine, and her right arm was right behind my head. Damn, it was a throw, and one I couldn't get out of! Her knee came up the same moment her arm went down, sending me tumbling, but not a down. I rolled to my feet and launched into the air for my rolling kick. Unfair, I know, but I couldn't take any soft steps with this one.

She ducked down at the last moment as I passed over her, that shot right back up into a kick not even I could perform yet. It was perfect. Her left leg was planted firmly on the ground so that she would slide, and her right shot out straight opposite of it, right into my stomach! I was sent flying, end over end. I landed with the wind knocked out of me.

"Oh shit!" I heard her shout. I didn't move.

"Man, what a kick!" Riku shouted, "Hey Vanitas! You alright there?" I didn't answer. From the tone of that girl's voice, if I just laid still long enough...

I felt a shadow pass over me and I cracked an eye open. Sure enough, there she was, looking angelic and worried as she leaned over me. Her pretty deep blue eyes were shimmering with concern. I shouldn't wonder, after a kick like that, I'd should have been put in the hospital. Instead I was getting a very good view. Her cleavage was very visible through her shirt and sports bra. I decided that glance was enough and tried to get up without drawing too much attention. But that wasn't happening. I raised my hand just a little, and -

_\- SQUISH._

"Eep!" I looked up.

"Oops." My hand, the left, had ended up coming up right on her right breast, and Ari was turning purple.

"DUDE, NICE!" I heard Riku call out while others were gasping.

"Uh, sorry?" I grinned.

"Not yet," she smiled sweetly, "But you're about to be!" She brought her fist up.

"W-Wait! let's not do anything rash!" But it was too late. Her fist landed SMACK dab on my crotch.

"GAHA!" I shrieked, my hands grabbing between my legs as I felt a shock of pain shoot through me.

"Oi, now tha's got to hurt." Jack laughed.

* * *

(Jessie's POV)

I waited outside of the classroom for Ari, I stayed against the wall making sure that I wasn't in anyone's way as they emerged from class.

I felt my heart skip a beat as Riku walked past me, _mmmm was he delicious. _Those defined muscles, chiseled chest, electric blue eyes...

"JESSIE!"

"WHAAAA!" I shrieked, jumping at least a foot in the air before turning around to see who scared the crap out of me.

It was Ari. I laughed.

"Ari! You scared me!"

"Well, stop spacing out! I have to talk to you! Can I say HOW MUCH I hate that tool, Vanitas!?"

I giggled. "How much!?"

"A LOT! THAT PERVERTED GRABBED MY BOOB!" Ari shouted, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall with her. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see if Riku has noticed us, but he was out of my sight. Ah well! Maybe next time! OH! Right! Ari was talking to me, I should probably listen!

"Seriously!? He did! What a perverted asshole! He's gonna pay for touching my sistah!"

"Oh he did! I punched him in the balls." Ari grumbled.

I laughed and smacked her a high five. "You go, girl! That should teach his thick head a lesson!"

"I hope so, for his sake!"

I grinned. If it was anyone I wouldn't want to mess with, it was Ari!

We walked together in silence, until Riku crept back in my mind once more.

"How was Riku today!?" I blurted out.

"What!?" Ari stopped walking to look at me confused.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. "Did he say anything about me!? He's so hot...the things I'd do for him...MMMMMM..."

"Oh my God..." Ari rolled her eyes and started to walk off without me.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going!?" I called out, hurrying after her. "Come back here and fangirl with meee!"

* * *

(Sora's POV)

Ahh, finally after such a long day of work, work, and protecting the school from some heartless, my favorite time of the day has finally came!

Time to do nothing!

After an amazingly hot shower and singing about how beautiful Kairi is, I got dressed in my pj's and brushed my teeth and hair. The only time I can actually brush my hair without getting the comb stuck in it is when it's wet. You know, since it's not defying gravity! Anyway I hopped on the couch where Riku was, on his phone doing who knows what.

"Hey, Riku!" I greeted him with a yawn. I crossed my arms behind my head and rested on them.

Roxas was on his bunk listening to music on his ipod and doing some homework.

Riku grinned at me.

I raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

He barked out a laugh. "You'll never guess what happened during Martial arts class today!"

I sat up and rubbed my chin in thought.

"Hmmmm...you won a match against Vanitas!?" I guessed.

"No! Ari won a match against Vanitas, and then he grabbed her boob and she punched him right in the sack!"

I winced at the thought. Ouch.

"Wow, I hope he's okay! And that he apologizes to Ari! That is so rude to do to a girl!" I felt myself blushing.

I'd NEVER do that to Kairi..._well not unless she asked me to...wait what!? What am I saying!?_

"Ha! He did! I never expected that from him either! He was literally begging for forgiveness, on his knees and everything!" Riku added.

I could only nod, my attention was now on Kairi...the party was a couple days ago but I STILL couldn't stop thinking about our kiss...

She loves me! She actually loves me, after all this time while I was being the oblivious dork that I always am! I'm just glad that we're together now...

"YO! Earth to Sora!?" Riku snapped his fingers in my face, causing me to jump.

"What!?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. "What did you say!?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have the attention span of a chipmunk! Were you thinking of Kairi?" He smirked and leaned closer to me. "I bet you were."

I gulped nervously and scooted back. "H-hey! You shouldn't talk about Chip and Dale like that! They're very helpful and I wasn't thinking of Kairi!" I lied.

He scoffed. "Yeah you were."

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"Was NOT!"

"Was TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I was! Happy!?" I snarled, glaring at him.

He smirked. "Very."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Roxas shouted completely out of the blue, startling Riku and I.

We both looked up at Roxas. He was scowling at his phone.

"What is it, Roxas!?" I asked, it wasn't like him to loose his cool especially when it's out of the blue!

I watched him as he stormed over to me.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He yelled, shoving his phone in my face.

I narrowed my eyes to read a message that he revived from Axel, they widened after I read it.

_'Bed Fucks.'_

"Umm...I uh...eehh...hehehehehe...! I couldn't tell ya!" I confessed, awkwardly pushing his phone away from my face. "Maybe Riku knows!"

"What will I let Roxas know?" Riku asked, his eyes were bored into his phone again.

"WHAT THIS FLIPPING TEXT MESSAGE MEANS!?" Roxas growled, as he shoved his phone into Riku's face to show him the text.

Riku rolled his eyes dramatically from his phone to look at the text.

Ooookkkaayyyy what was Riku doing on his phone that was so important? I hated to be noisy, but sometimes curiosity got the best of me!

"Hey, Riku! Whatcha up to?" I asked, looking over at him curiously.

"Texting Jessie!" He turned to Roxas. "And Roxas, I'm pretty sure you know what 'bed fucks' means, but if you're sure you don't I will tell y-"

"NO, NO, NO! I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY AXEL WOULD SEND SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME!" Roxas cut him off before Riku could get another word in.

Wow! He was not happy!

Riku raised a brow. "Whoa! I thought you said that fights are useless and a waste of time!?"

"They ARE! It's just..." Roxas paused for a moment, and then growled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'M GOING TO BED! GOODNIGHT!" He shouted, throwing his phone across the room. It whizzed by us and skidded across the room into a corner with a gentle thud.

I looked up at Roxas perplexed and concerned as he grabbed his ipod from the dock, I thought he was going to throw that to, but instead plugged in his headphones.

Riku laughed. "You're going to bed in your clothes?"

"YES!"

I was so confused!

"Hey, Riku! Why would Axel send Roxas something like that?" I asked, keeping my voice in a low whisper so Roxas wouldn't hear.

Riku shrugged. "Beats me!"

He went back to texting Jessie. I shrugged and laid back down on the couch and started thinking about Kairi.

Maybe the two of us could go on a date tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa! Talk about High School drama! Hahaha! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE stay tuned for more! I apologize if there are some grammar errors in there, I'm about to head out for my night class and wanted to get this chapter up and posted before I went! :D

_**PLEASE**_ tell me about your thoughts on Kairi getting pregnant! :)

Until next time,

Boohbear19


	11. A Day Out

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :) I'm very thankful for having such awesome and kind reviewers, my health, my family, my friends, and Kingdom Hearts! What are you thankful for!? ^_^

Also, I apologize for the lame chapter title, I couldn't think of anything good to call it! XD

**Shout Outs: **

**KHSonicfan29:**Hahahaha yes it was! Thank goodness I still had that file saved to a USB! :) And yes! There will for sure be more SoKai moments first before anything steamy happens! ;) also YES I have heard that Cloud is in Supersmash bro's, that is going to be epic! :D

**Chocolatelilac1o1:**I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you want Kairi pregnant! ;) I'll let Jessie know, she has been very busy lately! :)

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does NOT belong to me! All I own are my OC's Jessie and Ari. **

* * *

_~A Day Out~_

_(Kairi's POV) _

"Namine, how do I look!?" I asked, turning away from the mirror to look over at my former nobody.

She was lounging on her bunk sketching something, totally in her own world.

I giggled. "Namineeee!"

"Huh!? What!?" Namine looked up at me with big eyes.

I giggled again and gestured to what I was wearing; magenta printed leggings and a frilly white tank top.

She smiled at me. "You look wonderful, Kairi. You always do!"

"You're too kind!" I replied with a smile.

She giggled. "I mean it!"

"Alright, I believe you! But what should I do with my hair!?" I replied, grabbing a fistful of my straight crimson tresses.

Namine shrugged. "To be honest, it looks fine the way it is!"

"But Namine, this is a date! I need to look better than I normally do!"

"Not true! Sora loves you the way you are! He'd be sad if you changed the Kairi he fell in love with!"

I felt my cheeks burning.

"You're right...okay! You win! The straight hair stays!"

"Good! Trust me, Sora is going to be happy just being with you!"

"Thanks, Namine...I'll see you soon?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

She nodded.

"Have fun!" She called out behind me.

I smiled and opened the door and smacked right into Sora!

"WHHAA!"

I looked up and smiled. "Sora, hi!"

"Hi, Kairi! You scared me!" Sora greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, Sora! I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms around his lean waist.

He giggled and hugged me back. "Wow Kairi, y-you look beautiful...I-I mean you always look beautiful!"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Ugh! Why do I always become a blushing mess when I'm around him!?

"Thank you Sora...you don't look bad yourself!" I replied;looking down at his loose white t-shirt, his usual black battle shorts with the yellow belts, along with his fingerless gloves.

He scratched the back of his head and giggled.

"Really? Thanks! So! Are you ready to go? I hope you're hungry!?" He leaned to the left a little and waved at Namine who was watching us from inside our room.

"Hi, Namine!"

She giggled and waved back. "Hello, Sora! Have fun you two!"

She shut the door to give us some privacy.

"Thanks! We will!" He smiled down at me. "You are hungry, right?"

I laughed. I was so excited about our date that Namine couldn't get me to eat anything during breakfast.

"Yes! I'm starving actually!" I rubbed my stomach gently, feeling it grumble beneath my palms.

"Good! Let's get going! Are you alright with going to the Shark Shack!?" Sora asked me, taking my hand in his gloved one.

"Yes! The Shark Shack sounds great! I haven't been there in forever and they always have such delicious burgers there!" I replied.

"I know! My stomach has been wanting one for a long time!" He replied.

We giggled and talked about little things as we made our way to the Shark Shack that was only a few blocks away from Destiny High.

* * *

_(Sora's POV) _

I'm really glad that Kairi and I confessed our feelings for each other! Now we're on a date but I actually wasn't nervous because when we were friends we would do stuff like this all the time! It's like we were already together but we just didn't know it!

"Wow! I forgot how great this place smells!" Kairi said, as we seated ourselves in a booth that gave us a great view of all the fishes.

The Shark Shack is a restaurant that has an aquarium built around the outside of it, so almost every window of the Shark Shack, you get a view of a bunch of fishes and sometimes sharks! It's really neat!

"Oh! I know! I couldn't tell you how many times I would think about this place when I was saving the worlds!" I replied, picking up my menu.

Kairi smiled. "I still don't believe that you actually flew in one of those worlds! What was it called again? Neverland?"

"But I DID!" I said with a laugh. "Ask Donald and Goofy! Or Riku! They were with me! Or better yet, I'll just have to take you so you can see for yourself!" I replied. giving her a grin.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really? You would take me to see Neverland, Sora?"

I shrugged. "Sure! Why not? Peter Pan would love to meet you! And I know that you'd love it!"

She smiled at me. "I'd go wherever Sora, as long as you're with me!"

I quickly hid my face behind my menu so she wouldn't see me blushing and grinning like a complete idiot.

"Yeah! Like you said before, wherever I go...you're always with me!"

She nodded. "Exactly!"

We both saw a Clown fish swim by our window.

"Aw! I would just love to swim with fish and not have to worry about going up for air!"

I leaned back against my seat, crossing my arms behind my head.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you to Atlantica! There is mermaids there too."

Kairi gasped. "REALLY!?"

Before I could reply, our waitress came over to take our orders.

* * *

_(Roxas POV) _

"Yo, Roxas I need to talk to you." Axel said, entering our dorm and shutting the door behind him.

I glared at him and climbed up on my bunk, grabbing my ipod and shoving my headphones in my ears.

"Roxas! This is serious! Why are you being such a little bitch to me!?"

I glared at him harder as I turned up my music, tuning out his voice. I smirked, watching him trying to talk with no noise was like watching a TV while it was on mute.

I watched Axel roll his eyes and climb up onto my bunk with me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted, scooting as far away as I could from him.

He reached out to me and yanked out my headphones.

"Quit being an asshole and hear me out!" He growled, glaring at me.

I glared back. "FINE. I'm listening."

"What's your issue? Ever since last night you've been giving me an attitude and avoiding me like the freaking darkness!"

"Well, you would be too if I sent you a message saying 'Bed fucks!'" I growled at him.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" He roared. "I SENT YOU A TEXT SAYING _BEST FRIENDS!" _

"Really? Check your phone!" I snapped at him. "You texted me saying 'Bed fucks!' I thought you liked Xion!"

"I DO like Xion Man! I thought _YOU _liked Namine!"

"I DO LIKE NAMINE!" I yelled. "CHECK YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I WILL!" He shouted, pulling out his phone and going through the messages. His face fell. Maybe the message that he sent me _was_ an accident.

"Shit, man! You're right! It must have been that damn auto correct! I would never send you something that sick-minded, bro! You're my best friend! Not a bed fuck!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was relieved and a bit embarrassed. I'm sure that he felt no different.

"I should be the one apologizing, I kinda overreacted..."

He scoffed. _"Kinda?"_

I smirked and punched his arm. "Shut up!"

"Ow! Easy bro! No need for the violence!" He laughed and rubbed at his shoulder. "So we cool?"

I knuckle touched him. "We're cool, but first...lets get off my bed...this is weird."

"Couldn't agree more!"

We both laughed and hopped off my bunk.

"So...wanna get some ice cream?" Axel asked me.

"Sure! As long as we're not sharing one!" I replied.

* * *

_(Riku's POV) _

I was on my way to the alley that's located in the back of the school, I was a bit tight on munny. I was surprised to see Jessie at the alleyway already battling a few Shadows.

"Jessie?" I called out to her.

She swiftly glanced over her shoulder. "Riku! Hi! Just a sec!"

I watched her, amused as she barrel rolled her way through a few shadows collecting the munny they dropped. Not bad. Her long brown hair floated around her, I noticed the pink streaks in it.

She smiled at me. "Sorry about that! Nice to see you!"

"Likewise." I nodded my head in approval. "You're coming along pretty good with your keyblade wielding.

"Really!?" She beamed. "You think so!?"

"Sure...I-" I paused and quickly summoned 'Way to Dawn' and got rid of a couple of Shadows that emerged from the ground and were starting to creep up on Jessie. I got rid of them with one swift swing of my arm.

She looked at me, grinning cutely. I couldn't help but grin back. Suddenly there was more shadows.

"Looks like we got company..." I said as I stepped closer to Jessie, turning around so that we were back to back.

"Yes we do!"

"Got my back?" I asked her, holding my Keyblade out in front of me.

"As long as you have mine!" She replied.

"Always..." I answered, but I wasn't sure if she heard me.

* * *

_(Sora's POV) _

"Wow! That really hit the spot!" I said, pushing my now clean plate to the center of the table. I rubbed my full tummy with my hands, feeling a lot like Pooh! I am really kicking myself for not getting a bacon burger sooner since I got back from The World That Never Was!

"Mmm! I don't think that I'll be able to eat for the rest of the day!" Kairi replied before failing to squelch a burp.

I laughed. "Nice!"

I watched her cheeks turn the same shade of red as her hair.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why? Don't be sorry about your bodies reactions! You should be proud! It's your bodies way of thanking you for feeding it a delicious meal!" I replied before belching loudly.

She giggled and playfully hit my arm. "Oh, Sora! Lets get out of here before we get kicked out!"

I laughed with her as I left behind munny and a tip for the waitress. I stood up and took her hand in ,ine.

"Care for a walk on the beach?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Sora, you really don't care about the sand sticking to your feet like that?" Kairi asked me as I wiggled my toes.

"Nope! It feels nice, and it's always been a comforting thing to me!" I replied.

We were sitting in the sand watching the tide come and go like old times.

"Mmm! I should try!" Kairi said, pulling off her shoes and burying her little feet in the sand. "Hmm! You're right, it does feel kind of nice! I should do this more often!"

I flashed her a smile. "Told ya!"

She giggled and leaned in closer to me, I did the same until our noses were touching and our lips were inches apart. I could feel my heart pounding, but it wasn't so much from being nervous, it was of being in love. I wonder if hers was doing the same. I put my hand over to were her heart was to find out. It was beating as fast as mine!

"Sora? What are you doing?" Kairi asked me in a whisper.

I looked at her to see that her eyes were closed.

"Feeling your heartbeat..." I replied, leaning in a bit closer, my lips barley touching hers.

"Hmm..." She placed her hand over my heart, causing it to jump.

Drat, she must of felt that! Stupid heart!

"You have a strong..,yet wild heartbeat!" She said with a giggle.

I smiled and closed my eyes, focusing on the feel of her heart beating against the palm of my hand.

"Yours is steady...but relaxing..."

"Sora..."

She pressed her lips against mine in a gentle kiss, I could taste her vanilla-almond lip gloss. I started moving my lips against hers, returning the kiss. I brought my hand down to place it on the small of her back, my other cupping her chin gently as I kissed her faster. Her lips were so soft and warm against mine I could kiss her for hours if it were possible.

I have always thought and dreamed about this, and it's even better than I'd ever imagine. A soft sigh escaped her lips as I felt her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I hugged her close to me as our lips danced together in perfect sync, but our kiss was interrupted when I felt something hard whack me off the head.

"Ouch! What the heck was that!?" I asked, rubbing the spot of my head that was now throbbing.

Kairi looked at me than at the papou fruit that lay besides me.

"Oh...so that's what fell..."

_"If two people share one their destines become intertwined...they'll remain a part of each others lives...no matter what..."_

Riku's words echoed inside my head from a couple years ago. If what he said was true...

I watched her as she slowly picked up the star-shaped fruit.

"Kairi...you don't know how long I've wanted to ask you..." I said, placing my hands over her smaller ones.

"But I do! I wanted to do it as long!" She replied.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Because! I was nervous, you bum!"

We both laughed, our eyes fixed on the paopu in our hands.

"Are you sure about this? Sharing it, I mean?" I asked. Looking at her.

She split the fruit in half, handing a half to me.

"Sora, I've waited and dreamed for this moment for so long...you've been gone for so long...the moment I remembered who you were, I knew that what I wanted more than anything was to share a paopu fruit with you...so we could be together forever."

I smiled at her.

"Oh Kairi...me too..." I was so touched I didn't know what to say. "O-on the count of three?"

She nodded and we both brought our share of paopus to our lips.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" We cried together, taking a bite of the paopu.

I couldn't help but flinch at the bitter juices that swam around in my mouth. Kairi had the same expression on her face.

We both spat out the fruit and chucked the rest of it into the ocean. Watching the tide pull it under the surface.

"That was TERRIBLE!" She cried out.

I nodded in agreement as I was constantly spitting in the sand, trying to get the remaining flavor out of my mouth.

"We don't need a fruit to keep us together!" Kairi said, hugging my left arm and resting her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and rested my head on hers gently, once I was finished spitting.

"yeah...we can do that ourselves. We've already have, haven't we?" I asked her, referring to everything we've been through.

She nodded and sighed happily.

"Yes...we've certainly have."

* * *

_(Vanitas' Pov) _

Well with nothing to do, I've decided to walk around the campus of this bogus school. Seriously, that mouse is a KING, shouldn't he be, oh I don't know, ruling his Kingdom or something instead of a school?

Whatever.

Anyways, I had just walked by the main lobby when I heard a sinister but familiar voice call my name.

"Vanitas, long time no see, eh?"

I turned around on my heels to find Master Xhaenort before me. Okay, out of everyone I knew...he was the last I'd expect to see here.

"Master, what a pleasant surprise." I greeted, bending over slightly for a bow.

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be an idiot! I'm not your master anymore! I run the front desk with that loser over there!" He cried, pointing over at Yen Sid.

I stood up straight and smirked.

"Sucks to be you."

He scowled at me.

"Well, best be seeing ya..._Master!" _I whirled around and strutted out of the main lobby with him cursing behind me.

If he wasn't my master anymore...things are going to be a lot more interesting around here...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter sucked! It was just to add fluff with SoKai and Jessie and Riku! I'm waiting for GreenPearl to send me the chapter of Jessie's story so you all can find out more about her!_** And I'm debating or not if Sora should take Kairi to see Neverland or Atlantica? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!** _And have a Happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it!)

Stay tuned, and I'll see you all next chapter! :)

Always,

_~Boohbear19~_


	12. The Past Of Scales

**A/N **GPAA: Hey, guys! It's Green Pearl, and before you get reading, I just wanted to talk about some stuff. So I wrote this chapter and it's solely about my OC Jessie Greene's backstory (finally! J) A lot of people have been asking for the OCs' backstories, so Boohbear and I have been talking and decided that it was finally time reveal one of our OC's long awaited origin stories. :D This chapter is totally in Jessie's PoV, but future chapters will be rotating PoVs like it has been. So I hope this chapter helps enlighten you about Jessie (although it may or may not create some more questions for you guys ;) ). Let me know how you guys like it in the comments.

**A/N: **This is Boohbear19! Green Pearl and I would like to thank you all for your support! :) You guys all rock and we've been working EXTREMLY hard on this story (Even though we take forever to update!) Anyways, I promised that I will have Sora take Kairi to Atlantica, and he will! But we know a lot of you have been dying to know about Jessie and Ari's pasts! (You''ll find out about Ari soon enough ;) ) PLEASE give Green Pearl the credit! She has worked REALLY hard on this chapter, and I only wrote a small portion of it at the end! XD

**Shout Outs: **

**KHSonicFan29: **Yes, hopefully this chapter will be more exciting! The Shark SHack isn't a real place as far as I know, I made it up! XD Thank you for your reviews! You rock! :P

**Chocolatelilac101: **I'm SOOO glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter! :) I want a bacon burger too! XD I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing! :P

**Fat Taco: **Hahahahaha glad you enjoyed it! Don't worry, I'll keep writing! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! You rock! :)

**Getsuga Tenshou15: **Thank you! I can always picture Kairi dressing adorable! :) I hope you feel better! And thank you SO much for reviewing! I'm glad that this inspired you! :D You're a great writer! :)

**Nintendos Gamer: **Hahahaha, will do! :) Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

**Yami Chaos27: **Thank you for following and reviewing! I do remember you helping me for the original, thank you! I think I will have Sora take her to both worlds! And no worries, Kairi won't be pregnant for awhile! Green Pearl and I are still debating if we should get her pregnant or not XD I apologize for my spelling, I'm REALLY working hard on it to improve, I have a learning disability :) Anyways, thanks again and I hope to hear more from you! :)**  
**

**GreenPearlAtlanticAries: **Girl, I'm so glad you loved the last two chapters! XD I worked SO hard on those, and I could not have done it without your help! You seriously are the best partner in crime! ;) I can't wait for tomorrow, so we can work on the next chapter during our sleepover! :D I can not thank you ENOUGH for writing this chapter! Jessie is adorable and I can tell how hard you worked on her character! :)

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC's!**

* * *

_~The Past Of Scales~  
_

_(Jessie's POV) _

_Lunge, lunge, strike, strike, strike, block, jump back, strike, relax, lower defense._

I put my keyblade away, before putting my right hand to my shoulder blade and my left hand to my right elbow. I bent back a bit, feeling the upper half of my body loosen up.

"Not bad, Jessie." Kairi said with a gentle smile, putting away her keyblade as well. "Looks like you've been practicing a lot!" I giggled a little.

"Maybe! I've fought heartless before, but I only used intuition then. Lately I've been practicing developing my own technique and better control. You really think it's looking better?"

"Yeah! Keep training as hard as you are and you may even want to consider taking the Mark of Mastery exam." She said hopefully, giving me two thumbs up.

"You know, that would be really cool if I could, but I just want to become as strong as I can be, and if I plateau before becoming a master, then at least I know that I'm giving it my best."

"Aw, come on, Jessie." Riku smirked and shook his head in disappointment.

"'Aw, come on, Jessie' what?"

"You should never stop at 'your best'." He put air quotes around 'your best'.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "If you always give one hundred ten percent, then you will never stop improving!" His enthusiasm never failed to bring a smile to my face.

"Okay, everyone, circle up!" Principal Mickey's voice boomed through the echo-y gymnasium. The sound of sneakers on waxed wooden floor followed as nearly a dozen students ran over to the teacher. We stood before the mouse, waiting for our next instruction. "Now, you kids have been doing great these past couple of weeks and I've seen so much improvement in all of you." Hearing this, a few of the boys gave cocky smirks. Because of this, I think that you're ready to go up against some heartless. I'd like to see how you all preform in the field."

"Sir?" Sora raised his hand quickly, a confused look on his face. "Why would you need to see us fighting heartless? We've all fought them before?" A few students giggled at his question.

"That's a very good question, Sora." Mickey said reassuringly, giving the gigglers a glare. "I'd like to see how you kids do going up against shadow heartless so I can get a baseline for you guys. I want to see how you kids do against everyone else's score as well as seeing your own personal fighting styles and weaknesses."

I looked down to the slightly dirty floor (Sephiroth should really give this place a good once over) and scuffed my sneaker into the ground. The idea of having so many people trying to decode my fighting style was a bit frightening. If people knew my style then they could take me down with ease. My nerves calmed as I looked at the people around me, no one here would purposely hurt me…except maybe Vanitas. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did this test, everyone else would be doing it, too.

"Well, if that's it for questions" Mickey began with a smile. "let's head outside! We're heading to the back of the school past the barrier and into the forest. The area you'll be fighting in is closed off with orange rope, so wait there and I'll be over as soon as I grab my clipboard and a pen."

With that, everyone bustled out of the building, some swinging around keyblades while others whispered to each other, pointing at different people before whispering again. My cheeks flushed red as Terra pointed a finger at me before whispering something into Aqua's ear, a smug smile on his face and eyes looking devilish. She whispered something back to the brunette before she, too, looked back at me, only her look was one of curiosity rather than that of a cat looking wide-eyed at a mouse that it was about to use as its play-thing.

I stared down, not wanting to burst into tears if eye contact was made with anyone. No matter how hard I tried to ignore them, I couldn't fight the prickling tears of embarrassment that welled in my eyes.

"What the Hell is there problem?" I growled under my breath to no one in particular. A husky chuckle responded from behind.

"Don't take it personally," Riku's large hand found my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Terra's just really competitive, he's just scoping out his competition. Well, I guess everyone is scoping out everyone else…" Although everything he said was meant to make me feel better, something about it didn't settle right with me.

"But that's so stupid," I sighed, looking up at him with a grumpy expression. "this is just to get a baseline, it isn't even a competitive event." He let out a full laugh now, looking nearly half a foot down at me with bemused, dazzling aqua eyes and a toothless, sideways grin.

"You're saying you don't feel the least bit competitive about this?"

"Well, I mean, maybe a little, but the not nearly enough to 'scope out my competition' and worry about how I score compared to everyone else. I just want to do my best." He adjusted his arm so that his hand was now dangling by my abdomen and my neck was caught in the crook of his elbow.

"Such confidence!" The tall boy teased, giving my body a playful tug. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help the smile and laughter that came out of me, feeling my frustration melt away.

Beneath our feet, the ground transitioned from pavement to grass. The field that we crossed was groomed to perfection, every blade the same length and beautiful shade of peridot. We reached the barrier that separated the campus from the outside and protected us from the heartless. The barrier was translucent blue, so translucent that if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't even know it was there. The only 'easy' way to identify it was the way it sparkled in the light, so at night it was nearly invisible. Beyond the barrier, the pristine field transformed into a forest of towering twenty meter trees. The leaves were a haunting sapphire and cast an eerie light on the black grass.

* * *

It only took us five minutes to find the roped off area Principal Mickey had described to us. King Mickey was there already, leaning against one of the wooden stakes and sketching a picture onto his clipboard.

"Aw, come on, slow pokes, I was sure you kids were going to beat me here." He smiled from ear to ear, earning a few dumbfounded looks as the students processed what had happened. Without acknowledging the teenager's faces, Mickey scribbled some notes down before turning to the group.

"Ventus, you're up first." The tiniest bit of a blush appeared on the blonde boy's cheeks as his name was called. "Sora, Vanitas, Kairi, Aqua, Xion, Jessie, Roxas, Riku, Terra. Be ready to go up when I call for the next student."

As wielder after wielder busted through identical hordes of shadow heartless, my heart began to tighten up and my nerves began to run wild. I guess shadow heartless were better than any for getting a baseline, but they were the type that I feared most. Kairi swung her last attack on the remaining heartless and retracted her keyblade before wiping her brow and slinking back over to the class.

"Wow, Kairi! Good-" Before I could finish the compliment to my petite friend, Sora squirmed in between us and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame before placing a big kiss on her cheek. I awkwardly rubbed at my shoulder as I looked away, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable being alone in their presence. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the voice awfully close to me and the cool breath that came with it. I squeaked and placed my hand on my chest, gripping the fabric of my gym shirt.

"You're blushing an awful lot lately, Scales." Riku inquired with a chuckle and probably the cutest smile I've ever seen, not helping my situation.

"Oh r-really?" I stuttered, straightening out my turquoise gym shorts and rocking back and forth on the heels of my white tennis shoes. "I had no idea…" Why did this always happen to me? So embarrassing, especially in front of Riku, of all people!

"How could you not notice that? You must be-"

"Jessie, are you ready for your exam?" Mickey called over to me, pointing towards the arena with the cap of his pen. My face drained of color and I took a deep breath, trying my best to keep my voice steady.

"Y-yes, Sir." I flashed Riku an unenthusiastic half-smile in an attempt to conceal my anxiety, but his confused eyes said that he knew something was off. As I drew my keyblade, a soft 'good luck' sent me off into the field.

My palms beaded with sweat, making it difficult to hold my blade properly. The more I tried to brace myself for the upcoming danger, the quicker I realized that this wasn't going to end well. This is the first time since the heartless invasion of Radiant Garden that I've been forced to deal with the shadows.

"Okay, three… two… one…" Principal Mickey counted down, causing the whole class to fall silent. I adjusted my grip on the shaft right before-

"FIGHT!"

My heart pumped waves of adrenaline through my frame, making me forget about all of the people that stood behind the rope, judging my every move. When almost ten seconds passed without a single heartless revealing itself, I lowered my guard, letting my keyblade fall to my side and my eyes scan the dark grass around me.

"Where the Hell are they?" I whispered, feeling my adrenaline levels steadily drop. In the grass, a strangely shaped shadow slunk toward me, sending a chill down my spine as it split into seven smaller figures. I returned to my defensive position as the shadows began to materialize. As I looked at the creature closest to me, my eyes were drawn into electric yellow orbs. When I looked into them, my vision went black.

_I was sitting on my plush living room sofa, a cup of lemonade on the side table to my right and a copy of _The Sight_ at my nose. _

_"__Jessie, are you hungry? It's already eight and you haven't eaten any dinner yet." My mother asked with a smile. I slid my flower bookmark into my spot, sitting up straight and looking back at her over the kitchen island._

_"__Oh, don't worry about that, Mom, I just made a frozen pizza a little while ago. If you want some, I put the leftovers in the refrigerator."_

_"__When did you make pizza? You've been reading for the past four hours!" My father teased, lowering his newspaper. I rolled my eyes and laughed, tossing the book at him._

_…_

_The windows shattered, sending a barrage of glass rain down on us. As I turned to see if my parents were okay, a large chunk of window pane cracked against my skull, knocking me out cold._

_…__._

_My eyes fluttered open, but a cloud of dizziness still hovered over my senses._

_"__Run, Jessie! Get the Hell out of here! RUN!" Who was talking to me? The world around me became clear once more as my vision focused. Mom?_

_"__Leave, get out of here!" Powerful hands lifted me to my feet before shoving me forward._

_"__Run from what?!" I demanded, turning back around, only to see my parents limp frames being mauled by a horde of shadow creatures. _

_"__Run, Jessie, and don't look back!" My father's terrified voice frightened me, and I took off full speed away from my family._

…

Boom, boom, boom, slam, slash, slash, _slash_.

My body was tossed through the air as the heartless assaulted me relentlessly, and I just let them do it. What am I doing? I dragged myself onto my feet, feeling bruises and cuts already forming on both of my forearms. That's it, no more messing around. The heartless surrounded me, but every move they threw at me I dodged and threw another blow back.

After destroying the twenty heartless that had spawned, without receiving a single blow for the remainder of the test, I was finally able to lower my guard. _They're all gone now, they're all gone now._ I kept repeating to myself, a single hot tear rolling down my cheek, but more were on their way for sure. I forced myself to put on the most radiant smile I could produce as I turned to face the class, putting away the keyblade and swiping away the tear with a swift and nonchalant motion. Some of the faces that greeted me were the same happy smiles I sent, some impressed, some not so impressed, and some… concerned?

"Jessie?" Principal Mickey called over to me. I jogged over, maneuvering through the crowd that had formed around the teacher.

"Yes, Sir, is there something you needed me for?"

"Well, I was wondering if you need to go see the nurse?" He asked, his voice laced with concern, motioning towards the wounds on my arms and the slice in my shirt, which, now that I look at it better, has accumulated some blood around the fringe of the tear. I quickly pulled my shirt up past my naval to examine the damage which – thankfully- only happens to be a cut about three inches long and not even deep enough to reach fat. The injury burned as my hot fingertips caress its bruised edges.

"No, no. That isn't necessary.' I held my smile through the pain as I tied the t-shirt in place with the spare hair tie I kept around my wrist.

"Okay…" The principal approved, the look of concern still plastered uneasily on his features.

"If it becomes too painful, just say something, okay?" I nodded, retreating to the back of the class, beginning to lose the battle with smiling.

Finally, the tears began to flow. There was no sniveling, hyperventilating, or sobbing, just two rivulets of scolding tears. Being in the back of the group was nice, it felt as though I was invisible to the other students, too engrossed in watching Roxas to even think about me.

"Wow, Scales." Riku's husky voice greeted me, his tall frame weaving through the crowd. "Nice job out there, but what was up with that slip-up in the beginning?" His eyes landed on my stomach, making his face cringe in a cross between disgust, fear, and worry. "Holy shit, are you okay?" His eyes locked onto mine, and as they saw the pain, they seemed to soften to gentle concern. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he put a hand on my shoulder. Although his words were nothing but peace and care, for some bizarre reason they only brought me more tears. I shook my head, unable to produce words as the sudden attention made my eyes burn.

"I-I can't tell you…" I sobbed quietly, looking at the ground. "I…" I sighed, thinking over what I wanted to say to him. He was concerned now; I couldn't just leave him hanging."I'll tell you after school today."

"Okay, kids," Principal Mickey's voice boomed through the trees. "time to head back to the campus." I turned away from Riku without another word, speed walking after the teacher and praying that no one else would catch me crying.

…

The bell rang after final period. Students bustled out of classrooms and headed off to dorms, courtyards, and gymnasium to enjoy the rest of their Tuesday. I threw my bag down on the floor next to my bunk, looking around for my roommates, but clearly they weren't back yet. That's strange, usually I'm one of the last one's back at the end of the day. Yuna was probably with Tidus, but I didn't have the slightest clue where Rikku or Ari were. Oh well, they'll be back eventually. I picked up my hair brush up off the kitchen counter and brought it with me to the bathroom, where I used it to tie my hair back in a neat French braid. I was only half way through braiding my long, dark hair when my phone vibrated. Who the Hell was that? I tied of the braid and looked at my phone. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Riku's contact photo appear on my screen.

_Okay, Scales, class is over. Where are you?_

I sighed, remembering what I had promised.

_I'm in my room. Meet me at the beach, I'll be there in ten minutes._

I put my brush in the bathroom drawer, locked the dorm up, and left for the beach.

…

When I got to the beach, Riku was already there waiting for me. He was still dressed in his school uniform like I was, only he wasn't wearing his tie and the first three buttons on his shirt were undone.

"Wow, you made good time, Riku." I said from behind him, earning a sideways glance from my tall friend. "Where were you when you texted me?"

"In the cafeteria grabbing a snack." He held up a shiny red apple over his shoulder. "So, are you going to tell me why you were so upset during Keyblade Wielding today?" I walked up to him and sat down in the white sand, looking out onto the water.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" He shook his head and took a seat in the sand next to me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just worried about you. I've never seen you this distressed before, it just seems really out of character for you. You're always so happy and worried about everyone else before yourself, I want to make sure you're okay." I blushed, not used to people caring so much. The only person I've ever talked about my own struggles with was Ari. This was something totally new to me.

"Okay… I guess I'll tell you." I said hesitantly, Riku's smirk poorly trying to hide the hurt on his face.

"Listen, Scales, if you don't trust me, then you don't have to tell me."

"No nonono!" I said quickly, before he began to believe that false idea. "It's not like that at all. I completely trust you. It's just that… I've never shared this with anyone before, besides Ari. It's just extremely painful to talk about." His face relaxed.

"Well, if you trust me… then would you mind if I asked you what's wrong?" His voice was gentle, and his eyes understanding. "I won't be upset at all if you don't want to tell me." I've never seen this side of Riku before, so caring and calm. When he was with his friends he was always so fiery and sassy. Not to say that he wasn't always caring, but he never showed it quite like this. I nodded my head.

"I'll tell you." I said softly. "Just don't make fun of me or worry if I start crying, okay?"

"You bet."

"Well, I'm afraid of the shadow heartless." He looked confused.

"But, you've fought them before today, I've seen you. Why was today any different?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." My eyes trailed off as I searched my brain for an answer. "I think that the combination of being stuck in an area where I couldn't escape from them made it especially terrifying. When I know I can run away from them I don't feel as threatened."

"So, are you just afraid of shadow heartless? Or all heartless?" I laughed, realizing that I've never actually thought about these questions, myself.

"Well, I can't say that I enjoy seeing different types of heartless, but yeah, it's the shadow heartless that scare me the most."

"Why is it that out of all the terrifying strong types of heartless out there, you're afraid of the adorable, easy to kill variety?"

"I mean, they were the kind that killed my parents." His pale skin developed a rosy flush at my words.

"I am so sorry, Jessie, I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked calmly. "There's no changing what happened, and it's not like you did it."

"I…I just… can't believe I never knew that about you." Riku's face looked disappointed.

"Well, they weren't my birth parents, they were my adopted parents. My birth parents passed away when I was a child. I only asked what happened to them once, and my parents told me that they loved me very much, but had passed away. They never told me why…" I trailed off, thinking of their soothing voices, and soft features. "apparently all of my parents were friends growing up, and when my birth parents passed away, my parents didn't even hesitate to take me in. I had never loved them more when they told me that.

I was born and raised in Radiant Garden. My father was a human and my mother was a Cetra, she was Aerith's mother's younger sister. I had no siblings, and Aerith was the only family of mine that was even remotely close to my age. Ari was my neighbor back in Radiant Garden, and she was the closest thing to a sister that I ever had. We did everything together. Yeah, we had other friends that we spent time with, but when we were together, the other was the priority. We were just always like that, ever since we first met we were inseparable." His face lit up a little, allowing the puzzle pieces to fall into place. "I loved Radiant Garden so much. Whenever I wasn't going to school, reading, or spending time with Ari, I would spend time in the forest past my town. Everything was green, and there was this cove that only I ever went to, or at least I pretended only I went to. It was a little clearing next to a brook, and there were always these little white flowers that grew in the spring, and snow mounds in the winter. When I was there, I was at complete peace. I always felt a connection to the heart of Radiant Garden, maybe it was the Cetra in me, but when I was in that cove, it felt like I was one with the planet. That was before the heartless ruined everything there." My voice cracked as I began the part of the story that made my heart break. "I-I won't go into detail about how I ended up in Atlantica, because to be honest, it's difficult for me to remember.

I got sucked up through a black hurricane, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in the middle of an endless ocean. The water was calm, so it was easy to swim, and the hurricane was nowhere in sight, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep swimming forever. Right as I thought I was done for, and I was sinking further and further into the water, my body relaxed, and when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a cloud of bubbles. They tickled my skin as they rose up to the surface, fading into the light that shown through the waves. When the bubbles had vanished, my vision had changed. I could see clearly through the water, and my legs had been changed to a tailwith pretty azure scales, and in my right hand, I was holding Destiny's Colors." I motioned towards my legs as I spoke. "It was then when I became a mermaid. I don't even know how I did it, but obviously I did. I've always had strong magical intuition; I assume that I had transformed instinctively, without even realizing it. But I still don't know how I had summoned my keyblade."

"That's really incredible, I've never heard of anyone being able to perform such complex magic without even thinking about it." Riku said in awe, cupping his chin with his fingers as he spoke.

"Neither have I, it was really strange…"

"It may be strange, but it is definitely fascinating." I shook my head, flustered with the praise.

"Y-yeah, well, the rest of the heartless onslaught I spent in Atlantica, working as a servant to King Triton. He wasn't really the friendliest guy to foreigners. When I first met him, I had immediately told him that I wasn't from his world, and was stranded there with no way of getting home. At first he was furious. He wanted nothing to do with me, but after spending a night in the Atlantica jail, I was released and brought back to King Triton. He never said why, but I think that I reminded him of his daughter, and he pitied me. He kept me as a servant so he could keep an eye on me, in case I really was a bad egg. I think he felt that Ariel would be safer having a keyblade wielder around as well. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I told Ariel all about Radiant Garden and my friends back there. If he had found out, I would have been executed immediately." I smirked, remembering my little rebellious streak. "Then, out of the blue one day, I woke up and I was in this place called Hollow Bastion. Aerith and Ari were with me, but my parents had gone MIA, and I had to assume they had been killed by the heartless after the first attack." I frowned, even though on the inside I didn't feel any pain talking about it. "Aerith took Ari and I in, and we stayed with her and some of her friends for about week, when she received a letter from King Mickey, asking her if she wanted to teach at a boarding school for fighters he had built. She accepted – obviously – and brought Ari and I with her as students. And now… here I am." Riku sat there, face blank of emotion, except for his eyes which were wide with an emotion I couldn't make out. He leaned in and hugged me, not saying anything for a moment. I hesitated for a minute, not knowing how to respond. I placed my hands on his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jessie, I couldn't imagine going through what you went through. Sometimes it's hard for me to think of other people's feelings and experiences." His voice was sincere and even more worried than before. I couldn't help but laugh, actually happy to have shared this stuff with him.

"No, don't worry about it. What I have been through has made me who I am today. If none of that stuff had happened, then I wouldn't be here with you and all my friends. Even though what I went through wasn't the easiest stuff in the world to overcome, I'm very happy where I am now. I'm just sorry you had to listen to my sappy ass story!" His face lightened up a bit, and he laughed, too.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me this much about yourself."

"Well, I want you to know all about me. And to be honest, I don't think I would have told anyone else about this if they had asked me." I paused, embarrassed, but for some reason that was out of my control, I kept talking, "And… I want to know all about you, too." A huge smile that I couldn't help crossed my face. "Next time we hang out I'll make sure we go somewhere a lot more fun." I looked down at my watch. It was already five-thirty, if my roommates saw me gone without letting them know where I was, they would freak out.

"Not to be a buzzkill, but I should probably get back to my room before Ari throws a fit. Thank you so much for this, Riku." My heart was pounding in my ears and my entire body was hot with nervousness, but I still kissed him on the cheek and stood up quickly. "Text me when you get back to your room. We can talk some more… and plan the next time we hangout." I waved and jogged back before he had time to lose the shocked expression or blush on his face. I calm my heart as I kept thinking about the kiss all the way back to my room.

* * *

_(Riku's POV)_

"Okay, Sora...you've been grinning like that for the past hour and it's starting to freak me out." I looked at my best friend.

He was leaning back on the couch with his arms behind his head with a huge grin on his face.

He blinked and looked at me.

"Huh!? Did you say something?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you thinking about!? You keep grinning."

Sora blushed a little."Oh! Just...about taking Kairi to Atlantica! You know...since she's never been!?"

I raised my brows, not expecting that at all.

"You are!?"

"Yup!"

"Why now?" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat.

"Well, I was telling her about some of the worlds, and since she's only been to Hallow Bastion...I thought it'd be a good idea! She deserves to see the worlds! I mean...we have!"

I nodded. "I suppose...so are you going to borrow Donald's gummi ship?"

"Hehehehe...yeah..._borrow." _Sora scratched the back of his head.

Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that, whatever, it was his choice. I'll let him deal with the wrath of the angry bird.

I simply nodded and leaned back in my seat thinking of Jessie. Damn, that girl has been through more than I thought...now I was curious about Ari...

"SO! What did you and Jessie talk about!?"

"WHAT!?" I shot up to me feet. "DID YOU FOLLOW US TO THE BEACH!?"

Sora's eyes widened. "I-I wouldn't say followed...I just...wanted to make sure that Jessie was okay!"

"_Why do you think I went to meet her there!?" _I growled between gritted teeth.

Sora slowly got up to his feet. "Should I start running?"

I didn't give him a head start before I tackled him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed! :D Stay tuned, and Green Pearl and I will have one chapter under da sea fro you guys! :D

PS We hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! :P


	13. Atlantica

**A/N:** Yay! I see that GreenPearl and I are getting more reviewers! :) I'll try to update as soon as I can but I am starting my second semester of college this week and am going to be super busy, but I'll see what I can do, because you guys rock and Kingdom Hearts is basically my life! _(Seriously I'm obsessed!) _and _**GreenPearlAtlanticAries**_ has a busy schedule herself with having a few AP classes and getting through her last year of High School, so please bare with us and our crazy schedules! We WILL keep updating! :D Thank you again everyone for all your support! You rock! :P I apologize for the slow update! I've been on vacation and I haven't been feeling very well! :/

PS! If you all have the time or interest, PLEASE check out my profile page where you can send your vote on who is your FAVORITE couple in Destiny High! :D GreenPearl and I would LOVE to know! :D

**Shout outs: **

**GreenPearlAtlanticAries:** Girl, I can't thank you enough for all the role playing and Fangirling you do with me! This story would be nowhere without you, and you Did an amazing job with Jessie's story! :) I love you brohas and you seriously are the best writing partner and friend in the world! I'm so proud of your accomplishments and how well your last year of High School is going for you, you truly deserve the best! :P

**Yamichaos27: **Yeah learning disabilities suck! :/ but I'm glad you're excited for this chapter! I hope You enjoy it! Thanks for Your Reviews! :)

**athgeass:** Thanks for the favorite and follow for Destiny High! :)

**Fat Taco:** Thank you, you are too sweet! :) I'm glad! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and their will be plenty of ArixVani moments! ;) just give it some time, along with Ari's past! :)

**Chocolatelilac101:** Right? Mermaids rock! :) I love Jessie and Riku together! :D Also I will be working on More SoKai and ArixVani moments! We promise to update as soon as we can! We just have to work around our crazy schedules! :)

**KHSonicFan29:** Hahaha I have no idea what forest! Greenpearl write it! I find it awesome! :) you'll have to ask her for the directions! ;)

**MStarr:** Thank you for following Destiny High! :)

**arrow2daknee:**Oh, wow! Thank you so much for your kind review! :) GreenPearl and I are working really hard to making this a good story! :) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope to hear more of your Awesome feedback in future chapters! :P Also thank you for all of your support and encouragement, and the favorite and follow for Destiny High! We're really glad you're enjoying Destiny High! :D

**FoeHammerE419: **Thank you for the favorite and follow for Destiny High! :)

**Disclaimer:**We do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney. All we own are our OC's Ari and Jessie! :)

* * *

_~Atlantica~_

_(Sora's Pov)_

The obnoxious blaring of my alarm clock was enough to get me to crack an eye open.

4:30 am?

Why did I set my alarm so early? What made me _remember_ to set my alarm in the first place? Then it hit me.

Atlantica! I was going to show Kairi Atlantica today! She's going to love it! She must be so excited!

I smacked the snooze button with the palm of my hand and sat up stretching my arms out over my head, I let out a groggy yawn.

Roxas, Axel, and Riku were all asleep and it was a good thing too! I'd probably be digging my own grave if I woke Axel or Riku! Roxas wouldn't be very happy, but he's more resilient about it.

After wrestling with my blankets, I swung my legs over my bunk, feeling around blindly with my feet until they made contact with the wooden ladder. I took the steps two at a time and then carefully maneuvered my way around our dorm room.

I managed to find our dresser and pull out a fresh pair of clothes and boxers. Finding my way to the bathroom was going to be a challenge, since Riku needed the entire room dark in order for him to sleep. Axel sleeps like a mouse, so I have to walk like a fox in order to not wake him! Roxas, again I don't have to worry about, he always sleeps with his head has in playing his music through his iPod.

I nodded to myself for encouragement, holding my clothes close to my chest and keeping my free hand out in front of me for guidance.

_One step at a time Sora, _I told myself as I slowly made my way across out dim dorm. I cringed and clenched my teeth as the wooden floor boards creaked under my weight. Frantically looking over my shoulder, I saw to my relief that my roommates were still fast asleep.

And then-

_-BANG!_

My shin made contact with the coffee table. I gasped and bit down on my finger to keep from shouting. I froze in place once I heard rustling of blankets behind me. Feeling my heart pounding, I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Axel sitting up in his bunk. His hair pointing in every direction and his eyes were half lidded.

"I AM the tooth fairy!" He shouted before collapsing back on his side.

Whew, that was close!

* * *

_(Kairi's Pov)_

Just as I was finished tying my shoe laces together, I heard a light knock at my door. I smiled and swiftly made my way over to answer the door. Sora was there as expected.

He flashed me an adorable grin. "Ready to see Atlantica? Good morning by the way!"

I shut my door behind me quietly, so we wouldn't wake my roommates. I turned to him and squealed.

"Yes! Will we see mermaids!?" I looped my arm with his as we began to walk down the dim corridor.

"You bet! Ariel's friend Flounder should be there too! Sebastian Is the choir teacher here, you may have seen him around! He won't be there because well, he's teaching here at Destiny High!" Sora explained.

"Oh, yes I have! He's the crab right!?" I asked.

Sora nodded. "That's him!"

"Sora? How will we be getting to Atlantica?" I asked. "Don't we need a Gummi ship?"

"We do, and we have one!" Sora replied, leading me down to the garage section of Destiny High, where Mr Cid Highwind teaches Basics of Mechanics.

I watched as Sora summoned Oathkeeper to unlock the doors to the garage. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, grinning at me as he dismissed his keyblade.

"Don't you kind of feel like we're being naughty? Sneaking out early and taking the schools Gummi ship?" I asked, with a smile.

Sora laughed, taking my hand and leading us inside the aircraft.

"It's Donalds actually, and a little bit, but I'm a very good pilot! I'll have this Gummi ship returned in one piece!" Sora reassured me.

"Hmm, I'm surprised Donald leaves his ship unlocked!" I inspected, taking a look at all the buttons and switches around the ship.

Sora grinned. "He always locks it, Goody must have used it last!" He pointed to the keys that were still placed in the ignition.

I giggled. "Wow, he really is Goofy!"

Sora laughed at my lame pun as he sat down in the pilots chair, I took the seat next to him and instantly buckled my seat belt.

"Are you ready for Atlantica?" Sora asked me.

"Not until you put your seat belt on!" I replied, pointing to his lap where his seat belt hung loose on each side of his legs.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" He quickly fastened his seat belt and pressed a button that set the garage door open.

I shielded my eyes at the early rays of dawn poured inside the little garage and reflecting of the glass

Of the Gummi ships dashboard.

My heart leaped into my chest and I nearly fell out of my seat once I heard the monstrous roar of the Gummi ships engine below us.

"OFF TO ATLANTICA!" Sora cried.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I watched him as he pushed the throttle forwards sending the Gummi ship out at a blinding speed and keeping me on the edge of my seat, literally.

* * *

_(Aqua's Pov)_

"Hey, Jessie! Are you feeling any better?" I asked, taking a seat next to the new keyblade wielder.

I had just gotten my breakfast and saw her sitting by herself and from what I saw yesterday it seems like she could use some company.

She looked up from her half eaten bagel smeared with cream cheese on it.

"Oh! Good morning, Aqua! Yeah, I'm alright, sorry about what happened yesterday! You must think I'm a freak or Something!" She sighed and started to spin her paper plate around with her pointer finger.

I smiled and gently placed my hand over hers.

"I wouldn't judge you over something like that, if anything I'm concerned! And if there is anything I can do, please let me know!"

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks Aqua, I will!"

"Good morning, girls!" Ventus approached us, holding a muffin and a bottle of milk in his hands.

"Hey, Ven! Good morning!" I greeted him, ruffling his hair as he took a seat next to me.

"Good morning, Ven! Drinking lactose free milk?" Jessie asked, nibbling on her bagel.

"Yup! I can't drink regular or..lets just say I'll be in the bathroom all day!" Ventus replied with a laugh.

"Really? Aww, that sucks!" Jessie cried.

"He's not really lactose intolerant , he just thinks he's lactose intolerant from getting sick off of ice cream one night." Terra replied, sitting down at our table along with Riku, Roxas, and Namine.

"Not true! I'm really lactose intolerant!" Ventus defended.

"Well, maybe you should go and see the nurse if you're so worried about it!" I suggested as I opened my carton of juice.

"What are we all jabbering about?" Vanitas sneered, pulling a chair up to our table. He dug his hand in the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of our table and stuffed a handful of grapes in his mouth.

Ventus shot him a glare. "None of your business!"

Vanitas raised a brow. "Whoa, not very friendly!"

"Speak for yourself!" Ari snapped, sitting down in Jessie's lap, she was eating a chocolate muffin that was about the size of her head.

"Damn little lady, You sure can put it away!" Vanitas laughed one moment and the next he was wearing Ari's muffin on his face.

* * *

_(Sora's Pov) _

"Wow Kairi, you look great!" I commented, admiring her lovely lilac-colored fin and pink shells.

I was thankful for Donalds magic, turning us both into fish before we landed. Although being able to land the Gummi ship on the water was a bit of a challenge, but I managed! And being able to give Kairi the opportunity to see this underwater world was a real treat for both of us!

"Wow, Sora! I can't believe it!" Kairi cried, her hands caressing her new fish tail eagerly. "I'm a mermaid, I'm an actual mermaid!" She giggled.

I laughed with her and took her hands in mine.

"Yes you are, and the most beautiful one too."

"Aww, Sora!" She beamed, pulling me forward so I was closer to her.

Our eyes met, gazing into each others in ardency.

"If you ask me," She whispered, bring her lips right over mine, "You make a very handsome merman."

She ran her hand up my arm slowly and brought it up to rest on my shoulder.

I smiled and leaned in to capture her lips in mine, she kissed back willfully. Dancing her lips over mine sweetly. I took this opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I deepened the kiss, wanting to feel and memorize every crease and depth of her soft lips. She sighed softly once we parted.

"Hey, I've never kissed anyone underwater before..." I said grinning. "That was kind of romantic, don't you think?"

I crossed my arms behind my head. She stared at my chest and abdomen for a moment and I felt my cheeks turning red.

"W-what?"

"What!?"

She looked up at me alarmed, indigo eyes wide and cheeks flushed a dark pink.

I laughed. "Like what you see?"

That only caused her to blush harder, awe how adorable! She looks so cute whenever she blushed.

"You should know the answer to that by now, you bum!" She replied, reaching out to take my hand. "Now come on! You have a world to show me!"

I smiled. "Okay! Where would you like to go first!"

"Well..." She paused and looked around us.

Her eyes scanning over the pale ocean floor and walls with little seashells minted in them.

"Where are we right now!?"

"Tranquil Grotto! Probably one of the most safest parts of Atlantica! Other than Ariel's grotto and King Tritons throne!" I replied.

"Wow, and Jessie has lived here for some time too!" Kairi added, swimming around the small grotto sedately, her tresses of scarlet floated around her face casually yet in such an angelic manner.

"Come on! I have to show you the Undersea courtyard!" I exclaimed, swimming over to her and taking her hand in mine. "You'll have to stay close, because it's a very extensive area!"

Kairi nodded and hugged my arm. "That won't be a problem!"

* * *

So for the past couple hours, Kairi and I've been swimming around in the vicinity of the underwater kingdom. I showed her the undersea garden letting her admire all the various colored corals and plants, she was able to collect a couple of Thalassa Shells that she declared were rare ones. We maneuvered our way through the Undersea Cave, having to teach Kairi mermaid kick to swim through the strong currants.

I expected dozens of heartless to materialize in front of us once we've reached the Undersea Gorge, but fortunately the world still remains secure from the last time I've sealed its keyhole.

"Sora, look at all the fish!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing at a school of clown fish that swam below us.

I laughed. "You know, I can still catch fish with my hands!"

She giggled. "I always wondered how you were able to remain ownership of such a tedious skill!"

I smirked. "I've got my secrets!"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh!? Like to share!?"

"With pleasure, but I suggest holding off story time until we return home. I don't want to risk you missing out on anything while we're here!"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you!"

I watched her eyes widen to the size of plates at the golden palace of Atlantica before us.

"Is that...where Ariel used to live? Is that King Tritons kingdom!?" Kairi cried, clutching her Thalassa shells close to her chest.

I laughed and nodded. "Would you like to meet the King? I've got to warn you, he's not the welcoming kind when it comes to outsiders!"

"Oh, I would love to meet him! But I'd hate to upset him!" Kairi replied.

I shook my head. "I think we'll be fine! As long as I explain to him that you're the Seventh Princess of Heart! Come on!"

I took her hand once more and lead her through Tritons kingdom, admiring the golden architecture and vines of flowers that were wrapped around every pier for decoration.

"Hello, Sora!" A few mermaids greeted me as Kairi and I swam by them.

"Oh! Hello! Nice to see you again!" I replied, giving them a slight wave with my hand that wasn't holding Kairi's.

"Again? You've seen them before?" Kairi asked me, looking up at me. "Who are they?"

"Ariel's sisters, she has about six of them I think!" I replied.

"Oh, wow! Six sisters! King Triton must be very pleased with having seven daughters!"

"I suppose so!" I laughed, not wanting to imagine what it'd be like having seven kids in general.

"Well, what are their names!?"

"Uhh...hehehe...you might want to ask King Triton that question!" I replied as we swam our way inside of Tritons throne, to where he was sitting on his large cathedra molded into the frame of a giant shell.

He gazed down at us, with his trusty haylocon triton by his side.

"Sora, the visitor from another world...how is my Ariel doing?" Triton asked us.

"She's doing fantastic! She is giving my friends and I great tips on singing, and Sebastian is even constructing our band class!" I replied.

He nodded slowly. "Well, I'm glad to hear that my daughter is happy...she was always so engrossed with the other worlds..."

"Heh, we know the feeling!" I pulled Kairi closer to me. "Your majesty? I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend and best friend, Kairi...she is from my homeworld as well, and she is a Princess of Heart!"

The sea kings teal colored eyes fell on Kairi.

"Is that so?" He studied her notably. "Hmm, well it's very nice to meet you, Princess."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, your majesty!" Kairi replied, bending forward in a bow. "You have such a beautiful kingdom!"

"Thank you, I'm not fond of visitors but you seem like a fine young lady, and if you're a friend and lover of Sora then I see no harm into having you visit my palace. You are welcome here at anytime." King Triton replied.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you very much, your majesty!"

Triton nodded before shifting his eyes over to me.

"Keep an eye on my Ariel for me. I'm counting on you Sora."

I bowed. "You have my word, your majesty!"

* * *

_(Kairi's Pov)  
_

"King Triton seems like a very friendly king to me!" I said, as Sora and I swam around the old Sunken ship.

"He is, he's just very protective of his daughters and kingdom, can't say I blame him! But he could've been a little nicer to Donald, Goofy, and I when we first came to this world!" Sora replied.

I giggled. "Well you made an appearance at a kind of disquieting time!"

"Yeah, I know!" Sora laughed. "I'd probably be the same way too if I-" Sora was cut off by a loud

_-Thud!_

We both whirled around in our horror to find a shark, half the size of the sunken ship and teeth the size of us!

The shark floated towards us slowly, snapping his jaws at us, its back fin swishing swiftly ready to attack.

"S-Sora!" I whimpered, grasping his forearm tightly.

"SWIM!" Sora shouted, thrashing us out of the sharks direction just in time as it lunged at our previous location.

I submerged after Sora as fast as my new tail could carry me.

The shark wasn't far behind us snapping his teeth barbarically, not pleased with our attempts to escape.

I cried out in dismay as Sora and I dived our way through the Undersea valley.

In one swift motion he grabbed my arm and flung me at a bed of tall sea grass.

"Hide! I'll take care of him!" Sora exclaimed, rapidly summoning Oblivion.

I ducked behind the tall grass and watched through its openings in angst.

The shark growled as it lunged at Sora, baring its razor sharp teeth. Sora dodged the attack swiftly and span his body around in a spiral-like motion. Swinging Oblivion down in one swift motion, smacking the shark in the center of its head and prying its skin open with its sharp blades. An eerie groan came from the shark as it swam away, a mist of its own blood lingering after it.

I swam after Sora, and threw my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"You okay?"

He dismissed his keyblade and returned the hug.

"Yeah, no problem! Are you alright?"

"Yeah...Sora? I appreciate you taking me here to Atlantica, really I do! I had such a wonderful time but...can we go home now before we get attacked by more mean sharks!?"

Sora laughed. "Awe! Come on, that was nothing! But we should probably be heading back before Donald finds out his ship is missing."

I nodded a bit rapidly, my heart was still beating frantically from the dangerous encounter.

We swam back to the tranquil grotto and up to the surface where the Highwind remained floating above the water waiting for us.

If all the other worlds were like this one, I'm in for a real surprise!

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was one heck of a visit! _(Thanks Bruce!) _I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! I've been feeling sick and anxious lately so I hope this chapter was to your liking's! PLEASE review and give me your feedback and any requests you may have! :) And I will be updating and posting as soon as I can! And remember to vote on my couples poll! ;) Thank you all again, until next time! :D

Always,

~Boohbear19~


	14. A Price to Pay

**Boohbear19's A/N: **Yay! Another update! (About time Booh Bear!) Man, work keeps appearing to me like shadow hordes! DX Anyways, GreenPearl and I thank you all for your patience and support! :) Also thank you for those who voted on the poll! :) I will be closing that one for now and putting up a poll on if Kairi should get pregnant or not, since her and Sora's relationship will start getting serious soon ;) So please don't forget to vote! :D

ALSO have any of you heard Amanda Lee's version of Dearly Beloved? It's amazing...just saying...I've also been playing Birth By Sleep and 358/2 days like a mad man lately XD Another random suggestion, If you haven't checked out my story Distant Hearts yet, PLEASE do! I'm working really hard on it! :)

**GreenPearl AtlanticAries A/N: **Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Booh Bear and I worked really hard on it and had a lot of fun writing it! :) Please leave a review and let us know what you guys think! :)

**WARNING:** Sora and Riku may seem a little OOC in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but our OC's Jessie and Ari!

**Shout outs: **

**Yamichaos27: **Thank you for pointing those errors out! :) I won't submit chapters from my phone again that's for sure! XD Thanks again for reviewing! :P

**Chocolatelilac101: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Yeah the whole Ven being lactose intolerant is an inside joke GreenPearl and I have XD Thanks for your reviews and support! You rock! :)

**arow2daknee: **I'm glad to hear that! :) Thank you for all your support and reviews, you rock! :)

**Fat Taco: **I'm glad you liked it! Yes, it was a bit of a crazy chapter! :) And awesome, I will count your votes! I agree with them as well! SoKai are the best couple ever invented and Jessie and Riku really are adorable! Thanks again for reviewing! :)

**LuckyWolf2294: **Thanks for the follow and fav for Destiny High! :D

* * *

_A Price to Pay _

_(Sora's POV) _

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop playing by the pool!" Wakka yelled, rushing over to Riku and I, who were in the middle of a wrestling match.

"Why?" Riku asked, pulling me into a headlock with an iron grip. I yelped and tried with all my might in attempts to pry myself loose from his grip, over the past couple of years I've gotten stronger but still not as strong as Riku..._yet. _

Riku then gave me a shove causing me to nearly fall face first into the pool.

"GAH!" I shrieked, my feet wobbling and arms flailing to maintain my balance.

"Because the heating is down!" Wakka explained.

"Then how are we going to practice?" Vanitas asked, with a bored expression on his face.

The rest of us looked at Wakka curiously, Vanitas did have a point. If the water was too cold for us to swim in how could we practice Blitz Ball?

"We could practice our wrestling techniques!" Ventus piped up flexing his arms, toned but nowhere near to being muscular.

I quickly flexed an arm and ran my hand against the slight bulge of muscle on my bicep. I nearly sighed, years of keyblade wielding and I've only gained this? Then again Ventus was no bigger than I, or Roxas. Maybe it was just our body type. Would we ever be as buff as Riku, Terra, or Vanitas?

"We could always pass the Blitz balls back and forth to a partner!" Aqua chimed in.

Yuffie nodded in response and started to bounce up and down. "Oh! OH! We could also do some drill exercises with the ball! You can blow that shiny whistle of yours!"

Shuyin rolled his eyes while Tidus laughed at the ninjas enthusiasm, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

Wakka shook his head. "Those are all good ideas, but ball tossing and warm ups won't have the same effect as they do underwater! So today we'll just be weight lifting! I realized we haven't done much of that since practice started! So pick your partners!"

"Don't forget to blow your whistle!" Yuffie shouted, pointing a finger at him.

Vanitas laughed. "Ball tossing and blow your whistle."

"I don't even have a whistle, Yuffie!" Wakka replied,"And Vanitas, keep it clean would ya?"

"Heh, no promises." Vanitas replied with a smirk.

"Couch, there may have to be a group of three since we have an odd number." Shyuin replied.

Wakka counted our heads quickly and then nodded. "Okay!

"I CALL DIBS ON JESSIE, SORRY ARI!" Yuffie shouted, grabbing a hold of Jessie's arm tightly. She then smirked at Riku. "Sorry, pretty boy! I'm stealing your girlfriend."

Riku's cheeks turned a light pink and so did Jessie's.

"Whatever." Riku waved a hand at her, looking down at the floor to hide his blush.

Vanitas strutted over to Ari buffing out his chest. "Well blondie, looks like it's you and me!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you in the dick." Ari snapped, crossing her arms.

Vanitas's eyes widened for a moment but was washed away by a smirk. "I could give you plenty of reasons." He purred.

"Violence is not the answer!" Wakka shouted.

Vanitas scoffed. "Yeah it is!"

I looked over at Terra who had scoped up a giggling Aqua and had a laughing Ventus besides him. I'm guessing they were the group of three.

I looked back over at Riku who was still looking at the floor.

"Find anything interesting?" I teased him.

He glared up at me and punched my shoulder.

"OW!" I shouted, feeling my shoulder already starting to throb at the blow.

"Come on, Sora! I hardly touched you." Riku replied with a roll of his eyes, then he smiled behind me.

"Wha-" I started but was cut off by a pair of thin arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"SORA!"

I jumped but after hearing that sweet child-like voice, my heart fluttered and I felt myself smiling like an idiot.

"Sorry, Kairi...I'm afraid that today's practice won't be very interesting! We're just lifting weights." I turned around to return the hug. "A-and sorry I'm shirtless!"

I saw her cheeks color briefly. "Sora, I've seen you shirtless before!"

"Oh, right!" I laughed and scratched the back of my head. feeling my cheeks grow hot.

She giggled as Olette, Xion, and Namine walked over to us to pull her away from me.

The four of them were still dressed in their school outfits, and I couldn't help but stare at Kairi's bare legs...I mean the skirt was so short and Kairi was a short person, but that skirt made her legs look miles long!

"Come on Kairi, stop distracting your boyfriend and let's go find a seat!" Olette said winking at me.

I gasped and bit my lower lip when I saw Kairi's red face. She must have caught me gawking, I hope she wasn't mad.

"S-sorry..." I stammered, hearing Riku snickering behind me.

Kairi just smiled and then bounced on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek before grabbing Olette's hand and racing to the bleachers.

I grinned and crossed my arms over my head.

I saw Namine and Roxas exchange smiles and Xion and Axel wave to each other before they followed Kairi and Olette.

"Hey, Kairi! I'll see you after pra-AAHHH!"

At one moment I was waving and smiling gaily to Kairi, the next I found myself flying face first into the pool. My breath hitched in my throat as the freezing cold water encompassed my body. Everyone broke in laughter as I shot up to the surface sputtering and shivering.

"Sora! Are you okay!?" Kairi yelled from the bleachers.

I gave her a shaking thumbs up, then smirked up at Riku who was bent over laughing his head off.

"Laugh it up, Riku!" I sneered before grabbing him by the ankle and pulling him in the icy pool with me.

He shouted in surprise as he plunged into the freezing pool water by force.

"NOOO! BOYS! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Wakka shouted as he hurried over to the edge of the pool, bending over slightly to look at Riku and I.

"How cold is the water anyways?" Riku asked, whipping his soaking wet hair to the side before grabbing my head and shoving me under the surface. I gurgled and squirmed and fought against Riku, feeling the artic-like water rush to my head. I floated back up to the surface and purposely shook my wet hair in his face causing him to laugh and splash me. I splashed him back.

"You two seriously have to get out, it's thirty-eight degrees in there!" Tidus cried.

"Hah! That's nothing! I've swam, in ocean temperatures many times before, and so has Riku!" I replied crossing my arms behind my head as I started to float on my back. The water was cold, but it felt kind of nice and numbing against my skin, maybe I just had a high tolerance for cold temperatures.

"Yeah, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Riku added, leaning against the edge of the pool and propping his elbows up on the cement.

"Fine! Suite yourselves!" Shuyin snarled as he walked by us and to the storage closet to retrieve the weights.

"Come on Riku, we should probably get out!" I said, not wanting to upset anyone. I turned over on my stomach feeling the brisk water hit my face and started swimming towards the stairs of the pool.

Riku nodded at me and followed suite.

* * *

_(Riku's POV) _

They always say "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt."

What about, "It's all fun and games until someone gets _sick." _

_Yup, _you guessed it.

There was a price to pay for messing around in cold water, and I was paying the price.

I woke up at four hacking my lungs out and shaking like a freaking leaf. As much as I tried to fall back asleep with the blankets literally wrapped over and around my freezing cold body I couldn't. My head was pounding and I couldn't stop coughing, I was surprised I didn't wake anyone up.

So I just laid there coughing into my pillow, hearing the mucus build up in the back of my throat, as thick as quick sand. This went on until Roxas's alarm clock went off, causing the four of us to groan in unison.

"UGH! CAN'T IT BE FRIDAY!?" I heard Axel groan along with the rustling of sheets and stomping of his footsteps.

"Almost!" Roxas drawled before he let out a yawn. "It's Thursday, just one more day!"

I knew I wasn't in shape for my classes, including keyblade wielding, but I had to go...I didn't want Jessie to worry about me or have my grade marked down for being absent of short notice. Hesitantly, I lifted my trembling hands to the back of my head in attempts to untie night mask, cringing and squinting as the bright morning light nearly blinded me not to mention make my head feel a hundred times worse.

A groan that sounded more like a wheeze left my throat as I hoisted myself up in a slouched sitting position. I watched Roxas and Axel through half lidded eyes as they got their uniforms on. I must of been staring at them longer then I thought I was, now that Axel was snapping his fingers in my face.

"RIKU! YO! You still alive bro? You look like shit!"

I swatted his head away, now out of my zombie-like state.

"I'm fine...just tired..." I replied, which was not all a lie, my body felt worn down as if it were consumed by the darkness again.

"Axel's right, maybe you should stay here and rest for the day, we can explain to King Mickey that you're not feeling well!" Roxas said, taking a good look at me.

I waved a hand at them.

"You mean you picked up pneumonia from showing off at practice yesterday?"

I flipped him the bird before picking my uniform off the couch and heading for the bathroom to change.

* * *

_(Sora's POV) _

If it wasn't for stupid keyblade wielding class, I'd be in my bunk all day. Why did Riku always have to act so tough and cool? More importantly, why did I always have to be involved in his shenanigans?

I growled at my reflection that had dark circles under the eyes and messy hair. My growl sounded more like a dying lawn mower from all the congestion in my throat. I hacked loudly and spat into the sink before tying my tie carefully around my neck. All I cared about was getting through the day, and hopefully kicking Riku's butt today during class! I cringed and held my throbbing head in my hands from the loud series of my pounding from behind the door.

"SORA! Hurry it up in there and stop playing with your keyblade or we'll be late for class!" Axel shouted from the other side.

I kicked the door open, hitting Axel square in the face.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" He snarled, rubbing at his nose.

I smirked. "Karma!" I replied in a messed up voice.

My eyes widened and I placed a hand over my mouth. Great, now I had to go through the whole voice changing thing again...

"You're sick too?" Riku asked as he picked up his school bag.

I glared at him before picking up my bag. I shoved him out of my way and headed to the cafe, I was not in the mood to tolerate his ego.

(*)

"Good morning, Sora! You look tired, that's not like you to get no sleep...unless you're sick..." Kairi paused and looked at me as I mouthed 'DUH!' to her along with an eye roll. "Oh yup! You're definitely sick!" Kairi replied, nodding her head.

"How do you know?" Xion asked, as she eyed me curiously.

I stuck my tongue at her. She flushed and looked down at her bowl of fruit.

"It's easy! Sora is not Sora when he's under the weather!" Kairi explained.

"Is he contagious?" Jessie asked, slowly holding her binder up to her face. "I'm a huge germaphobe!"

"Yeah, Jessie never gets sick." Ari added, picking at her chocolate chip muffin as if she were some gorilla.

"Probably!" Kairi replied. She started to stroke my cheek and brush a few spikes that were matted to my clammy skin.

"Sora, you're sweating bullets! Did you check your temperature this morning!? You're probably running a fever!" Kairi cried, still stroking and touching my face.

I just glared at her. I did not want to be touched and stroked.

Olette giggled. "He's so cute! I wish I looked as cute as Sora when I'm sick!"

"Girl I bet you look a thousand times better than me!" Yuffie said before shoving her entire bagel down her mouth.

I scowled. She totally stole one of my talents! Plus she's doing it wrong!

"You can't look as bad as ME!" Selphie whined.

_Oh here we go. _

"Remember Sora and Kairi? When I had strep throat and I totally lost my voice for a couple of days?"

"How could I forget?" I replied, causing a few of the girls to gasp.

"Sassy!" Jessie replied.

"Oh, that's nothing!" Selphie replied. "Sora was so mean to me one time when he was sick, he made me cry!"

"Did not!" I protested. "You kept hassling me to duel with you and I did and then you cried after I beat you!"

"DID NOT!" Selphie shouted, rattling my eardrums. "You used to be a terrible fighter!"

I felt a muscle under my eye tick.

"We should probably finish our breakfast before first period starts!" Kairi said, handing me a napkin for my untouched oatmeal, why bother eating oatmeal if you can't taste it!? I took the napkin anyways and blew my nose before giving it back to her.

Her eyes widened as she took it. "Umm...thanks?" She awkwardly set the napkin on her tray.

I started to cough loudly causing the girls to cringe and cover their food.

"Geeze! Cover your mouth!" Rikku cried.

"I really can't afford to get sick." Aqua added.

I wiped my nose that was now running, I felt Kairi stiffen besides me.

"DON'T you girls have anything interesting to talk about!?" I sneered before sneezing loudly in front of me.

"SORA!" Kairi cried.

I ignored her and started shoveling my oatmeal down, I knew I was going to be hungry later, I just wish I could taste!

"You should really go to bed, it will only take longer for you to get better if you rest up, trust me." Ari said, she was still in the process of picking apart her muffin.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, bits of oatmeal flying out from my mouth. "After school today, I'm taking care of you, Sora!" Kairi said as she finished her eggs.

"Whatever." I replied, but secretly I did want her to take care of me.

* * *

_(Kairi's POV) _

"I thought you were a germaphobe?" I asked Jessie, as we walked to Sora and Riku's room.

"I am...but...I care about Riku, he's really sweet and I just want to make sure that he's okay." Jessie replied.

I smiled at her. "He is! I think he cares for you too...he can be very difficult to read sometimes, but I'm sure of it...the way he looks at you."

"You are like Sora's world!" Jessie replied, making me blush.

"That's good, because he's my world." I replied, stopping at the boys dorm and knocking on it gently. "Sora!? Riku? You guys home?"

Jessie and I waited a few moments until we head a series of loud footsteps. Sora's no doubts.

The door slowly swung open and Sora stood behind it. His hair was wet and he was dressed in a loose white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with the King's symbol printed on them.

"What?" He snapped, looking at Jessie and I.

"U-um...where is Riku?" Jessie asked.

Sora frowned at her and jerked his thumb behind him, Jessie quietly thanked him and squeezed by him.

I giggled at Sora. "It never ceases to amaze me how long your hair is when it's wet!" I said looking at Sora's damp spikes that clung to the base of his neck and jaw.

He just stared at me.

"Aww, come on lazy bum." I took his hand that was burning hot.

"Where are we going?" He sniffled, but followed behind me.

"Back to my dorm! Aqua, Olette, and Namine went out for ice cream so we'll have the place to ourselves for awhile!"

"WHAT!? Why didn't you go with them? You could have brought me back an ice cream!" Sora growled.

"Because dairy won't help with your congestion!" I replied as we walked back to the girls dorm. I looked up at Sora, he looked down at me with half lidded eyes that didn't have their natural bright light to them, his skin was a bit paler than usual, and he still had dark circles under his eyes. Poor thing.

"Whatever." He snarled.

"_Whatever!" _I mocked playfully pulling on his arm before reaching in my pocket for my key to our dorm.

* * *

_(Jessie's POV) _

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from crying.

"Why aren't you eating anything!?" I cried, feeling tears blind my vision.

I've been with Riku all day, I even made him toast and soup and he refused to eat!

His skin was paler than usual and his cheeks were flushed red. He was shaking violently, every time I tried tucking him in he would just kick the covers off and say he's hot.

"Jessie..." He rasped, his eyes were closed.

"No! You need to eat something to regain your strength! I'm _trying to help you!" _

He sighed and grabbed me by the wrist so gently that he was hardly touching me. He slowly opened his electric blue eyes and stared into mine.

"Come here." He ordered with a little edge to his voice.

Slowly, I sat down on the edge of his bed. He then threw his strong arms around me, pulling me into his warm chest and nuzzled his hot face against the crook of my neck. I carefully returned the hug, not caring at this point if I got sick. I just wanted to be with him like this, I felt invincible in his arms...complete...

"Riku...I-"

"_AAACHHHOO!" _

Riku sneezed wetly onto my shoulder, completely spraying it, I froze and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Damn it Jessie, I'm sorry..." Riku said, wiping my shoulder with his hand that was shockingly cold.

I smiled at him. "It's okay...but tell me what I can do to make you feel better. Please..."

"Just lay with me." He whispered, pulling me closer to him and covering us with his blankets.

I'm assuming he was cold now.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his strong heartbeat.

"I can't argue with that." I replied.

"Good." I felt his lips in my hair. "Next time will be a proper date, I promise."

* * *

_(Sora's POV) _

"KAIRI! I HAVE TO PEE REALLY BADLY!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off of Spongebob who was once again failing his drivers test. Hah, and I'm the dumb one!

"Then go! I'm in the middle of making your soup!" Kairi replied.

"Too lazy..." I looked at my empty jug of water, "That will do." I replied, grabbing the jug and pulling my pants and boxers down.

"Sora! What are you-SORA!" Kairi cried.

"Don't look at me!" I snapped as I started to urinate in the jug.

She squeaked and turned her back to me and continued to make the homemade soup as I proceeded to urinate.

She waited patiently until I was done and kept her back turned to me.

I placed the contaminated jug on the coffee table and pulled my pants up.

"Is my soup ready yet!?"

"Yes! In fact it is!" Kairi hurried over to me and handed me my soup.

I snatched it from her and started to slurp it down, despite how hot it was. She watched me as I chugged down the entire bowl of soup. I belched loudly and handed her back the now empty bowl. She took it from me and brought it to the sink. I blew my nose and tossed the tissue on the coffee table and laughed at one of the pranks Spongebob and Patrick pulled on Squidward.

Kairi came over to me and reached for the remote, I quickly snatched it from her and growled.

"MINE!"

The door opened and here came Aqua, Olette, and Namine.

"Hey, Kairi! We're going to the general store do you need anything?" Namine offered.

"TRYING TO WATCH TV!" I shouted, turning up the volume.

"Lysol spray, cough drops, tissues, five jugs of water, anti-anxiety pills..." Kairi's eye twitched. "Actually, I'll get it!"

* * *

_(Kairi's POV) _

"Oh! But don't you want to take care of Sora!?" Olette asked, looking at Sora nervously.

"He'll be fine! Besides, I need a break! I can't take the terror anymore!" I cried.

"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sora shouted. "MY EARS ARE CLOGGED!" He turned the volume up loudly.

"What do you mean?" The girls asked.

"You'll find out in five minutes!" I replied. "Good luck!"

I hurried out of my dorm and down to Jessie and Ari's. I knocked on the door quickly, and Ari answered it dressed in a black tank top and red and black shorts along with a black beanie.

"Yeah?" She looked at me curiously, her long blonde hair was parted in a side braid, I just noticed that she had black highlights underneath.

"Can I stay here for the night!? I thought I could take care of Sora but he is a TERROR when he's sick! He's coughing and sneezing everywhere, yelling, hogging the tv, peeing in water jugs-"

"Sure." Ari replied, opening the door wide enough for me to enter.

"THANK YOU!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. She stiffened at the contact but slowly returned the hug. "I swear, you won't even know I'm here! I'll even sleep on the floor!"

"No need, you can take Jessie's bunk. She just texted me saying shes spending the night at Riku's...I hope she doesn't do anything foolish.." Ari replied with a sigh.

"Oh! Okay! And I'm sure she won't, she's a smart and strong willed girl, and Riku may be fierce but he's respectful!" I replied.

Ari nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Yes! Sooo...I'm going to go take a shower! Could I possibly borrow some pjs?"

"Sure, Rikku's may fit you."

"Thank you! And um...is underwear okay?"

"Absolutely not."

"Understandable...that's fine! Thanks again!" I hugged her again and hurried off to shower.

* * *

_(Aqua's POV) _

The three of us watched Sora as he stuffed his mouth full of animal crackers and laugh obnoxiously at the tv. But not for long until he acknowledged us.

"Well, aren't you girls gonna take care of me until Kairi comes back?"

I looked at Olette and Namine nervously. "Uhh..."

"Aqua, you can cook right? Make me something delicious and organic free, Olette, come over here and rub my shoulders they're killing me, and Namine hand me that jug over there! I've got to empty my bladder!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if Sora was disgusting in this chapter, GreenPearl and I did this for humor! We think weird stuff is funny, but then again we were up at two in the morning drafting this chapter out so anything can happen at that hour 0_o Anyways please review and stay tuned! :)

Also I apologize for any grammar, I didn't get a chance to edit this cause my dad is kicking me off the computer DX


	15. Second Chances

**A/N from Boohbear19 and GreenPearl Atlantic Aries: **Hey everyone! We're back with a new chapter! We apologize for the slow updates! We like to thank you for all your support and hope that you're still loving the story! :)

**Shout Outs: **

**Yamichaos27: **Thank you for sharing your thoughts! :) We agree it was a little much, we hope that we didn't offend you!

sometimes we have a weird sense of humor! XD

**Chocolatelilac101: **I'm so glad you liked it! It took forever to get this chapter done, but it was worth it! :)

And I know right? Kairi's roommates were in for a rough night! XD

**Fat taco: **I'm so glad! :) Thank you for all of your positive feedback! We look forward to hearing from you and are glad you love the story!

**arow2daknee: **Thanks for all of your awesome and positive feedback, seriously! It's very encouraging and I'm glad you're liking the story! :)

**Nintendos Gamer: **Hahaha! I know right? Poor Aqua, Namine, and Olette! They'll probably get Kairi back for that! XD

**Strikeexia18: **Thanks for the favorite! :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope!

**Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

_~Second Chances~_

_(Kairi's POV) _

I was surprised to see Ari sitting out on the balcony as I emerged from the bathroom.

I had just finished getting ready for the day and it wasn't even six yet!

Yuna and Rikku were still asleep in their bunks. And Jessie was still with Riku no doubt.

I smiled at that, happy that my friend has found someone special.

Carefully, I tip toed over to the glass doors. The salty-warm morning air fanned my face, gulls squawked in the distance along with the constant hush of the ocean waves. I remembered how Sora, Riku, and I would just sit at the paopu tree and stare out at the ocean together for hours just talking.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ari asks me.

I nod, and then realize she was still looking at the ocean.

"Yes, please! Do you have any tea?" I ask her.

Ari slowly gets up to her feet, cupping her mug in her hands. She slowly turns her icy blue gaze from the ocean to me.

"Yeah, come with me." She walks past me and steps inside the dorm, I follow suite and shut the door behind me.

Ari walks into the little kitchen and digs around in the K-cups. "We only have green tea left...is that okay?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yes! That's fine, thank you very much!"

She nods in response and puts the K-cup into the machine.

I sit down at the little table and look around the dorm quietly, not wanting to wake Yuna or Rikku. Ari also seemed like one of those people you wouldn't want to bother...

"Thank you," I say as she hands me my tea.

"I'm going back on the balcony." She replies and steps back outside.

I decide to give her some space and drink my tea in the kitchen. My thoughts instantly fall on Sora.

Was he mad at me for not returning last night? Were my roommates mad at me for leaving them with Sora?

Can't say I blame them, that wasn't my best idea.

I wonder what Sora is going to say...he has to be mad at me! What kind of girlfriend am I for leaving him by himself when I promised to take care of him?

Sure he wasn't the _easiest _person to care for when he was sick, but I know that he would do anything for me!

"I have to go and apologize!" I said to nobody as I chugged down the rest of my tea.

I rinsed out the mug and left it in the sink, along with a thank you note to Ari for allowing me to stay the night. Then I hurried out their dorm to go and look for Sora.

* * *

_(Sora's POV)_

The dorm was completely empty when I woke up.

"They must have gone to breakfast..." I said to myself, my voice was starting to sound normal again but my head was still killing me.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning loudly.

"Kairi?" I mumbled through a yawn.

No answer. I sighed.

She's probably mad at me, can't say I blame her. I acted like such a jerk when she was trying to take care of me!

Slowly, I got up from the couch remembering to untangle the blankets from my feet _before _getting up.

"I have to go and apologize!" I said to nobody, before racing out of the girls dorm.

I ran down the corridor as fast as my feet could carry me, not wanting to get busted for being in the girls dorm at such an early hour.

I took the steps two at a time, heading straight for the cafeteria. I must have been spacing out because before I knew it, I tripped over my own foot and started tumbling down the stairs shouting and yelling until I landed hardly on the tile floor. Busting my chin up badly.

"Sora?" A familiar deep voice said behind me.

"Hey, Riku." I muttered, rubbing my chin that was now throbbing.

"Have a nice journey down the stairs?" He teased me as he descended from the top of the stairs and took a seat at the last step.

"Gimmie a break...it's been a long day." I growled, laying on my stomach not bothering to move.

He raised a brow. "It's six thirty."

I groaned. "Why am I up this early!?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Riku replied, staring at me curiously.

It was true, him and Kairi were always the early birds and then there was me who was late for everything because I could never get out of bed. My mom always had to drag me by my hair to get me up and sometimes that didn't even work.

"I'm looking for Kairi." I replied.

"That makes sense, but it's still unusual for you to be up this early." Riku said, pausing to cough in his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but still not at a hundred percent." I answered, deciding not to tell him why I was looking for Kairi. I didn't need to give him something to be noisy about.

"How about you?" I asked him. "Did Jessie take care of you?"

He blushed and then cleared his throat.

"I'm getting there and yeah, so what?"

I smirked. "You like her, don't lie."

"I do, I've never denied that I liked her before." Riku replied.

"Exactly, so you must like her! You probably pushed us in the pool on purpose to find a way to spend with Jessie!" I said with a laugh.

Riku laughed. "I was just messing around with you. But no regrets. I'm sure you enjoyed your time with Kairi as well."

My eyes widened. "Kairi! Right, I need to find her!"

I shot up to my feet faster than I should. I grabbed onto the banister for support and took a deep breath.

Riku slowly rose to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just a bit dizzy, no problem!" I replied and slowly let go of the railing and stood up straight, once the dizziness faded.

"I'll catch you later!" I said, making my way to the cafeteria.

"You do realize the café doesn't open for another hour, right?" Riku called behind me.

I pulled at the double glass doors, they were locked.

I sighed. "Okay, well I at least know she's not in there."

"What's the hurry? What is so important that you need to tell Kairi anyways?" Riku asked, walking over to stand next to me.

I frowned at him. "Nothing, I just wanted to thank her for taking care of me." I said, which wasn't a complete lie.

"That can wait, and I'm sure Kairi knows how appreciative you are."

I rested my forehead against the doors. I hoped so.

* * *

_(Aqua's POV) _

"Morning, Aqua!" Ventus greeted me as soon as he saw me run out to the courtyard.

"Good morning!" I replied, running over to my best friend and boyfriend.

Terra looked like he was already warmed up, he was sitting on the ground doing a few crunches.

I felt my cheeks burning as I caught a glimpse of his biceps.

He caught me staring but he didn't seem to mind. He smirked at me and then leaned back to do a kick up back on his feet.

I watched as Terra approached me slowly.

"Like what you see?" He purred, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his neck, he smelt of cologne and sweat.

"Hmm...you should know the answer to that." I said, against his skin.

"I like hearing it." He replied, feeling his hands slide down my back to grab my butt.

Ventus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hey...uh...what do you say we get started guys?" Ven asked meekly.

Terra and I laughed as we parted from each other.

"Sorry, Ven! Forgot you were here!" Terra teased.

Ven rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, funny."

I smiled.

"So, do you want Terra and I against you?" I asked, knowing how much Ven loves a challenge.

Ven grinned as he summoned Wayward Wind, holding it backhanded like always.

I giggled as I summoned Rainfell, starting my day training with Ventus and Terra always helped me unwind. People may think that I obsessively practice and train because I want to be stronger, when really I just want to relax and bond with my friends.

Terra summoned Earthshaker and crouched into a battle stance.

"We're ready when you are, Ven!" He said.

Ven nodded, and parted his legs for better balance. "Don't hold back!"

* * *

_(Kairi's POV) _

The café was still closed, along with the gymnasium, and the library.

So my only options were to walk around the school campus until seven thirty.

I could have snuck into the boy's dorm and see If Sora went back to his dorm, but I could get in serious trouble with the King for being in the boys dormitory at such an early hour...then again, I could be in serious trouble for having Sora in my dorm overnight! Riku could also for having Jessie with him, but he was more sneaky than I am.

I was currently walking past the courtyard where I spotted Aqua, Ventus, and Terra keyblade dueling. I could go down to watch them, but I didn't want to bother them and there was a possibility Aqua was mad at me.

Sighing I turned my gaze over to the boys dorm and narrowed my eyes. I decide to sneak in. I don't think I could wait any longer, I will just have to take my chances!

I started to run towards the boys dormitory, looking to my right and left making sure that nobody was watching and then I opened the doors. Holding my breath, I ran up the stairs trying to be quiet. I could feel my heart beating in my ears and my lungs burn for oxygen as I rounded up the second flight of stairs. How the heck does Sora do it?

I really needed to take Keyblade training more seriously!

"Little red!" I heard a voice called behind me.

I came to a complete halt, feeling my entire body tense up. My eyes widened.

I heard the voices footsteps get closer. "What are you doing in the boys dorm at this hour? And why are you running? Afraid to get caught?"

Slowly, I turned around on my heels and looked up at Vanitas. He was grinning down at me like a loon.

"Uh, Hello...I'm looking for Sora, have you seen him?" I asked. No point in lying to him, maybe he could help me!

He quirked a brow at me. "No, I haven't. Why would I?"

"Oh well, because your dorm isn't too far from his I thought you might know!"

"Nope." He replied, staring at me. His eyes roamed all over my body, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Umm...do you think that you could help me find Sora? I kind of need to talk to him." I replied, crossing my arms awkwardly.

He laughed. "You don't need to hide yourself from me little red, there's not much to hide in the first place."

"Okay...so will you help me?" I asked, ignoring his disturbing remark.

He stopped laughing and raised both his eyebrows at me.

"You really want _my _help?" He asked, looking alarmed and puzzled.

"Of course! King Mickey gave you a second chance at life! If the King can trust you, then I think I can too!" I offered him a small smile.

He scratched his cheek, seeming uncomfortable with my response.

"What's in it for me?" He growled, glaring down at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing! You shouldn't help someone and expect anything in return, you should help someone because it's what friends do!"

He scoffed. "And _we're _friends?"

"I'm willing to try! Grandma always told me that I should be kind and respectful to everyone! That it cost nothing to be kind to pep-"

"Alright, alright I'll help you find Sora so you'll stop talking to me!" Vanitas snapped.

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" I said, bowing slightly.

"Yeah, whatever..." He grumbled and started down the corridor.

I hurried after him and walked at his side. I looked up and studied him curiously. Despite his black hair and amber eyes, his facial appearances looked identical to Sora's! Of course, he was much taller and muscular than Sora, not to mention completely different personality.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Vanitas snapped, glaring down at me.

I gasped and averted him from my gaze. "Sorry!" I squeaked, looking down at my feet.

"Humph, so are you really a princess?"

"Uh...yes, sort of!"

"Sort of?" He sneered.

"Well...the whole concept is complicated...I still don't know much about it!" I replied honestly.

"You seem arrogant."

I sighed. "Vanitas, people aren't going to want to talk to you if you're constantly insulting them!"

"Like I care?"

I sighed again. "I believe in second chances, and you should too!"

"Humph. So is there anywhere you think your boyfriend might be?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "His dorm probably, that's why I snuck in here."

"Should we go back and see?" Vanitas asked me, sounding bored.

I opened my mouth to respond but stopped as soon as I saw Sora and Riku ascending up the stairs towards us.

Vanitas caught my gaze. "Well, looks like my work here's done. And I expect a reward, princess." He sneered before turning around and disappearing down the corridor.

"Thank you!" I called after him, and then hurried to the stairwell to greet Sora and Riku, feeling my heart starting to pound.

"Sora, Riku! Hey!" I greeted them.

They both looked up at me when they heard my voice.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled, and hurried over to me.

"I'll leave you two be, later." Riku replied, giving me a small wave before descending down the stairs.

I nodded and then smiled at Sora. "Hey..."

"Hey..."

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, starting to fiddle my thumbs nervously.

"Better than yesterday...and speaking of yesterday..."He started but I interrupted him.

"No, Sora! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you after I promised to take care of you! That was completely irresponsible and selfish of me!" I said with a sigh, looking down at my feet. I was too afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Kairi..."

I felt his arms around my waist and my face pressed against his chest.

"I was wrong to treat you like that. There was no excuse for me to act like such a jerk, especially when you were trying to take care of me. It was completely uncalled for and out of character for me, I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive a jerk like me. I promise that I will treat you like the princess you are and not a slave."

I smiled and kissed over his heart.

"I can't forgive a jerk, but I can forgive a _bum _like you!" I replied, looking up and into his hues of sapphire.

He grinned that grin I loved.

"I'm going to make it up to you, Kairi."

"You already did!" I said with a giggle.

"No, I want to do something special for you. Please? It will make me happy!" He grinned at me again.

I laughed and cupped his face in my hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

He instantly responded, moving his lips against mine rhythmically. They were warm and tasted like cough medicine. I stroked his cheeks with my thumb, they were still warm but he didn't feel feverish to me anymore. I deepened the kiss bringing my lips to suck on his lower lip, suckling the flesh lovingly. Sora gasped and grabbed my hips.

I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He flushed. "Y-yeah...I liked it..."

I smiled at him. "Good."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tip toes and leaned in to kiss him again, but he stopped me.

"Kairi, I'm still sick...I don't want you to end up getting sick!" He said.

I bumped my nose against his lovingly.

"I've already been exposed yesterday, I think I'm okay..." I paused to peck his lips. "And if you do get me sick, then you'll just have to take care of me!"

Sora hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Kairi, I'll always take care of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Awww! Can't go wrong with SoKai! :D I hope this chapter was to your likings! The next chapter is going to have a lot more romance and stuff in it now that Sora and Riku are in the process of feeling better! If you could give us request on what you'd like/expect/hope for ANY pairing in particular please leave it in a review! :) Thank you all again for your continuing support and patience! And if you have not voted yet on my poll, PLEASE do so! :P

Stay tuned!

Until next time! :D


	16. Realization

**A/N: **New update! Yay! Green Pearl and I hope you enjoy the first lemon in DH! If you don't like lemons feel free to skip this chapter, we promise you won't be missing out on anything important! :D We thank you all for your continuous support! You guys rock! :D

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **

**Shout Outs: **

**KingdomGirl **

**Fat Taco **

**Chocolatelilac101 **

**arrow2daknee **

**TwilightIsn'tLiterature**

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries **

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but our OC's!

* * *

_~Realization~ _

**_(Kairi's POV)_**

My attempts to squelch back a gasp failed as my arm accidently knocked over the body wash. I watched the bottle with wide eyes as it rolled off the shelf and landed right on my foot! I clenched my teeth together as my foot started throbbing.

I never understood why Aqua bought the 60 ounce bottles when she hardly used the body wash in the first place!

I bent over and picked up the bottle, feeling the shower spray warm water on my mid back. I narrowed my eyes as I read the label on the bottle.

_**A Thousand Wishes.**_

Hm, I wonder what _A thousand wishes_ smells like! My curiosity getting the best of me, I popped open the cap and squirted some of the thick liquids in the palm of my hand.

The sweet aroma of berry lingered as I rubbed some of the wash on my arms, chest, and stomach. I then cautiously put the wash back on the shelf before grabbing my shampoo and proceeding with my typical shower routine.

_**(Namine's POV)**_

I awoke to the soft humming of the bathroom fan and noisy whirring of a hair dryer.

Not that I minded, actually the earlier I wake up the sooner I could draw or paint!

I rolled out of my bunk and tip toed over to the couch were I left my pencils and empty canvas.

Kairi emerged from the bathroom with a bundle of clothes and towels in her arms.

"Good morning, Namine," She greeted me with a warm smile. "If you have any dirty clothes put them in the bucket! I'll do a wash tonight!"

I smiled back. "Good morning, Kairi! And thank you! My uniform is due for a wash!"

I got up from the couch to retrieve my school uniform from my dresser and tossed it in the red bucket.

"Do you have any plans today? You look pretty! I mean you always do, but your outfit is really cute!" I said, pointing at her pink daisy print skater skirt that stopped at her mid thighs, and her slub knit crop top.

Kairi beamed. "Thank you! I'm going to be spending most of the day with Sora! We can go shopping later on if you like? I know you're in need for watercolor paints!"

"I'd like that very much!" I replied. "But don't rush your date for me. There's always tomorrow if today doesn't work out!"

"Don't be silly, I want to go shopping with you today!" Kairi replied, with a giggle. "And it's nothing fancy, we're just going to be watching movies in his dorm!"

"Okay! Have fun, I'll be here!" I said, giving her a little wave.

"Thanks! I'll see you soon!"

She waved back and grabbed her purse from her bunk and hurried out the door. A wide smile plastered on her face.

I hope someday that there is someone who will make me happy the way Sora does for Kairi...

_**(Kairi's POV)**_

"Wow, Kairi you look beautiful,"

Was the first thing Sora said to me when he answered he door.

I giggled, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you, you look adorable, Sora!"

"Really?" His cheeks turned a bright red, as he looked down at his plan white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

He then looked back up at me. "You think so?"

I nodded. "I do!"

"Well, thanks." He giggled nervously and opened the door wider. "Come in!"

"Not without a hug!"

I wrapped my arms around him and planted a gentle kiss on his neck.

I felt Sora's lips on my head and his arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"How can I forget?"

I giggled. "Because you're oblivious!"

"Hey! I'm not oblivious!" He defended, pulling away from the hug to cross his arms and pout.

"Yeah, sure!" I teased him, playfully tickling his sides.

He shrieked and swatted my hands away. "Gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Never!" I answered with a giggle.

* * *

After a whole hour on choosing a movie, Sora and I finally decided on a documentary on wild cats.

We snuggled together on the couch holding each other.

Riku, Roxas, and Axel were out so we had the dorm to ourselves.

The feel of being held in Sora's arms made me feel so secure. With Sora around I felt invincible.

"I should take you to the Pride Lands to meet Simba sometime." Sora said, breaking our comfortable silence, not that I minded.

"He and Nala had their cub not to long ago, he would love for us to visit!"

I turned over so that I was facing him.

"I would love to see the Pride Lands, Sora."

"You'll love it," Sora replied, tucking a loose strand behind my ear. "The Savannah is beautiful."

I looked into his hues of sapphire that shone brightly full of life and love. It was the same gaze he's had for me since the day he found me washed up on the shore at Destiny Islands.

I cupped his face in my hands.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the first day we met back on the shore?" I asked, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Of course I do, Kairi. Why?" He narrowed his eyes curiously.

"I've been thinking, that maybe I've been brought to this world for a reason..." I replied, my gaze never leaving his. His eyes widened, a spark of curiosity arose.

"And what's the reason?" He asked me.

I poked his little nose and smiled.

"You!"

"M-Me!?" He stammered, pointing to himself.

I giggled at his perplexed expression. "I believe so! I don't remember my childhood in Radiant Garden, but I do remember my grandmother's story. She'd say there will always be a light to guide me, even in the darkest of times,"

I paused inching my face closer to Sora's. His warm breath fanned my face as we stared at each other through half lidded eyes.

"Sora, you're my light." I whispered, hovering my lips above his.

"Kairi...you were always my light." Sora responded before he brought his lips on mine, pulling them in for a deep kiss. A kiss that was different than the other ones we've shared. This kiss was more bold, It was throat tickling that sent my toes curling and wanting more.

I sighed against his lips as I felt his fingertips glide up the apex of my thighs. The sensitive contact sent waves of warmth between my legs.

Rolling onto his lap, I started to kiss him with force. He groaned beneath me, making my heart flutter. I've never heard such a noise come from Sora, but I wanted more. I wanted to please him in every way that I could and show him how much I love him.

I parted from the kiss and ran my tongue down his neck, nipping and licking the flesh.

Sora groaned again. "K-Kairi..."

I hushed him and hooked my fingers around the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down his legs and below his knees, along with his boxers. I looked down at his member that was fully erect because of me.

"Kairi?" He asked in a meek voice.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Sora. You're perfect."

I wrapped my fingers around his base and ran my thumb over his head, Sora's hips jolted and he hissed at my actions.

"Kairi, you don't have to-"

"I want to." I interrupted him.

I started to stroke his length, he was soft and warm against my palm.

Sora didn't argue, I watched him as he rested his head back against the couch. His eyes closed and cheeks flushed as he groaned from the pleasure I was giving him. This was my first time ever pleasuring a guy and seeing how happy Sora was, made me want to give him more.

I slowed my hand and let go of Sora's member.

Sora opened his eyes and looked up at me curiously as I lifted up my skirt and pulled off my underwear.

He blushed at the sight.

"Kairi, are you sure?" He asked me, I could hear the concern in his voice.

I touched his lips with my own in a sweet kiss. Sora responded returning the kiss, by moving his lips against mine. He held my hips gently pulling me closer to him. He watched me as I straddled his lap. I gasped when I felt his member poke my inner thigh.

"Are you sure?" He repeated, eyeing me with concern. "I've never done this before but I know this might be painful for you...I-I don't want to hurt you.." He looked at me helplessly.

"Sora, I wouldn't want it any other way! I love you, I've waited so long for you. Please let me show you how much I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw tenderly.

Sora kissed me and nodded. He lifted his hips slightly to guide his member at my entrance.

His eyes met mine. They were gentle and warm.

"I love you too, Kairi, more than you'll ever know. I promise, I'll never leave you again..."

His words set a warm flame to my heart, it was a touch only Sora could accomplish, for he knows my heart better than anyone.

Our lips met as our bodies become one. My hands gripped at his shoulders from the tight and uncomfortable feeling of him inside me.

"Am I hurting you!?" Sora groaned out, holding me close to him.

"No, I'm fine...I promise." I whispered kissing his cheek.

I know it's suppose to hurt your first time but I wouldn't of wanted it with anyone else. Sora has protected my heart and risked his own life to save mine. I couldn't think of a more selfless and loving person to be with and I didn't want to.

I moved my hips against his, ignoring the tight friction of Sora's member stroking my inner walls.

Sora groaned, stroking my thighs lovingly. He was enjoying himself and that's all that mattered. I brought my lips to his collar bone crying softly as he started to thrust unevenly inside me.

"Oh, Kairi!" He groaned as he reached his peak, finishing inside me.

I felt a warmth rush inside of me and spill down my thighs as I got off of his lap.

He gathered me in his arms, cradling me against his chest. We sat together in silence not having to say a word when our bodies have just said it all. I listened to the strong and steady beat of his heart. The heart that protected mine, the heart that kept Sora alive, and the heart that I fell in love with.

In this moment, I feel like nothing is strong enough to break through the walls of our love we've spent so many years building.

_**(Vanitas' POV) **_

"Vanitas, hey!"

Turning around I spotted a short girl with brown hair that flipped up at the ends.

She stopped in front of me and looked up at me with emerald green eyes.

She looked familiar, I think I saw her walking with Kairi through the halls during the school day.

"Hey, Selphie was it?" I asked her, surprised with myself that I remembered her name.

"The one and only!" She giggled. "I was looking for you!"

"Oh?" I raised a brow. I noticed the short yellow dress she was wearing, but I wasn't interested in checking her out.

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah! I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime!? I heard all about your dark tales of being the masked boy, and I'd love to get to know him more."

I looked at her. That was my cue to pin her against the wall and have my way with her but for some reason it didn't feel right...

"I'm not as innocent and sweet as I look." She went on, stepping closer to me, her green eyes roamed my body. "In fact, I like the bad boys..."

She ran a hand up my chest.

"So what do you say, hot shot?"

I pushed her hand off me.

"I say I'm not interested." I snapped.

Her mouth dropped and she stared at me agape. "But..."

"Sorry for wasting your time." I snarled, walking away from her.

Geez, did all she like about me was my looks and bad reputation?

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that my past should be frowned upon...not encouraged...

Besides, that chick doesn't even know me. What I like, what I want to become. But, I don't even know me.

All I know Is that I want to be a better person...

**(Ventus' POV) **

"Hey! You three are friends of Sora, right!?"

Aqua, Terra, and I came to a halt and turned around to see a tall and lean skeleton-like creature approach us.

He was pale as the moon, wore a black pin-striped suite, with claws and sharp teeth, and his eyes were as dark as the night sky!

"We are..." Terra answered, eyeing the man curiously.

The three of us were in the middle of practicing with our keyblades.

The skeleton-like creature grinned. "Excellent!" He pulled out a stack of paper from his pant pocket and handed us each one.

"You three are invited to this years Halloween Town festival! Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine!"

"Thank you! Mr...?" Aqua looked up at the creature curiously.

"Jack Skellingtion! King of the pumpkin patch!" Jack announced, bending over slightly for a bow. "This year's celebration will be so scary...it will scare your socks off! I hope to see you there! Oh! And please be sure to dress up, Halloween Town _LOVE'S _when guests dress up!"

And with a wave the creature was off.

"Halloween Town is a different world," Terra said, looking down at his invitation. "I suppose we could use our Keyblade armor to get there...do you think Sora will be going?"

"Probably!" I said, tucking my invitation neatly in my pocket. "I don't know about you guy's, but I'm going to start looking for costumes!"

_**(Sora's POV)**_

I watched Kairi as she rested against me. I brushed strands of her red hair that were falling over her eyes and stroked them between my fingers, feeling how soft her hair was.

My heart was pounding so hard against my ribcage, I thought it was going to explode out from my chest and hit Kairi in the face. I snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked, opening her eyes to look at me.

I smiled, watching her crimson tresses as they slipped past my fingers and fell to rest back at the side of her face. I cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb over her swollen lips and rosy cheeks. Her eyes sparkled under the sunlight that poured through the window.

But nothing seemed to matter in this moment but her. As she wrapped her arms around my neck, her soft lips brushing against my jaw.

"I'm just happy." I replied giving her a grin.

She giggled.

"You're such a bum!"

"Only for you!"

I bumped her nose with mine and nuzzled it lovingly. She hummed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? Was I not what you expected? It wasn't even that long!" I said, starting to worry.

"Sora, you were perfect." Kairi replied. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought, and we'll gain more experience overtime."

"You mean you'd want to do it again?" I asked.

"Of course, Sora! I love you!" She replied, with a smile that made my heart flutter.

"Okay! Me too." I replied and started to kiss her, but she pushed at my shoulders stopping me.

She laughed at my perplexed look.

"Not right now, I need to give my body some time to heal." She explained.

"But I thought I didn't hurt you?" I said, starting to worry.

"You didn't, but it was my first time so it will take my body a little bit to get used to that feeling." She replied, her fingers fondling my crown pendent.

"Oh…right…" I flushed. "Well, take all the time you need. I'm just glad that you love me enough to do this with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Sora." She replied, leaving a tender kiss at the corner of my mouth.

We both jumped by the sudden rattling of a door being unlocked.

Riku, Roxas, and Axel must be back from the gym!

"Quit napping Sora, we're back!" I heard Riku call from behind the door.

Kairi and I exchanged a frantic look before we got up and scrambled our clothes back on. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and sat down next to Kairi just as the door swung open.

"Oh, hey guys!" I greeted, giving them a slight wave.

"Have fun!?" Kairi asked.

The both of us trying to act casual.

"Yeah, too bad you have a lazy boyfriend. He could be pumped like us!" Axel said, flexing his arms.

"I love Sora exactly the way he is!" Kairi defended, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I froze when I felt my pants starting to grow tight again, her soft legs brushed against mine, her skirt slowly rising up her thighs exposing her milky-white skin.

I swallowed hard and patted her arms gently.

"Thank you, Kairi…." My voice cracked. I shifted and crossed my legs awkwardly hoping that none of them noticed.

"Did you see Jack lately?" Riku asked us.

Kairi and I both shook our heads.

"Oh! Well he's invited us to Halloween Town at the end of the month, do you think Donald could lend your the Highwind!?"

"Really? Sweet! I'll have to ask him! Kairi, would you come with us to Halloween Town!?" I asked, looking at Kairi who got up from the couch and was fixing her skirt awkwardly. I swallowed.

"M-maybe! It sounds a bit spooky!" She replied, clearing her throat.

"Aw, don't be a wuss! Spooky is what Halloween's all about!" Axel said, waking past us and to the bathroom. He turned around to smirk at us. "I'm going to take a shower, anyone like to join me?"

"You wish!" Roxas laughed, as he climbed up on his bunk.

"Umm...I should get going! I promised Namine we'd go shopping and do laundry!" Kairi said. "I'll see you guys later!"

She wrapped her arms around me for a brief hug and then hurried out the door.

Riku watched her go and then looked back at me. "What's with her?"

"Uh...huh...what do you mean!?" I asked, feeling my heart starting to pound.

He narrowed his eyes at me. Riku could read me like a book, once he was suspicious it never took him long to figure out what it was...

* * *

**A/N: **Hope this didn't suck too badly! Please read and review for more! :D

Thanks again!

Always,

~BoohBear19~


End file.
